Changed?
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Glinda casts a spell in Sorcery that sends Elphaba into the future. She meets herself, and discovers what she becomes. So, determinded not to become that, she tries to help.....herself. Note: Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Changed?**

**Summary: Glinda accidentally casts a spell in their sorcery seminar, which sends Elphaba into the future. There, she meets her friends, and discovers who she becomes. Determined not to become that when she gets back to Shiz, Elphaba tries to help.... herself. **

**Disclaimer: Wicked belongs to Gregory Maguire and Stephen Schwartz.**

**A/N: Musical-based with some book references**

**A/N: Elphaba lives over the corn exchange**

**A/N: Listened to Madonna's _Like A Prayer_, and this popped into my head for some reason. Don't know why. It just did. (Also, may change title in future)**

**Chapter 1. A Spell Gone Wrong **

Elphaba sat in Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar, chin in her green palm, as she listened to Morrible lecture on the correct use of cloaking spells.

After several moments, Morrible asked the class to stand and practice. Glinda and Elphaba practiced; Elphaba cloaking her books within minutes of learning the spell; Glinda tried, but no matter how _hard_ she tried, she couldn't get it, and gave up.

"Very good, Miss Elphaba." Morrible said, patting the girl on the shoulder. Then, she turned to Glinda. "Yes, well, you need more practice, Miss Glinda."

"Yes Madame..." Glinda said, as the woman moved on to the next group. "Fish-Woman." Glinda finished under her breath.

"Oh come on Glin, you can get it. It just takes practice."

Glinda scowled at Elphaba; the green witch shrugged.

"I'm not good at spells." Glinda replied.

"Just try it again. Here," At this, Elphaba set her pen on Glinda's desk. "cloak this."

"Okay." Glinda looked at the piece of paper she had in her hand. After struggling to read her own writing, she finally spoke up.

"_Antum askun sukanta…."_

Elphaba's head snapped up.

"NO! Glinda, that's not how the spell is written! It's antum…." Elphaba was cut off, by a flash of color and a hissing sound. Her last image, was of Glinda, wand pointed at her chest. Then, everything went black.

"Elphie! Elphie, I think I got it! Elphie?" Glinda looked around the classroom. The other students stood stock still.

Glinda called her name several more times.

Elphaba was no where to be found.

**Should I continue? Or scrap it and work on something else?**


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2. I'm not in Oz anymore....**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**A/N: Thank you to Elphiethegood, Akasharouge, EvilAngelLovesChocolate, and xEastendersFan4Lifex for reviewing the first chapter. **

**Since you asked for me to continue, I guess that means that you don't want me to scrap it...**

**...So, here's chapter 2.**

Slowly, Elphaba came back to consciousness.

She moaned, as she slowly moved her head back and forth. What had Glinda done to her? As Elphaba slowly came too, she decided that once she and Glinda got back to their dorm, she was gooing to make sure the small pink cream puff got what was coming to her. Hell, she'd shred all of Glinda's dresses if it got the point across.

As Elphaba slowly came around, another figure watched from behind a tree. Silent, the figure moved out from behind said tree.

It wasn't long before the person was standing directly over Elphaba.

"Oh Lurline. No. No…"

Elphaba's eyes opened, staring at the sky. She blinked. The sky was… Black? Green? Oh Oz, the fall must have knocked her silly if she was actually seeing different colors for the sky.

Finally, she raised her head, and looked around. The black and green sank to its knees next to her. Groaning, Elphaba sat up, and was met with a world doing summersaults in front of her.

"Whoa…" She cried, putting a hand on her forehead, and closing her eyes. She took several deep breaths. "What happened?"

After several moments of silence, the thing next to her spoke.

"It looks like you hit your head."

Elphaba turned towards the voice. She stared in slight disgust at the thing next to her. Only, it wasn't a thing.

It was a person.

A woman, it looked like.

Dressed in a long, simple black dress, she wore a pointed hat on her head. A lot like the one Glinda had given her the night of the OzDust. The bodice of the dress had a beautiful pattern sewn on it with black thread, and the long black sleeves that reached to the person's wrists ended at the middle finger, with a loop over each. Elphaba noticed that the skirt was layered, and seemed to have a bit of black lace along the hem.

"Yeah, I _realize_ that. Thank you for pointing it out." Elphaba's voice dripped sarcasm. Gently, she rubbed her temples, and stood, remaining on her feet for ten seconds, before she came crashing down hard to the brick beneath her.

Or, would have come crashing down, if long, elegant fingers hadn't grabbed ahold of her elbow and brought her gently down, seating her slowly on the brick beneath her feet.

She sat with a very unladylike OOF! Once back on the ground, the figure let go, lacing its-- no, her- for it was obviously a woman-- fingers and placing them in her lap.

Elphaba sat, legs stretched out in front of her, her head throbbing. She stared blankly at nothing, until movement from her companion forced her to look up.

The woman stood, revealing her full height (which to Elphaba, looked to be about 5' 6") and then sat back down on the brick next to her, legs out like a cheerleader- to the side- her skirt draped gently over her legs, the tips of black boots peeking out from the skirt. She then proceeded to take the hat off her head, brushing dust off the brim before placing it back on.

Elphaba noticed that the woman's hair was pulled back from her face. Or, had been, until she'd taken the hat off. Once it was removed, her hair tumbled down around her shoulders, thick as one of Glinda's many neon pink pillows, and black as spilled coffee. Like Elphaba's.

Once the dust was off the hat brim, the woman set it on the ground, before gathering her hair and twisting it loosely on top of her head. Then, she picked up the hat and placed it back on her head, her hair hidden beneath.

Elphaba studied her. She was the same shade as Elphaba- green. Her features seemed sharper, like she'd lived long before her time. Her eyes were the same warm brown as Elphaba's. As Elphaba looked at her, she noticed something strange.

She kept her feelings hidden, or so it seemed.

After a moment, Elphaba opened her mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. After closing it again, she thought, then opened it and asked,

"Who are you?"

The woman sighed inwardly, and seemed to deflate slightly. She looked at her hands, refusing to meet Elphaba's eyes. After a moment, she said,

"I'm known as Fae. However, the Wizard and his Press Secretary Madame Morrible, labeled me a witch. The Witch of the West." Fae said, her voice laced with bitterness and hate at the mention of the Wizard.

"Wait. The Wizard? How would the Wizard know you? And Madame Morrible isn't a press secretary to anyone. She's headmistress of Crage Hall at Shiz University." Elphaba replied, staring at her.

Fae drew a breath. Her cheeks darkened; obviously, she'd slipped up without realizing it, and now had to think of some way to fix her slip. Slowly, her teeth slid out to grasp her lower lip between them.

Elphaba waited. Finally, Fae spoke. However, it was not to answer Elphaba's questions, but to ask one of her own.

"How old are you?"

Elphaba started. She blinked a couple times.

"Uh…um…I…I just turned nineteen last September. Why?"

Fae nodded, calculating the numbers in her head.

"That makes sense."

"What does? And how old are you?"

"I was nineteen when I was at Shiz. I am twenty-five."

"Oh…wait! You went to Shiz?!"

Fae's teeth found her lower lip again, and she chewed, until she was sure she tasted blood. Instead of trying to give some fake explanation, she nodded slowly.

Elphaba looked ecstatic.

"That's great! Then we can go back, and I'll tell Glinda not to worry--" Elphaba exclaimed, standing and turning in what she thought was the direction of Shiz.

"Glinda?" Elphaba looked down at Fae, who still sat on the ground next to her. "How do you know Glinda?"

Elphaba scoffed. "She's my roommate and my best friend. My only friend." Elphaba's voice softened on the last sentence.

Fae recognized the hurt in her voice. She hadn't had many friends growing up, hardly any as a child, and so she knew how important Glinda was.

Realizing something was wrong, Elphaba sat back down, now grateful she had; her head was starting to throb again. She looked at Fae. After a few minutes, she spoke.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Oz. However, this Oz, is…different than the one you know."

"How is it different? What, is it like a _parallel universe or something_? Or is this like a play that everyone is putting on for my benefit?"

"No. It's not a play. However, it is a parallel universe. And we need to get you back to your own time, before anything happens."

Elphaba furrowed her brow.

"How is this different? It looks exactly the same!" At this, Fae stood, grabbed the broom, and then grabbed Elphaba's arm, hoisting her up gently.

"That, my sweet, is where you are sorely mistaken. Now come, we have a lot to do before we're able to get you---"

"OW!" Elphaba cried out, as she stood, and her legs went out from under her, putting her back on the ground. Fae sat next to her. Instantly, her eyes traveled to Elphaba's ankle.

"Let me check." In one swift move, Fae had removed Elphaba's shoe and was examining her ankle. Elphaba whimpered in pain. "I don't think it's broken. Sprained, and badly." She placed Elphaba's shoe back on, then, wrapping the young girl's arm around her shoulder, and her arm around Elphaba's waist, she pulled the surprisingly light girl to her feet, and helped her walk.

"Come on. We need to get you back. But first, I'll take you home and fix your ankle."

Once the two were on their feet, Fae pulled out the broom and climbed on, looking like- to Elphaba- a child sitting on a seesaw.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get on. We'll get home faster this way."

Swallowing her fear, Elphaba imitated Fae's stance, gently holding onto her. As the broom slowly lifted into the air, Elphaba let out a small cry.

"Hold on to me. Arms around my waist, good girl." Fae said, once Elphaba was situated. "Ready?" She asked. Elphaba nodded into her back, and Fae smiled, remembering how frightening her first broom ride had been.

"Hold on my sweet. We'll be home in no time."

And with a gentle kick of her feet on the ground, they sped off into the sky, on the way to the corn exchange. Elphaba's grip tightened on Fae's waist, and she paled slightly at the feeling of being so high up, nerves getting to her.

Fae smiled, and reached up to keep her hat on. As they neared the Emerald City, one thought ran through Elphaba's mind.

_I'm not in Oz anymore._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Glinda Explains What Happened to Elphie**

**Disclaimer? What disclaimer? I own Wicked. I don't know what you're talking about.....okay! OKAY! Take it! TAKE IT AWAY!----Don't make me say it. Please, Stephen, don't make me.....aggh! Fine! I DON'T own Wicked. It belongs to Gregory and Stephen. There, happy? :(**

**A/N: Okay, here's the deal with this chapter: There are two interlocking stories going on- the present and the future. While Elphaba is in the future, Glinda and the others are trying to find a way to bring her back to the present, and while they're doing that in the present-or past- in Fae's case, Elphaba and Fae are trying to figure out how to get Elphaba home. Okay? Got it? **

**Thank you to Akasharouge, greengirl16, dg4g, Love That Wicked, and ShortieJMW for reviewing chapter 2. **

Back at Shiz, in Elphaba's time, Glinda sat in the café outside Shiz, after class, waiting for Nessa, Boq, and Fiyero.

How was she going to tell them that Elphie was gone?

Would they blame her?

Of course they would.

_Technically_, it _was_ her fault Elphie had disappeared. She had obviously said the spell wrong, and Elphie had tried to tell her that she was saying it wrong, but hadn't been able to finish due to the fact that she had disappeared shortly afterward. So why shouldn't the others blame her?

Morrible did. And, considering the circumstances, so did Elphie.

_When I get back, Glinda, you better damn well run, because I'm gonna kick your ass from here to the afterlife. _Glinda could hear Elphie's voice in her head, snippy and sarcastic.

"You're probably really pissed at me, aren't you?" Glinda asked no one in particular, although in her mind, she was speaking to Elphie. She could just see the green girl's eyes shooting daggers at her from wherever she was.

"Who's really pissed at you?" Glinda looked up to see her ex-boyfriend, Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Vinkus, stand over her, Nessa and Boq behind him.

"Uh…" Glinda bit her lip, a habit she had picked up from Elphaba. "Um…that's actually what I wanted to talk to you all about. Why don't you all sit down?"

Boq and Nessa joined her, and Fiyero kissed her on the cheek in a brotherly fashion before sitting down beside her. She had broken it off with Fiyero two months earlier, knowing that he loved Elphie, and told Fiyero to ask Elphie out. He hadn't, but had planned to after their last class this afternoon.

Now, that wouldn't be possible, because Elphie was nowhere to be found.

"Now, you were saying, Glinda?" Boq asked. Glinda took a deep breath. Then, she turned to Fiyero.

"Have you asked Elphie out yet?"

He shook his head.

"No, I'm going to after Life Sciences today."

"Yeah. Good luck with that. You can ask her when and _if_ she gets back." Glinda muttered the last sentence, catching the others off guard.

"Glinda? What's going on?" Nessa asked.

"You know how Elphie and I have Morrible's Sorcery Seminar?" They nodded.

"Well, we were practicing cloaking charms today, and I tried to get it right, but, I said the spell wrong, and Elphie screamed at me and then just sort of went…… POOF!" Glinda said in a rush, as she spread her fingers wide to make the point of Elphie going bye-bye.

The others looked at her confused.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. You two were practicing cloaking charms in sorcery today, and you said a spell wrong and Elphie disappeared." Boq slowly put the pieces together.

Glinda nodded.

"Elphie went POOF! Goes bye-bye." Glinda said, waving goodbye to an invisible Elphie.

Fiyero had stayed silent through the entire story. Now, he slowly turned to look at Glinda.

_"Glinda, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? AND THEN NOT FIGURE OUT WHERE SHE WENT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"_

Glinda shrunk back, frightened by her ex-boyfriend's reaction.

"How am I supposed to know where she went? Do I _look_ like I know? If I did, would I be this worried? Besides, wherever she is, she could be hurt, or…..or dead, or tortured or…" Glinda asked, unable to finish.

"Guys! Shut up!" Glinda and Fiyeo turned to look at Boq. "Good. Now that I have your attention, how do we get Elphie back?"

Glinda bit her lip. She'd never thought about that. Would they be able to get her back? And if they couldn't? What then?

"Maybe we could check some of the sorcery books in the library. Maybe they'd have something." Nessa said.

The others agreed. Getting up, they left the café and headed to the Shiz library, intent on finding a way to bring Elphie back from wherever she had disappeared too.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. The Corn Exchange**

**A/N: Okay, I had to post this chapter. Partially because I kinda slipped up and let a part of the story out, and partially because I can't wait to read your reviews!**

**Hope you like this chapter....**

**A/N: I use a line from _Hercules_ in this chapter. Virtual cookies and brownies to anyone who can guess what it is!**

**Thanks to Love That Wicked and ShortieJMW for reviewing 3.**

As Elphaba and Fae neared the Emerald City, Elphaba saw the beauty the city had to offer- well, when she actually dared to look. She hated heights. Hated, hated, _hated_ heights. No way, no how in _hell_, would she ever ride a broomstick! Never!

"You okay back there?" Fae asked, glancing behind her.

"Uh…… I… I think so." Elphaba replied. They soared closer to the desolate part of the city, and suddenly, Fae dipped the broom downward.

"Hang on! This is gonna be a little steep!" Fae called, her voice carrying on the wind.

Elphaba clung tighter, squeezing the woman's waist hard. As they got dangerously close to the ground, Elphaba let out a shriek, and squeezed harder.

"When I said hang on, I didn't mean you had to squeeze the life out of me! Release your grip a little my sweet, I can't breathe!"

Elphaba clung harder. When it looked like they were going to slam face first into the ground, Fae jerked hard, and the broom moved up, until they sat a few feet off the ground. She guided it into an abandoned alley, and then, gently, removed Elphaba's hands from her waist, before gingerly stepping down, feet landing firmly on the pavement.

Fae turned to Elphaba, who looked slightly greener, if that was possible. Holding onto the broom with one hand, she held her stomach with the other, looking nauseous.

"You all right?"

"I'll be fine. Just get me down before I ruin the upholstery." Elphaba replied, as the broom did exactly that, tipping forward and tossing Elphaba on the ground; the green girl landed with a thud on the cobblestones in front of Fae.

Fae sighed, glaring at the broom.

"You didn't have to do that. That wasn't nice. Now, either you apologize, or I'll throw you into the sewer, where the rats can find you." Fae told the broom.

It sulked, but went over and rapped Elphaba smartly on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Elphaba asked, reaching up and rubbing her head. The broom then turned and dropped with a clatter at Fae's feet.

"That was rude. But, obviously that's all the answer we're gonna get out of you." Fae told the now lifeless broom. She stepped over it, and reached down, taking Elphaba's waist, and helping her to her feet.

"Go on in." Fae motioned to the door in front of them.

"Where?"

"There." Fae nodded to the door again, which Elphaba turned to. As she slowly made it to the doorway, Fae knelt down, and picked up the broom. Then, she moved ahead and opened the door, allowing Elphaba to go in before her.

"Now, you better behave yourself, or I'll be using you for firewood this winter." Fae told the broom as she followed Elphaba.

The door closed behind them.

"Where are we?"

"The corn exchange. It was a corn mill at one time, but, since it's been abandoned, I use the upper loft as my housing. Come on." And she wrapped an arm around Elphaba's waist, gently pulling the girl away from the wall she had been leaning against, and helped her up the stairs.

She pushed open the door at the top of the stairs, and helped Elphaba into a small one room apartment. Leaning the broom against the wall, Fae closed the door, then led Elphaba over to the hardwood table near what constituted as the kitchen.

"Okay. Just sit right there." As Elphaba sat back in the chair, Fae went over to the kitchen, grabbed a towel and a small bowel, and began pouring oils into it. Then, she pulled another chair towards Elphaba, set the bowl on the table with the towel, and turned to the girl. "Give me your foot."

Silent, Elphaba lifted her leg, and Fae placed her foot on her lap. She removed Elphaba's shoe, before examining the ankle.

"Tell me if this hurts."

Gently, Fae ran her fingers over Elphaba's ankle, and the girl hissed in pain. Fae nodded.

"Thought so. It's not broken, that's the good thing. If it were broken, it would hurt severly when I touched it. But it doesn't, so it's not broken. Just very badly sprained." Fae told her, examining the ankle. It had started to swell, and took on a slight purplish tint. "Here." Elphaba watched as Fae dipped the towel in the bowl. She braced herself for the sting of water, but instead felt a cooling sensation.

Oils.

"You use oils?"

Fae looked at her.

"Yeah. I do."

"So do I." Elphaba replied, smiling slightly.

Fae nodded as she bathed Elphaba's ankle in oil, before getting up. She rummaged in a drawer and came back, with a wrap in her hands. Taking Elphaba's ankle once more, she wrapped it, making sure it wasn't to tight for the girl. Once done, she gently set Elphaba's ankle on the ground, then got up and went to a cupboard.

"Would you like a cup of tea? I bet you're thirsty."

"Parched." Elphaba replied, as Fae brought down two cups and warmed some water. After ten minutes, she poured the water and added the tea, before coming back and handing Elphaba one.

"I don't have much. But whatever I have you can gladly have." Fae told her, plopping herself down in the chair across from Elphaba.

"Thank you. And this is fine." She said, taking a sip.

The two sat in silence, sipping their tea. After a while, Elphaba looked up.

"I don't think I caught your name." Fae said, setting her cup on the table.

"Oh, um… Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp."

Fae started. Then, she stood, and went to the cupboard, pulling out some crackers. Elphaba noticed the woman's change in attitude; Fae recovered quickly. Elphaba silently studied her.

She reminded Elphaba of someone, but she couldn't think who. Fae seemed strong, in control. Her green skin was something that puzzled Elphaba, who thought she was the only green-skinned person in Oz. But, then again, Fae _had said _that this was not Elphaba's Oz. Maybe there were more green-skinned people in this Oz. Either way, Elphaba felt a strong pull to the woman. She may have lived twenty-five years, but she looked like she'd aged forty. Life had obviously not been kind to Fae.

"Hmm? Sorry, what?"

"I said did you want something to eat?" Fae gave her a small smile.

"Oh… um… sure." Fae gently pushed the plate of crackers towards the girl, who took one. She nibbled it, lost in her thoughts.

Fae leaned against the counter, watching the girl.

Elphaba.

Elphaba Thropp.

It couldn't possibly be her. And yet, here she was, her teenage self, thrust in the future. A future she wouldn't see for another year, hopefully. As she studied her past self, Fae came to a conclusion. Elphaba looked slightly uneasy. She remembered the trust issues she'd had as a child, and they had only gotten worse as a teenager. Dressed in her Shiz uniform, Elphaba wore her hair in her customary braid, although it was now falling out. Fae remembered her days at Shiz. Especially when Galinda had tried to make her popular. What a disaster that had turned out to be.

Fae snapped out of her study when her subject yawned. Coming over to the girl, Fae asked,

"Tired?"

Elphaba nodded.

Fae went to the back of the room, and brought out the bedroll, making it into a nice little bed with the pillows and blankets. Once done, she went back to Elphaba.

"Come on."

And with little effort, Fae helped Elphaba to her feet, and towards the bed.

"You're ankle isn't broken, but I wouldn't walk on it to much, that way it'll heal faster." Fae told her, as she gently lowered Elphaba onto the makeshift bed.

"Okay. Um… wh… what do I wear?"

"Oh!" Fae hurried over and searched through a small chest of drawers. She pulled out a light, little black nightgown, and handed it to Elphaba once she made it back to her. Elphaba took the nightgown, and shyly asked Fae to turn around. Fae obliged.

_I can't believe I was so modest at Shiz. I don't even think about modesty now._ Fae thought, turning back around when Elphaba said it was okay. After checking to make sure Elphaba was in the bed, Fae grabbed a nightgown and changed, embarrassing the girl.

Once she was changed, she came back to Elphaba.

"Do you want to sleep in the bed?" Elphaba asked, starting to get out.

"No, no. You stay. I'll sleep on the floor." Fae said. She gathered a pillow and a couple extra blankets, and prepared a bed on the floor. Elphaba watched.

"Look, I don't want you to sleep on the floor. This is your home. You take the bed, I'll take the floor."

Fae scowled.

"No. You take the bed. I'll be fine on the floor."

After a moment's silence, Elphaba spoke.

"Well, how about we share the bed?"

Fae quirked one delicate eyebrow.

"If you want."

"Yeah, I want. A... and… I think I'd feel better if I had someone with me." Elphaba said, with a sheepish smile.

"Alright. If it'll make you feel better." Fae gave in, and climbed into the bed on the other side. Once the two were settled, Fae leaned over and blew the candle out next to the bed.

The two lay in the bed together, Fae to curious about Elphaba to sleep, and Elphaba to afraid about being in a new place. After a few moments of silence, Fae did something she never thought she'd do in her twenty-five years.

She leaned over and planted a kiss on Elphaba's forehead.

Elphaba just lay there, shocked.

Fae turned on her side, her back to Elphaba.

"Good night, Elphaba." Fae's voice broke the silence.

After a moment's shock, Elphaba replied, turning on her other side, her back to Fae's.

"Good night, Fae."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Library Capers**

**Okay, here's the fifth chapter, the second part of the second interlocking story--what happens in the present while Elphaba is in the future. **

**Thanks to ReallyObsessiveWriter for reviewing chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, I KNOW I DON'T OWN WICKED! Hey, Gregory, Stephen, would you mind getting off my back? It's starting to hurt and plus, I said it, didn't I? *goes and pouts in corner***

**I hope you all are satisfied with an update, however short it may be. And don't worry, the next chapter will deal with Elphaba/Fae.**

While Elphaba slept in the Oz Fae was from, Glinda, Fiyero, Boq, and Nessa spent their afternoon in thier Oz searching through the library. Normally, Glinda wouldn't be caught dead in the library, but right now, she didn't care. All she cared about was finding Elphaba, before something bad happened to the green girl.

Or worse, before Fiyero killed her.

"Here's some more books on the consequences of casting spells." Boq said, setting down a bunch of thick volumes. The group gathered around as Glinda sat in the chair at the table. She opened the first book, and turned to the first chapter.

"_Most sorcerers and sorceresses who are inexperienced with magic assume tha they will be able to cast spells and not face the consequences. However, the casting of a mispronounced spell has more affects than a properly pronounced spell. While a properly pronounced spell can lead to a handle on one's powers, a mispronounced spell can lead to uncontrolled magic that can cause dire consequences."_

Glinda looked at the others.

"_Such consequences are persons or things disappearing, switches into another's body, serious burns or blisters, changing of a person's skin color---"_

"Elphie could have used your mispronounced spell to change her skin color." Boq said reading over Glinda's shoulder. The others looked at him.

"BOQ!"

"How does that help my sister?" Nessa screeched, only to be shushed by the librarian.

"Oh shut up." Glinda snapped, before returning to the text. _"or, in very rare cases, death."_

Nessa gasped.

"But, the book said rare. So that can't mean that Elphie's dead." Glinda said, looking at Nessa.

"True, but we haven't found a body." Boq said. "We can't find Elphie. But that doesn't mean that she can't be dead, because sometimes, when you can't find a body, that usually means the person's dead." Boq stated. Nessa burst into tears.

"Elphie! Father's going to kill me! He wanted Elphaba to become Governor after him, not me! If we can't find her, I'll have to take the position, and.......and....."

Fiyero knelt next to the sobbing girl, attempting to comfort her.

"Shh Nessie. Just because we can't find a body doesn't mean she's dead." He glared at Boq. "We just can't find her. She could be anywhere, alive and well. So even though we can't find Elphie, that still means that she could still be alive, we just don't know where."

Hearing Fiyero comforting Nessa didn't help ease Glinda's fears. As Fiyero picked up the book and looked through it, Glinda laid her head on the table.

"It'll be okay Glinda. Don't worry, we'll find her. She can't have gone far." Boq said, patting Glinda's back.

Fiyero flipped through the book, until he came across a certain page.

"Hey guys. Look at this."

And he set the book down, indicating the page.

Glinda raised her head, and read the title.

"_To Cross Time."_

Glinda looked at the other three, then went back to the book.

"_A Spell to Cross Time. The caster may use this spell to go into the future. However, the consequences of this spell are extremely dire, especially if the caster is sent into the future. If the caster is told how the future turns out, or decides to tell how the future turns out, they will slowly loose their mind, or suffer a horrible fate. However, if the caster sends another into the future, and they discover how the future turns out, it could change the coarse of history, and destroy them."_

She scanned the spell, and gasped.

"What? What's wrong?"

"This is the spell."

"Wat spell?"

"The spell I cast today in sorcery." She pulled out a piece of paper, and unfolded it. Setting it next to the page in the book, Glinda pointed to the words.

"See. It's the spell. This is the spell."

"Okay?" Everyone looked at her.

"This is the spell I cast that sent Elphie to Oz knows where!"

"It doesn't say how to bring the person back." Boq whispered, scanning the rest of the passage. "It just says, that, the person thrust into the future may remain there for the rest of thier natural life, or until all of their worldly elements in the last life die away.

Realization dawned on what was being said. Nessa burst into tears again. After a quick argument between the remaining three, they decided to check the book out of the library, and meet at the girls' dorm the next day after classes.

That night, as Glinda lay facing Elphaba's empty bed, she thought back to what they had found in the library.

_Don't worry Elphie, I'll bring you home._

**Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. A Possible Way Home**

**Disclaimer: Do I HAVE to say it? Fine! Wicked does not belong to me....**

**Here's the sixth chapter of Changed? **

**Thanks to populardarling, Akasharouge, dg4g, Love That Wicked, greengirl16, and Pernicia for reviewing chapter five. **

**Enjoy....**

Elphaba rolled over. Light pierced her eyelids, and she buried her face further in the blankets. She knew it was morning, but really didn't want to get up and go to class.

_Maybe I should ditch. It couldn't hurt once._

Finally, after fifteen minutes of attempted returning to sleep, Elphaba groaned and sat up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked around.

_This isn't my dorm. This is NOT my dorm. This is DEFINATLEY NOT my dorm._

Her eyes landed on Fae, who stood at the table, pouring herself a cup of tea. As Elphaba stretched, moaning, she turned, her long black hair tumbled down her shoulders. She wore a different dress than she had worn the day before, this one with a design of black eyelet lace around the collar and cuffs.

"Ah, you're up."

Elphaba nodded, opened mouthed.

_This has to be a dream. I'm back in my dorm at Shiz, and Glinda is trying to get me up._

"Well, are you going to sit there, or come get something to eat? Because, I'm sure you don't want to eat the flies you catch if you leave your mouth open." Fae said.

Elphaba closed her mouth, and got up, slowly and carefully walking over to the small table. She stood in front of Fae, stepping gingerly on her injured ankle, clad in nothing more than her nightgown, arms around herself.

"Sit." Slowly, Elphaba pulled the chair out and sat. She spooned some scrambled eggs onto her plate, and took a piece of toast; Fae didn't have much more-a piece of toast, and a cup of tea.

Elphaba picked up her fork, and was about to take a bite, when she stopped, and blinked.

_Wait a minute._ Her mind said, _What if this isn't a dream? What if this is real, and she poisoned the food? _

Fae watched her.

"Don't worry. I didn't poison it. If I did, then I'm poisoning myself too, and we'll both be dead by noon."

Elphaba looked at her.

"Don't worry. I didn't poison it. It's fine. You need to eat something."

Taking that as the truth, Elphaba took a bite of her eggs. Finding that they were quite good, she continued finishing what was on her plate.

Fae sat, sipping her tea, watching as Elphaba finished her breakfast. She remembered how thin she had been--she was still thin, but not as thin as she had been in college--and people had told her she should eat more.

Fae chuckled silently, remembering how once Glinda-Galinda then-had tried to force feed her in the cafeteria during lunch one afternoon in front of the rest of the group. That had gone over well. Elphaba had ended up on the floor, with Galinda on top of her, putting food into her mouth and then opening and closing her mouth, forcing her to chew, and then rubbing her throat to make her swallow.

Fae snorted. If Galinda could see her now. She'd be appalled.

"What?" Fae looked up, to see Elphaba staring at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"You had this faraway look on your face."

"Oh, it was nothing. Just…..remenising." Elphaba nodded. Fae sipped her tea silently.

"Um…" Fae looked up.

"Yes?" Elphaba hesitated.

"D….do you think you could tell me how I'll get back?"

Fae thought a moment. Then, she set her cup down, and got up, going over to the small crate that doubled as a bookshelf. She knelt down, and rummaged around for a few mintes, before coming back to the table, and taking her seat again. She set a huge, leatherbound book on the table in front of her, and began riffling through it.

"Wh….what is that?" Elpahba asked, shocked by the book.

"The Grimmerie."

"Grimmerie?"

Fae nodded.

"It's a book of ancient spells. There are times when it gets hard to read, but I can understand most of it."

Elphaba nodded, watching, as Fae turned page after page, her dark eyes scanning the words. Finally the woman stopped, silently reading a page before looking up at Elphaba. A smile graced the woman's face.

"What?" Fae's smile widened.

"What?"

An eyebrow rose, and her smile grew.

"I think I found it."

**You know the drill.....**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Hopes Dashed**

**Disclaimer: not......m.....m....mine**

**Thanks to populardarling for reviewing six.....**

**....and on to seven! Don't worry, eight will be up in a couple days. I promise.**

Glinda threw another book on the floor. She had searched through forty books in the last two days, and found nothing so far. She turned, to see the girls' door open, and Fiyero enter.

"Well?" Nessa asked, from her perch on her sister's bed. Boq sat on the floor near Glinda's bed, a book open on his lap. He looked up when Nessa spoke.

"Did you find anything?" Glinda asked, as Fiyero entered with a book in his arms. He nodded.

"Well?"

"What did you find?" Nessa cried, as Fiyero moved to Elphie's bed. She abandoned the book on her lap to listen to Fiyero.

He sighed, glancing around at the others before sitting down on Elphie's bed. Slowly, he opened the book, and turned a few pages before stopping.

"That spell you cast…"

"Yes?" Boq asked, getting up and joining the other two on the bed.

"What is it?" Glinda asked.

"It says that the spell you cast…." Fiyero said, looking at Glinda.

"Well, Fiyero, what is it?" Glinda asked.

"Come on Fiyero, tell us." Nessa urged.

He looked at everyone.

"It says that the spell is…."

"What?" Boq asked.

"….irreversible."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chpater 8. You Say Goodbye…..**

**Disclaimer: Not mine..... :(**

**Thanks to Akasharouge and xEastendersFan4Lifex for reviewing chapter 7.**

**So, here is the eighth chapter.....a spell, and a possible journey home....**

While Glinda and the others discovered that the spell cast was irreversible, Fae was planning on attempting to send Elphaba back to her own time, with a spell of her own.

"Ready?" Elphaba nodded.

"Are you sure it'll take me home?" Fae shrugged, before pulling her hair back and twisting it, tucking it up under the hat. She tugged gently on the brim, making sure it was secure.

"I'm not. I'm telling you now, I have no guarantees. Spells _rarely_ do what you want them too. And I mean, rarely. But it's all we have, and it's worth a shot."

Elphaba nodded silently.

"Sit there." Fae instructed, pointing Elphaba to the chair at the table. The girl turned, and pulled out one of the chairs at the table. Then, slowly, Elphaba backed up, and sat down. Fae then moved to the counter, moving things off of it, and placing the book on top before climbing up after it.

She positioned herself, sitting cross-legged, and began reading from the book.

"akev sem teju dita mer ka….."

"Wait!" Fae stopped chanting, and looked up at Elphaba. The girl sat looking at the older woman. She wore a look of sadness on her face.

"What?"

"I...I just… wanted to say….goodbye."

Fae smiled, laughing silently. However, her eyes were full of sadness. And quietly, she whispered,

"Goodbye."

Then, the two broke eye contact, and Fae returned to the spell. She waved her hands, chanting slowly, gaining momentum as the spell continued.

"akev sem teju dita mer ka….."

Elphaba felt her heart speed up, and looked around, seeing the loft and Fae slowly vanish. Her head felt ready to explode, and she began to see spots; feeling as though she were about to be sick. Excitement rushed up her spine, and she let out a little giggle of joy.

Finally!

It worked! She was going home!

She closed her eyes, and prepared the short remark she was going to give to Glinda when she laid eyes on her.

Everything began to slow down, and the sickening feeling began to fade, until it stopped entirely.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, to see …


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Irreversible**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.....**

**Thanks to Happy loving Heroes, and Pernicia for reviewing chapter 8.**

**Enjoy. And chapter 10 should be up soon.....**

"What do you _mean_ it's irreversible? It can't be irreversible!" Glinda cried.

"It says it's irreversible." He stated.

"What?" Glinda demanded, getting up and snatching the book out of Fiyero's hands. She quickly read the page, moving back to the desk. Slowly, she sat down heavily in the desk chair, her mouth falling open and her face registering shock.

"That's what it says." Fiyero siad.

The others looked from Glinda to Fiyero and back.

"Wait," Nesa started. "So, what you're saying….is that Elphie won't be able to come home?" The poor girl looked ready to burst into tears.

Fiyero nodded.

"No. No, it can't be true. Elphie has to come home! She _has_ too! She _has_ too! If she doesn't, Father will kill me! He'll never forgive me! I'm not ready to become Governor! I'm not _fit_ to become Governor! Elphie is the one who loves politics! Not me! I hate politics! I want to become a professor! _A professor_!" Nessa sobbed, as Boq rubbed her back.

"There has to be something we can do to bring Elphie home." Boq told them.

Fiyero shook his head.

"I've looked through every book I could find. Each one said the same thing. There's no way we can get her back without loosing her in one way or another."

Nessa's sobs echoed through the room.

Finally, Glinda raised her head, staring at the other three. In a voice filled with shock and lost hope, she whispered,

"It is irreversible."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. ....And I Say Hello**

**Disclaimer: It's......it's.....I can't say it.......*scribbles it on piece of paper* There! *slams paper onto story chapter* {Written on paper: IT'S NOT MINE!}**

**Thanks to populardarling and dg4g for reviewing 9. **

**So, here's chapter 10. I've gotten a few questions about what happens when Fae casts the spell, and here's your answer. I hope I didn't disappoint.....**

….the loft.

She looked around quickly, slightly confused, before her eyes landed on Fae, still sittiing on the counter, reading from the book. Still chanting.

When Fae finished, she looked up, expecting to see a vacated chair, and was instead met with Elphaba. The woman blinked.

"Well, hello."

Elphaba smiled sheepishly, afraid to move for fear that the older woman would either snap at her or try and comfort her. She did neither.

"So…_apparently_ it didn't…..work." Fae said, lips pursed, looking back at the spell, reading it silently.

Elphaba shrugged, staying seated. After watching Fae for a few moments, she moved her gaze around the room. Nothing had changed. Everything was exactly the same when she vanished. The bedroll was still rolled up in the corner. The cups were still on the table. The broom was still leaning against wall.

Fae was _still_ sitting on the counter, the book in her lap.

Finally, unable to take the silence any longer, Elphaba got up, and slowly walked towards the door. The sound of feet on the floorboards caused Fae's head to snap up.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Elphaba turned to her. The girl was putting the majority of her weight on her unsprained ankle. She winced.

"Uh.....I.....I was going to go outside."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fae cried, picking the book up and dropping it with a THUD on the counter. Then, she scrambled down from the counter and hurried over to the girl. "You can't just....go outside!"

"Why not?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because....." Fae stopped and thought. ".....you can't."

"Why can't I?"

"Because....you can't."

"And why can't I?" Fae's eyes did several scans of the surrounding area, running through the multitude of excuses in her head. There weren't many.

Four, at most.

"Uh...." Fae closed her mouth.

"Unless you can give me a _valid_ reason _why_ I can't go outside, I'm going outside." Elphaba said, taking hold of the doorknob.

"It's dirty out there." Fae said, reaching out to grab her and then thinking better of it. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going outside." She said, giving Fae a quick one over before pulling the door open and gingerly making her way down the stairs. Fae let out a little whimper and bit her lip.

_She's too fucking stubborn for her own good. For....your own good. For.....her......for you....Oh, damn it Fae, you're too fucking stubborn! Now do you remember why you always got reprimanded by Frex? _Fae shook her head.

After giving a quick survey of the room, she hurried down the stairs and out the door.

"Elphaba!" She creid, hurring down the last few stairs. "Elphaba! Elpha-"

She shoved the door open, feeling it collide with something.

"Oof!" Fae poked her head round the doorway, to see Elphaba sitting sprawled on the pavement. "Ow! _What was that for_?"

"What are you doing on the ground?" Fae asked, coming outside.

"I _was_ standing outside getting some air, until you opened the door and knocked me down." Elphaba said.

"Oh, sorry." Fae said, coming over and extending a hand, which Elphaba took gratefully. Fae pulled Elphaba to her feet, and dusted her off. "Come on. Let's head inside and I'll wash that uniform."

She led Elphaba back into the corn exchange and to the loft.

"Hey Fae."

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you want me going outside?" Elphaba asked, as they made the last two stairs and entered the loft. Fae walked over to the kitchen area, filled a tub with water, and pulled on gloves.

"Take that off." She instructed, as Elphaba closed the door.

"Off? In here?" Elphaba asked. Fae turned to her.

"Yes in here. Where else do you think you can undress?" Elphaba looked around. Her eyes landed on a door on the other side of the room.

"That closet?" Fae tilted her head, raising an eyebrow, a don't-give-me-that-crap look on her face.

"'That closet?'" She repeated. Elphaba nodded. Fae snorted. "That's not a closet. It's an old storage room, that held corn husks when this was a corn mill. You're not undressing in there." Elphaba looked around.

"Do I have too undress here?" Fae nodded. Elphaba huffed. "Fine. But turn around." Rolling her eyes, Fae did as told. "Okay, you can turn around."

Fae turned, to see Elphaba's clothes on the table. The girl stood in front of Fae, covering herself. Her long raven hair was draped over her chest, covering her breasts, and her arms were crossed over her chest. She stood behind the chair. Fae rolled her eyes and grabbed Elphaba's clothes, dropping them in the basin.

"Um?" Fae turned, stopping her scrubbing. Elphaba crouched behind the chair, hiding as much as she could, and she reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes?"

"Wh.....what do I wear now?"

Fae stopped, and, taking off the gloves and placing them on the counter, she went over to the chest, and rummaged through it, before pulling out a pair of underwear and a dress. Then, she tossed them at Elphaba.

"Wear these for now." Elphaba caught them, and instantly pulled on the undergarments. Then, she held up the dress.

"Will it fit me?"

"It should. It's too small for me." Fae replied, pulling the gloves back on and returning to her washing. Elphaba nodded, and, making sure that Fae's back was turned, pulled the dress on.

"Um, Fae?" The woman turned, to see Elphaba standing behind her, her back to her. "Would you, hook me?" Fae took the gloves off and quickly did the hooks on the dress.

The woman was right, it did fit. The dress was a deep, midnight black, with a small pattern of black thread around the waist, looking like a belt. It just graced Elphaba's ankles, and fit perfectly at the waist and bodice.

"It was one of my old dresses. Wore it in college, when I went to Shiz." Fae said, as she continued washing Elphaba's uniform. "I.....I wore it.....to Doctor Dillamond's funeral." Fae said, her voice growing soft at the mention of her former professor. She stopped washing and stared off into the distance for a few moments, reliving that heartbreaking day.

Elphaba, who had turned around, and was brushing her hair off her shoulder, stopped. Her head snapped up, and she turned to Fae.

"Dr. Dillamond? _You_ know Dr. Dillamond?" She asked, moving closer to Fae. The woman nodded.

"Yes, I knew him. He was a brilliant professor. He knew all there was to know about the Life Sciences." Fae said, chuckling. "H...he was working on finding a link between humans and Animals when he died." Fae said. "H...he'd almost found it. He almost made that breakthrough.....and then....." She stopped, biting her lower lip and returning to the wash.

"What?" Elphaba asked, watching intently.

"He was found.....dead....in his lab. Madame Morrible said that....that he had fallen on a lens and that it had clashed a major artery. But it wasn't true. I was there the day they discovered him..... they brought him out on a stretcher, covered with a sheet, and....the wind picked up the end of the sheet....and blew it back. I saw the blood. Saw the way his.....eyes bulged and his mouth opened in horror. Saw the way his neck was turned. It was.....unnatural."

Elphaba sat down at the table, enthralled by Fae's story.

"Glinda's Ama Clutch ended up in the infirmary not long after. She....was in the last throes of some.....made-up mysterious disease Glinda had imagined." Fae said, chuckling softly, sadly. "We asked her.....if she'd seen what had happened to Doctor Dillamond. She said that....that night....she had gone to close the curtains, and seen Doctor Dillamond in his lab, with someone else....and that.... there appeared to be a struggle. So she.....went over to the lab....and....suffered some sort of fit...and ended up in the infirmary that night. When....when we asked her what she'd seen.....she said......something about....a knife.....and.....Doctor Dillamond......and....a.....tick tock thing...." Fae said, looking off into the distance, eyes narrowed, as if trying to make out the form from far away.

"Grommetik." Elphaba said, resting her chin in her palm. "Madame Morrible's metal servant is a tick tock creature. It gives me the creeps. There are days when I see it, and I just want to dismember it, or kick it into a wall, or drop it into the Suicide Canal. It_ worships_ her. And it follows her everywhere. I bet it follows her into the bathroom." Elphaba said, chuckling.

Fae let out a gentle laugh, returning to the wash.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Fae said, as she pulled out Elphaba's jacket and rung out the water, before draping the jacket over a stool. She sighed.

"So what happened?" Fae turned, to meet Elphaba's eyes. "To Ama Clutch?"

Fae thought a moment, wrinkling her nose.

_You've already told her....er, you....the story, you might as well finish it. Besides, it's not like she'll.....you'll.... remember any of this when she......when you....go back. If she goes back._ She knew she was right. She'd already started the story, she might as well finish it.

"Well, Ama Clutch got worse over the course of the night, and......around midnight.....she passed on. It just about killed Glinda, who thought she was the cause of Ama Clutch's death. Which, when you look at it, she was. We had the funeral the next afternoon, and Madame Morrible had us in her study for tea. I remember....Nanny kept complaining about....no saffron cream for the biscuits." Fae chuckled softly. "Afterwards, we...all went out to the Peach and Kidneys and held our own funeral for Ama Clutch. After that, several of them went to the Philosophy Club. I didn't go. I sent Nessa back to Shiz with Nanny."

"And Glinda?"

"I asked Glinda to come to the Emerald City with me. We were going to meet the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. I had.....brought along some of Doctor Dillamond's papers to give to him, in hopes that he would....realize what Doctor Dillamond had been working on and continue it. I was wrong....." Fae trailed off, pulled Elphaba's undergarments out of the basin, rung them out, and draped them over another stool. Then, she returned to the basin.

Elphaba remained silent. Finally, Fae spoke.

"Full of girlish hopes, that's what I was. Optimistic. A child. Being used as a pawn in Madame Morrible's political game. Just...a lowly pawn...being moved across the board by the player....in the hopes of becoming a queen and winning the game with checkmate." She pulled Elphaba's dress out of the basin, rung it out, and draped it over a chair. "And....when I realized....I removed myself from the match....took myself out of the game....disappeared from the board. And I've been removed from the match for the last six years."

She took the gloves off, and set them on the counter, before putting her clothes in the water and putting the gloves back on.

Elphaba waited. The only sound was Fae washing the rest of the clothes.

Quickly, Fae glanced at Elphaba, hoping she hadn't altered Elphaba's future.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope it answered a question or two.**

**~Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. What Now?**

**Disclaimer: Mine? No. Sadly.**

Glinda sat in Life Sciences. She had never felt so….alone.

Fiyero sat next to the window, Elphie's vacant seat beside him. Boq sat behind Glinda, and Nessa was on the other side of the room. The rest of the class sat in various seats around the room. Glances were cast towards the blonde, and whispers swarmed around the girl.

Once the news broke that Elphaba had disappeared- and that Glinda was somehow the cause- the whole of Shiz treated the girl like a leper. Rumors flew through the school like a witch on her broom:

That Elphaba's father had pulled her out of school.

That an unplanned pregnancy was discovered.

That Glinda and Elphaba had been lesbian lovers and that Elphaba had broken it off.

That Fiyero had slept with Glinda, and that Elphaba had found out and left.

That Glinda had murdered Elphaba and then destroyed the body.

Out of all of them, the school was betting on the last one.

None of them knew the truth. Only Glinda, Nessa, Boq, and Fiyero.

And Elphie.

And Madame Morrible, of course.

"Alright class, please read chapter eighteen, and write a three page essay on what you think was the creation of Oz. And Miss Glinda," Glinda stopped from gathering her books.

"Yes?"

"if, and when Miss Elphaba returns, please catch her up on her homework." Glinda nodded.

Once she left the classroom, Glinda joined the group at the small cafe outside of Shiz; the cafe that Elphie liked to frequent. As they took a table in the back, Glinda sulked down in her seat.

"Can you believe the rumors flying around campus?" Boq asked, after they ordered their tea.

"It's sick." Nessa said.

"Elphie's father pulling her out of school, an unplanned pregnancy, that you and Elphie were lovers, that I slept with you and Elphie found out, and that you killed Elphie and buried the body somewhere." Fiyero listed off the five major rumors that had made their way to the group's ears.

"But none of those things happened!" Glinda cried. "And now the whole school is blaming me!"

It was true. For someone who made more enemies than friends in her time at Shiz, Elphaba was sure gaining a support system since her disappearance.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now. Elphie's gone, and there's nothing we can do to get her back. We've looked through every book, every spell, every essay, and found nothing."  
Boq said.

Nessa shook her head. "No. Elphie _has_ to come home. She has too. We _have_ to figure out something."

Glinda looked up at them.

"But what if we can't? What if we can't bring Elphie home? What if Elphie is stuck in wherever she's at? What then?"

**Chapter 12 will be up soon....**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. A Flaring Temper**

**Disclaimer: Last night, I had a dream. I dreamed a dream of Wicked. It was hot, my canteen had sprung a leak....and I was thirsty, but I owned Wicked. Then, a little bulldog entered, his name, I have learned, was Stephen. And he said, "Wake up! You don't own Wicked, and you never will!" **

Elphaba woke the next morning. Sitting up, she noticed that Fae was at the counter, fixing toast. Still half asleep, Elphaba climbed out of bed and made her way over to the table. Plunking herself down in one of the chairs, she poured herself a cup of tea, and then sat and stared at it. Fae joining her at the table broke her from her trance.

"Morning sunshine."

Elphaba glared at her. Then, she yawned.

"What are we doing today?" Fae sipped her tea, as Elphaba grabbed a piece of toast. After a moment's thought, she spoke.

"I don't have anything planned.....well, I do have a meeting tonight, but I have nothing planned this afternoon. Why?"

Elphaba shrugged.

"Could we look around?"

Fae raised an eyebrow.

"Look around what?"

"Look around the city. I doubt it looks any different than my Oz, but I'd still like to see it." Elphaba told her, taking a bite of her toast. Fae shook her head.

"No."

"Wha--" Elphaba chewed and swallowed- "What? Why?"

"Because, it's too dangerous." Fae replied, finishing her tea and getting up.

"For who? Me or you?" Elphaba asked, turning to look at Fae.

"Both of us." Fae said, placing her cup in the basin.

"Wait, what do you mean 'both of us'?" Elphaba asked, standing. She didn't register the pain in her sprained ankle until she moved forward and accidently hit it against the table leg. "Ow!" The girl collapsed; Fae's head snapped up, and she rushed over, grabbing her elbow and pulling her up. "My ankle."

"Come on. Over on the bed. That's a good girl." Fae said, helping her to the bed and seating her on it. Then, she sat down and next to Elphaba and pulled the girl's foot into her lap. She unwrapped the used wrap she had placed around the girl's foot the night before, and set it aside, before getting up and grabbing a new one. Then, she took Elphaba's foot in her lap again, and examined it.

"The swelling's gone down slightly. It's still slightly swollen, but not as bad as it was the day before. Does this hurt?" Fae asked, gently running her fingers along Elphaba's ankle. The girl hissed quickly, and flinched slightly. Fae nodded. "It's healing. Those oils help, they help bring down swelling." And Fae gently rubbed said oil on Elphaba's ankle, before wrapping it. "You can still walk on it, just be careful." Fae told her, getting up and putting the used bandage with the rest of the clothes that needed to be washed. Elphaba stayed seated.

"Can we go out now?"

"No."

"But--"

"No."

"But I--"

"No! Okay? NO!"

"Wait. Would you _please_, explain to me, why we can't go out?" Elphaba asked, getting up and going over to Fae, being careful of her ankle. "Because.... I am having a _really_ hard time comprehending your _cracked_ psyche. What, are you this, _psychotic serial killer_ who only goes out at night? Or this prostitute who would get locked up for working the streets during the day? Please tell me, because I would _really_ like to know." Elphaba gripped the counter, across from Fae.

The older woman closed her eyes, sighing.

"We can't go out.....because I'm a member of the Resistance." Fae said finally. Elphaba pulled back. She'd heard of the Resistance, but didn't think it actually existed. Then again, this wasn't Elphaba's Oz, so maybe it existed here in Fae's Oz.

"Oh."

"Yea. Oh."

"But, that shouldn't matter. So you belong to the Resistance. Shouldn't you be able to go out?"

"I can. But I don't want to put you in danger." Fae said, reaching out to cover Elphaba's hand with hers.

"I won't be in danger! If I stay in this loft any longer, the one who's going to be in danger is you!" Elphaba cried, pulling away and backing up. Fae sighed, and seemed to deflate.

"Alright. We'll go out. For an hour. And an hour _only_. Understand? But once the hour's up, we come back here, got it?" Fae said, wagging her finger at Elphaba. The girl nodded.

"Oh thank you!" She cried, turning and hurrying to the door.

"Elphaba!"

"What?" She turned.

"Get dressed."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.** **Promise Me....**

**Disclaimer: NMHS. Translation: Not Mine, Happy Stephen.**

**I was so happy to see all the story review alerts in my inbox when I got back from Yerington this weekend. So, I decided to upload a new chapter....**

**Thanks to populardarling, Pernicia, and jenfalovesjaffas for reviewing chapter 12, and for all those who reviewed the whole story. And thank you to Pernicia for reviewing chapter 10. The questions were great, I love getting questions with reviews. Keep it up!**

**And now, on to Chapter 10.......**

_"You have to go! They can't find you here!" _

_"No! They'll kill you!"_

_"That's fine, as long as you get out!"_

_"I won't go! I'll tell them everything! Every last thing!"_

_"They'll only turn against you!"_

_"I don't care!"_

_"But I DO! Please, promise me, Glinda. Promise me, whatever you do, you won't try to clear my name. PROMISE ME!" _

_"A…..alright Elphie, I promise."_

_"Good."_

_"But I don't understand."_

_Blue eyes look out from behind a heavy tapestry. _

_A struggle ensues. _

_Water is thrown, and a high pitched scream pierces the air. _

_Once the travelers are gone, she moves from behind the tapestry, to see just a hat, resting where Elphie once stood. Knees hit the ground, and she reached out and picked up the hat, holding it to her chest. _

_"Oh Elphie." Sobs rack a petite body. _

_A clunk breaks the crying. She picks up the small, green glass bottle. She's only seen it twice before, in their dorm in Shiz, and the bottle the Wizard offered her. _

_"She was yours. All along, a child of both worlds. She was yours, and you killed her! Your own daughter! You murdered your own daughter!" Her scream pierces the sky, as loud as the last scream Elphie relased as the water hit her._

Glinda sat up, the scream echoing in her ears. She looked around quickly, before turning on the bedside lamp, expecting ot see Elphaba laying in the bed across from hers, buried in the blankets, but only to be met with an empty bed.

She curled into a ball, holding her knees to her chest, as she sobbed, her body racked with sobs. Over and over, her mind returned to the dream. It had been so real. The scream, the arguement.

When her heart finally returned to normal, Glinda climbed out of bed, turned off the light, and moved to Elphie's bed. She pulled the covers back, and climbed in, pulling the covers around her tightly, and snuggling into the pillows. It smelled like Elphie. The scent of books, oils, ink. Glinda closed her eyes, imagining Elphaba next to her, stroking her hair, singing softly to her.

_"Promise me... Glinda, promise me."_

Glinda sobbed, the words coming back from her dream.

"I promise Elphie, I'll bring you back. I promise."

**Thanks to all who reviewed 12, and here's a new chapter to read and review. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. It Began with Two Girls, and a Sincere Form of Loathing**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**Here's chapter 14. Hope you enjoy it. **

Elphaba watched, as Fae closed the door behind her. Once done, she let Fae take the lead, and followed close behind.

They passed several street vendors. Elphaba stopped, and turned around several times, taking the whole city in at one glance.

So far, to Elphaba, nothing looked any different. It looked like a normal city--except it was colored green. She had never been to the Emerald City, but had always wanted to go.

"Hey Fae--" Elphaba looked around, Fae was no where near. "Fae? Fae?" Quickly, Elphaba hurried down the street, searching frantically for a green-skinned woman in black.

No such luck.

"Fae?!"

"What are you screaming about?" Elphaba turned, to see Fae standing a few feet behind her, a basket over her arm. She had decided, that since they were going out, to take a basket, and buy some groceries. When Elphaba had asked, Fae had told her that she'd gotten paid the week before, and was planning on buying food for the next week, and was planning on doing it two days earlier, when Elphaba showed up. Fae had been visiting a fr

"Where were you?" Elphaba asked.

"Waiting for you to catch up. And when you didn't I figured I'd better go look for you. I had almost made it to Schwartz's Fresh Market when I realized you weren't with me. Thanks to you, I had to backtrack." Elphaba scoffed.

"Well, I'm_ sorry_ you had to backtrack, but I didn't know where you _were_. I'm _alone_ in a strange city, and the only person I _know_ is a....a green-skinned, black wearing, broom flying, sarcastic, nasty, thin-boned woman who calls herself a witch." Elphaba snapped. Fae's mouth dropped.

"Why you little....." Fae stopped, clamping her jaw shut in order to give herself time to think of something to say. "The last thing I wanted, was to come across a skinny, green-skinned, blackhaired, browneyed, sarcastic, whiny little schoolgirl laying in the middle of the road." Elphaba glared at her, watching as Fae turned and stalked back in the direction of the market. "Well, are you coming or _not_?" Fae snapped. Grumbling, Elphaba followed.

She stayed behind her, watching silently as Fae selected various fruites and vegetables. Then, she selected varous meat products, after only checking to make sure that they weren't from Animals.

"Ready?" Fae asked, turning to Elphaba. The girl shrugged. Fae rolled her eyes, and led Elphaba to the dairy market, where they bought eggs, cheese, and milk.

"Fae? Can we stop and get lunch?" Elphaba asked, hurrying to keep up with the woman.

"Alright. Come on." And Fae led the girl to a little cafe, outside of the Meatpacking District. As the two settled at a table, and ordered, Elphaba asked the question she'd been longing to ask since she met Fae.

"Fae?"

"Hmm?" The woman asked, as the waitress brought them their tea.

"H....Thank you." Elphaba told the woman before turning back to Fae. "H....how do you know Glinda?"

Fae raised an eyebrow as she added sugar to her tea, stirring. She set the spoon on the plate, took a sip, and then replied.

"I met Glinda...at Shiz." She started, folding her hands, her elbows resting on the table. "When Madame Morrible paired the girls up, Glinda and I were the only ones left without roommates. So, she paired the two of us together. At first, Glinda bitched and complained that she was having to share her private room with a 'vegetable.'" Fae laughed, placing quotes around the last word.

Elphaba added sugar to her tea.

"At first, we left each other alone, Glinda-Galinda, as she so aptly corrected us back then- had her circle of friends: Milla, Shimsham, and Phatane, or whatever their names were..."

"Milla, Shenshen and Pfanne." Elphaba supplied. She knew all too well Glinda's old friends. Milla was still a good friend of Glinda's and Elphaba's now, but Shenshen and Pfanne refused to associate with Glinda because she was Elphaba's best friend. Fae nodded.

"Right. But, not long after a dance at the Ozdust, and Doctor Dillamond's death--"

"The Ozdust? You've been to the Ozdust?" Elphaba asked. Fae nodded.

"Yes. That's actually how Glinda and I got to be best friends. This pointed hat?" Fae asked, taking it off and handing it to her.

Elphaba took it and looked at it beforehanding it back. It looked an awful lot like the hat Glinda had given her at the beginning of the semester.

Fae placed it back on her head, and continued, "There was a dance at the Ozdust at the beginning of the school year, and Glinda gave it to me as a gift, saying that it was a peace offering and asked me to come. When I got there, I realized that it was more along the lines of a practical joke. However, when Madame Morrible gave Galinda the training wand, and told her that I had asked her to accept Glinda or I'd drop, Glinda felt remorseful, and we became friends. After Doctor Dillamond's death, Glinda and I just got closer, almost like sisters." Fae chuckled, and sipped her tea.

Elphaba absorbed the information she as given.

"When Ama Clutch died, and I ran off to the city, Glinda came with me. But, not before Madame Morrible called Glinda, Nessa and I into her office and told us that we'd be perfect adepts to Gillikin, Quadling Country and Munchkinland. She tried to brainwash us. We weren't allowed to talk about it, and when we left, we all felt drained. We couldn't focus. It was just after Ama Clutch passed, and we went to the Peach and Kidneys and had our own little celebration in honor of her memory. When it ended, several of them went to the Philosophy Club.....Boq, Milla, Shenshen, Avaric, Crope, Tibbett, Fiyero...."

"Fiyero?" Elphaba's head snapped up. Fae nodded.

"Yes."

_No. Not my Fiyero. Wait, when did he become mine? When I first met him, that's when. _Elphaba thought.

"Glinda and I ran off to the city afterwards, and, after seeing the Wizard, I sent Glinda home. I told her I wasn't returning to Shiz. And, I kissed her goodbye, told her to hold out, and turned my back when the carriage left. Her cry still haunts me to this day." Fae said, finishing her tea.

"You haven't seen her?"

"No. In....six years, I haven't laid eyes on Glinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands. And I don't plan to." Silence. "Well, are you done? We've been out longer than an hour, and we'd better get back, because it looks like it's going to rain, and I didn't bring my umbrella." Fae said, getting up and gathering the basket in her arms. Elphaba finished her tea and stood. Fae paid the bill, and the two headed back to the corn exchange.

As the two climbed the stairs to the loft, one thought ran through Elphaba's head.

_Glinda's name is Glinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands. Glinda's name is Glinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. I Dreamed A Dream……**

**Disclaimer: I won't say it......well, at least out loud, I won't say I don't own Wicked. **

**Thanks to populardarling for reviewing 14.**

Glinda stumbled into Life Sciences the next morning. When Fiyero looked up and caught sight of her, six words came to mind.

What the hell happened to her?

"Hi Fiyero." Glinda said, sitting in her seat next to Elphie's empty chair. She did a double take. Was it just her, or were there flowers piled on Elphie's desk?

"No, you're not dreaming. People are treating it like a grave." Then, he leaned over and whispered, "They all think you killed Elphie." Glinda nodded.

"Hi Fiyero." He looked up, to see Katila, a good friend of Elphie's from her dance class, lay a red rose on top of the pile. "I'm so sorry about Elphie. I hope they find her soon." As she turned, she caught sight of Glinda, and glared. "Hello _Glinda_."

"Hi Tila." Glinda waved.

"It's _Ka_tila." She said, before stalking to her seat. Glinda turned back to Fiyero.

"See what I mean?" She nodded. "So, what happened to you?"

"I'll tell you after class."

When class ended, Glinda followed Fiyero, Nessa, and Boq to the small cafe they went to the day before. As they settled in their seats, Glinda spoke.

"Last night, I had a dream."

"About what?" Boq asked.

"Elphie. At least, I _think_ it was Elphie."

"Wait, how can you think it was Elphie?" Boq asked, as thier coffee arrived.

"Because it looked like Elphie, only.....older. Like, around twenty-three. Twenty-five."

"Well, Elphie's almost twenty. She'll be twenty in September." Nessa said.

"Did she say anything?" Fiyero asked. Glinda nodded.

"We were argueing. Something about....clearing her name."

"Clearing her name?" Fiyero asked. Glinda nodded again.

"I wanted to, but she didn't want me to. She made me promise, and then....hide behind a tapestry. We were....in this tower room. And.....these....travelers....showed up and fought with her, and then the girl threw a bucket of water on her, and.....she melted. And when I came out from behind the curtain, she was gone. All that remained was the hat and the bottle. And....then...."

"What?" Nessa asked. Glinda looked up at her.

"I realized, although I'm not sure how I knew....."

"What?"

"That.....the.....Wizard....that the Wizard is Elphie's father."

**Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. An Unplanned Broom Ride**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine. **

**WARNING: Emotions WILL reach the breaking point! I suggest you grab tissues when you read this chapter. You will cry. I did.**

Fae closed the door behind her. Making sure no one was following her, she hurried down the street, head bent. Her feet picked around the potholes as she hurried to her meeting.

Elphaba had begged to come, but Fae had been adament against it.

"No. The last thing I need, is a teenager lagging behind." _Even if that teenager is me._

So she left Elphaba in the loft. As Fae entered the building where the meeting was held, Elphaba sat at the table, bored. She looked around quickly, before her eyes landed on the book case. Getting up, she wandered over to it.

Books on the different religions in Oz. A History of the Ozmas. Munchkin Fairytales. The Grimmerie.

Wait a minute. Elphaba thought deeply.

She shouldn't take it. Fae would kill her.

But Fae would never find out.

And what Fae didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

Finally, deciding against her better judgement, she grabbed the book, and brought it over to the table, setting it down and opening it. She flipped through pages, the letters rearranging until she stopped on a page where the letters seemed somewhat stationary. Squinting, she could just make them out.

_"avegta eleka venute sangon meki..."_

Nothing.

The broom clattered at her feet. Elphaba knelt down, picked up the broom, the book abandoned. Getting up, she moved to the door, then stopped. A quick scan of the loft; her eyes landed on Fae's spare cloak, tossed over a chair. She grabbed it and headed out the door and into the alley. Once there, she set the broom down, and pulle the cape on. When she turned back to it, it was floating at waist level. Quickly, she threw her leg over the broom, straddling it like a hobby horse. It rose higher.

And suddenly, it took off, Elphaba holding tight.

She soared over the City, and Elphaba noted that it looked like the dollhouse Nessa had had as a child. Everything was tiny. All too soon though, sickness overcame her and she turned her attention straight ahead. The broom made a sharp turn all too soon and headed back the opposite direction.

Coming closer to the corn exchange.

Elphaba could see a figure entering the alley, getting closer to the door.

Fae.

Oh shit.

Elphaba let out a scream, at the exact same moment Fae turned, to see the girl and broom come towards her, and she ducked, just as Elphaba missed her head by an inch. Then, she turned, to see both girl and broom head for the wall. They ricochted off said wall, and landed in a pile of garbage bags and boxes that rested on the ground beneath.

Slowly, Fae moved until she stood directly over Elphaba. The girl was sprawled on top of the pile, Fae's extra cape wrapped around her, her hair fanning around her head. Slowly, Elphaba raised her eyes to Fae's and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess my exploring privileges are revoked, right?"

Fae reached out and grabbed Elphaba's hand, helping her up, before grabbing the broom. Then, silent, she turned and led Elphaba into the building, up the stairs to the loft. Once inside, Fae set the broom against the wall, and went to the counter to make a pot of tea, but stopped, wide eyed, when she saw the Grimmerie laying open on the the table.

"I'm sorry." Elphaba said, closing the door behind her. Fae ignored her.

"Fae, please. I said I was sorry. Please Fae, say something." Elphaba begged going to the counter. The woman leaned against the counter, fists clenched.

"You read the Grimmerie."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Fae said, turning to Elphaba. She was trying so hard to keep her temper in check. "You. Read. The. Grimmerie. Without. Asking." Fae told her, teeth clenched, pinching the bridge of her nose, before looking at Elphaba.

"I'm sorry. I was bored. There wasn't much else to do. So, I looked through the Grimmerie and read a spell---"

"You read a spell?! Do you know how dangerous that is! You could have altered time! Or wiped the planet clean entirely!" Fae snapped, before grabbing the book, closing it with a slam, and stalking to the book case and placing it with the others, before turning back to Elphaba. It took all her will power not to haul off and slap the girl.

"I'm sorry! I won't read it next time!"

"It's not just that! It's that you took the book _and my_ broom without my permission!" Fae snapped.

"Sorry! Next time I'll read your mind before I take something!"

"No! Next time, you'll ask before taking things that belong to other people!"

"I'm sorry I took it. But I don't have to do what you say!"

That's it. In one quick motion, Fae reeled back and slapped her, hard. Elphaba clutched her cheek, shock on her face. Then, she uttered one, simple, sentence.

"You're NOT MY MOTHER!"

Fae stopped, digesting the words. She then reached out to the girl, who promptly, with tears in her eyes, fled, opening the door to the storage closet and climbing in. It slammed shut behind her. Fae sat down at the table, sighing.

_"You're not my mother."_

Mother.

Her mother.

Melena.

Fae remembered Melena. With the mahagony hair, the blue eyes, the creamy skin. Melena, with the drunken stupors, the pinnoble leaves, the mood swings. The torrid affairs, the high society bloodline. Melena, who refused to be near her own child, her first born, and, was drunk or drugged when she was near her. Who, only put up with Elphab when the child was in the other room. Melena, who attempted to drown the child whenever she had the chance.

"Shall we go walk by the edge of the lake today, and maybe you'll drown?"

Fae's earliest memory, was of her mother taking her out to the lake near their house, and leading her to the edge.

Fae's worst memory, was of her mother pushing her away, towards the lake, and then kneeling down next to her.

Dipping her hands in the lake water, and then rubbing Fae's cheek. Patting down her hair. Slipping out of her dress and stepping into the cold water, only to come out moments later, and wrap her daughter in a hug. Kissing her cheek. Holding tighter as Fae cried out at the sting of the moister. Pressing her against her chest as the girl fought against her. And then raising, Fae in her arms, and walking into the water. Getting in to her waist, calming Fae down, and then letting go, letting her drop into the water, and then turning and walking out as Fae struggled to break the surface.

And when she finally did, looking around, to see Melena no where in sight.

Someone had pulled her out of the lake that day, saved her. Fae didn't remember who.

Turtle Heart, probably.

Her mother's lover.

Melena had been verbally, mentally, emotionally, physically abusive. To Fae.

And when Melena died after Nessa's birth, Frex had picked up the slack.

Fae had sworn to never hit another person, no matter how much they deserved it.

But tonight, she'd broken her own rule.

She'd hit Elphaba.

She'd hit herself.

And that hurt more than any abuse her parents put her through.

Finally, she got up, and turned to the closet. By the time she got to it, her heart had started pounding. She could hear Elphaba's sobs through the door, and couldn't help beating herself up for causing it. With a deep breath, she reached out and knocked.

"E.....Elphaba?" She asked softly, swallowing. Sobs, followed by silence. Then,

"Yes?"

"I....I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap you. A....I lost my temper. I shouldn't have hit you. I was wrong." Fae said, leaning against the door. It took all her courage to admit when she was wrong. But she was.

When no answer came, Fae turned, and headed back to the counter, when the door unlocked and swung open. Fae turned, to see Elphaba, sitting in a heap on the floor, staring up at her. Tears left red welts down her cheeks, and she hiccupped.

"Fae?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Silent, Fae turned back, and knelt in front of Elphaba, gently reaching out to touch her cheek, before wrapping the girl in her arms. Elphaba stiffened at first, and then relaxed. She'd never been hugged for the sake of being hugged by anyone but Glinda. And she liked it. It was comforting. Fae's embrace was comforting.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, into the woman's shoulder.

"Hush. There's no need to worry about that now. We're both hotheaded and we both lost our tempers. We didn't mean to. It was an arguement. People argue. It's normal. It's not your fault. So hush." Fae whispered, rubbing her back. Elphaba closed her eyes, burying her face in Fae's shoulder, letting the steady rhythm of the woman's hand on her back comfort her.

What she didn't know, was that it comforted Fae too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Lost in the Tide**

**Disclaimer: Mine? No. Ask that man over there why. *points at Stephen* **

**So, here's chapter 17. 18 will be up soon. **

**Thanks to dg4g, greengirl16, populardarling, and Akasharouge, for reviewing 16, and jenfalovesjaffas for reviewing *both* 16 and 15. Everyone has been great. I love that you all love the story, and want Elphie home, but there are a few things that have to happen first before she can come home, so sit tight, all will be explained soon..... **

_"Now wait just a clock tick. I know it may be hard, for that blissful, blonde, bubbleheaded brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could love someone like me. But it's happened, it's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you CAN'T CHANGE THAT!"_

_A small, porcelian hand runs across an emerald cheek. Long, emerald fingers gently brush the skin. _

_A cackle is heard. _

_"Feel better?"_

_"Yes. I do." _

_"Good. So do I." An emerald hand pulls back, and slaps porcelian skin. She grabs her cheek. _

_A fight ensues, the two rolling around on the ground, pulling hair, biting, screaming. _

_"Halt! In the name of the Wizard!" _

_Strong arms pull the blonde off the ravenhead, who is pulled to her feet and restrained._

_"Sorry it took so long for us to get here, miss."_

_"I can't believe you would sink this low. To use my own sister's death as a trap, to capture me!" _

_"No. I never meant to. I didn't." _

_"Right." A glare, as the emerald witch is led away, to be thrown in Southstairs._

_"Elphie!"_

"Elphie!"

Glinda's scream woke the whole floor.

As Nessa, Nanny, and Ama Clutch hurried into the room to calm her, Glinda frantically searched for Elphaba.

"Where is she? _Where is she?"_

"Who? Glinda who?" Nessa asked.

"Elphie."

"Glinda, Elphie's gone. Don't you remember?" Nessa asked, reaching out and grabbing the girl's hand. Glinda looked at her.

"What?"

"Elphie's gone. She disappeared. No one's been able to find her. She's been missing for two weeks."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. The Feeling of Belonging to Your Dreams**

**Disclaimer: Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. There's a man I know. He owns it all. I don't own Wicked...... **

**Thanks to populardarling for reviewing chapter 17.**

Elphaba looked up from the History of the Ozmas she held in her lap.

They'd finished dinner, done the dishes, and now, Elphaba sat reading. Fae, meanwhile, was getting ready. She had tonight off, but wanted to go to chapel. For some unknown reason. Sighing, Elphaba marked her place, and closed the book, turning her eyes to Fae.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I SAID NO!"

Elphaba backed off, going back to her book. After their arguement three nights earlier, Elphaba had learned to accept Fae's moods with a grain of salt. Elphaba was just as hot tempered, and the two danced around each other most nights, trying to make it through without an arguement.

Fae pulled on her gloves, and then her hat and cape, before going over to Elphaba. She leaned down.

"Now, I'll only be gone for a half hour or so. You'll be okay here?" She asked. Elphaba nodded.

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Fae, I'm nineteen, not nine. I can handle being at home, alone." Elphaba told her, giving her an I'm-old-enough-to-go-to-college-I-can-look-after-myself look on her face. Fae sighed.

"Okay." Then, she took the girl's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. Elphaba's eyes closed instinctively.

Over the last four weeks, the two had fallen into a routine. Fae always kissed Elphaba goodnight before going to bed or going out, in case the girl was asleep when Fae got back.

When Elphaba's eyes opened, Fae was at the door. Elphaba got up, listening as Fae gave her last minute instructions.

"Now, you can cook, just be sure to watch what you cook, I really don't want to have to clean up another mess like that stew disaster we had last week." Fae said, referring to an incident involving Elphaba, high heat, and vegetable stew. Elphaba nodded.

"I'll be careful."

"Good. And don't touch the Grimmerie."

"I won't."

"Oh, and don't touch my broom. I don't want to come home to find you flying around the city again."

"Okay. I won't. I promise." Elphaba said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Fae said, heading down the stairs. Elphaba closed the door, and returned to her book, after making a cup of tea. She sat in silence, as Fae headed to the Chapel of Saint Glinda.

The green-skinned woman slipped into the chapel, and headed to one of the little nooks. As she settled in front of it, she inhaled sharply, realizing that the likeness of the saint resembled Glinda. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and muttered a soft prayer.

So caught up in her devotions, she didn't hear the chapel doors open, or the footsteps.

And she didn't feel the presence behind her.

Only did she notice, when she heard the voice.

"Elphaba?"

Her head slowly rose, her eyes snapping open, mouth dropped. Silence.

And then the voice spoke again.

"Elphaba?"

**Read and review, please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. If This Fight is Worthwhile**

**Disclaimer: It's mine. All of it! Every last Wicked souvenir! Did you hear me? I said _souvenir_ not _Wicked._ Are you happy Stephen?**

**Thanks to jenfalovesjaffas and Akasharouge for reviewing 18.**

Glinda slid into the seat across from Fiyero and Boq the next afternoon. Nessa had History, but would meet them at the cafe after class. The three juniors all had free periods at the exact same time.

Well, four, counting Elphie.

"You okay Glinda?" Boq asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"No. I had another nightmare. In this one, Elphie and I were fighting, and then the Gale Force came and took Elphie to Southstairs." Glinda said, thanking the waitress for her coffee. The three sat in silence afterward, contemplating the meaning of the dream. Nessa met up with them after her history class, and not long after, the four headed back to Shiz, Glinda, Boq, and Fiyero heading to Life Sciences and Nessa to Ozian Literature.

As Glinda slid into her seat across from Fiyero's, several girls walked past, snickering to each other.

"That's the one that killed Elphaba." One of the girls said.

"I can't believe she's still in school. Didn't Morrible expell her or something when she found out?" One of the others asked.

"I heard their whole dorm room was covered in blood. That Glinda stabbed Elphaba multiple times and then hacked her to pieces, before dumping the body parts in plastic bags and taking them out to the woods and dumping them." Another said.

"I heard she kept Elphaba's eyes and mouth and placed them in a jar of rubbing alcohol, and that she keeps it on her nightstand."

"And she claimed to be Elphaba's best friend. Who knew that Elphie's best friend turned out to be a murderer."

Glinda's head snapped up at Elphaba's nickname. The girls turned and sneered at her, before taking their seats on the other side of the room.

As class settled down, ShenShen entered with Pfanne, and passed Glinda's desk; ShenShen deliberately dropped a crumpled piece of paper on the blonde's desk as she pasked by. Quickly, Glinda picked up the crumpled paper and unfolded it.

_Bring Elphaba back, or get out of Shiz._

Fiyero took the note out of her hands and read it. He quickly crumpled it up and stuffed it in his pocket. Glinda slunk down in her seat, ignoring everyone around her, tears in her eyes.

The other students were starting to get hostile with the petite, little, blue-eyed blonde.

It was just an accident.

A horrible, sickening accident.

Glinda didn't _mean_ to make Elphaba disappear.

It just happened.

As class started, Glinda tried to focus. She tried taking notes like Elphie would have. She tried being studious. She tried to act like what the other students said didn't affect her. And, once class ended, Glinda was the first out the door, waiting for the boys at the cafe. As Boq, Nessa, and Fiyero slipped into the booth Glinda was in, the small blonde threw her arms onto the table, buried her face in her arms, and wept.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. When He's Calling for You….**

**Disclaimer: Hi. My name is Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba, and I am a Wicked addict. My problem, is that I think I own Wicked, and I don't.....**

**Enjoy!**

Elphaba looked up at the sound of a door slamming. Slowly, she moved to the door of the loft, and passed through. She headed down the stairs, until she caught sight of Fae a few feet below her.

"Go away!" Fae grunted, pushing her full weight against the door.

"No. Not until we talk." The voice on the other side of the door responded.

Elphaba held her breath, listening, watching from her vantage point.

"I said _GO AWAY_!"

"No." Fae and the person on the other side of the door struggled, each fighting to gain control of the situation.

"Oz, you're making me out to be a monster."

"That's because you are!"

"I just want….to…talk! Please Elphaba!"

Elphaba started. She saw Fae back up, and someone come stumbling in, before turning and hurrying back up the stairs and into the corn exchange. Once inside, she looked around frantically, before diving as well as she could into the small closet that had once been an extra room for storing corn husks.

With the closet door open slightly, just enough so she could watch, Elphaba heard the door open, and saw Fae enter, followed by a man. He had diamonds down the left side of his body, and thick, sandy hair. Even from here, Elphaba could see his sapphire eyes. He looked familiar, but Elphaba couldn't place her finger on who he reminded her of.

"Alright, you're here. I let you in. Now _talk_." Fae said, tossing her cape onto the bedroll in the corner. She raised her head, and looked around quickly, searching for Elphaba.

Finally, her dark eyes landed on the closet door. Slowly, her head tilting to the side, brows knit, she moved towards the closet door, which stood slightly ajar. Reaching out, she made to open it, when,

"What are you _looking at_?"

Fae turned, the closet door forgotten.

"I…I thought I saw my cat, Malky, hiding in the closet. But it wasn't. Just…some old cornhusks lying on the floor." Fae said, glancing over her shoulder at the closet.

He nodded.

"Now. Talk." Fae ordered, striding to the counter and pulling out a few crackers and some cheese.

He sat down at the table, sighing.

"It's so good to see you."

Fae _raised_ an eyebrow.

"That's all you have to say?"

He laughed silently and shook his head.

"No. Elphaba, what happened to you?"

Elphaba sat in the closet, breathing quietly, listeing intently. Shocked that Fae was letting this man call _her _Elphaba.

"I couldn't stay. I…I couldn't stay and listen….as Madame Morrible talked about silencing the Animals, and….I couldn't go back after seeing the Wizard, k…_knowing_ that he was the one that was silencing the Animals. I couldn't." Fae said, sitting down at the table.

"You left all of us. Boq, Glinda, Nessa. Me." Fae lowered her head.

"I know."

"Without word or explanation."

"I know."

"You worried all of us."

"I know. I'm sorry." Fae whispered.

"Why?" He asked, leaning on the table.

"I felt….fake. Like by staying at Shiz, I was betraying myself. Like I wasn't me anymore. So I left."

"And what have you been doing since leaving Shiz?"

"Working to help the Animals." Fae said, sighing. "Fighting against the Wizard."

Elphaba gasped, and stumbled back, accidently kicking over a pail that sat next to her foot. Fae's head turned sharply, she eyed the closet door, before returning her attention to the man.

"Now that we've talked about me, how are you?"

By the time Elphaba turned back to the conversation, Fae was leading the man to the door. She listened intently.

"Don't come back, Fiyero. I mean it. Please." He sighed.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba whispered. _Fiyero?!_

"I don't make promises I can't keep, Elphaba." He replied, before leaning down and kissing her. Then, he left, the sound of his footsteps fading. Fae closed the door, and leaned against it for a few moments, the feel of the kiss soaking in.

Then, she pushed herself away, and stalked over to the closet door. In one quick motion, she pulled the door open, and backed up, as Elphaba toppled out onto the floor at her feet.

"So, eavesdropping now?" Fae asked, turning and going to the counter. She pulled out two mugs, and filled them with hot water. Elphaba sat up.

"I din't want to disturb you."

"Uh-huh. Well, there's nothing we can do now. We can't go back and fix the past, nor can we go forward and change the future. So come on, up you go. Set the table if you want, and I'll get dinner." Fae said, returning to the door and helping Elphaba to her feet.

"Okay." Elphaba said, tryig to digest the conversation she had just heard. She watched Fae go back to the mugs, and nodded silently as she accepted the tea.

The two women sat in silence the rest of the night, sipping their tea and thinking. Finally, Elphaba opened her mouth.

"Uh.." Fae looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"N....nothing." Fae nodded.

When they'd finished their tea and climbed into bed, Fae kissed Elphaba's forehead, and turned her back to the girl. As Elphaba lay in the blankets, slowly drifting off to sleep, one thought kept her awake.

_Could it really be? Was he sent here also? Is it really......Fiyero_?

For the most part, she was right.

What she didn't know, was how far off her assumption was.

He may have been Fiyero, but he was a _far_ cry from the Fiyero _she_ loved.....


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. I'll Wait**

**Disclaimer: Mine? Nope.**

**Thanks to dg4g, Elphaba1fan, Akasharouge, and populardarling for reviewing 20. **

**Now, onto 21.....**

"_Father's dead. Died of shame because of you! You embarrassed the whole family! I wouldn't be surprised if Mother isn't turning in her grave because of you!"_

"_Can it Nessa! I've done everything for you, my entire life! And now, I'm able to help the Animals because I don't have to take care of you! You have servants to take care of you, and I have Animals to save!"_

"_Animals! Animals! Animals! Always those __stupid__ Animals!"_

"_They need to be saved! They need to be helped!"_

"'_They need to be helped!' I need to be helped! You never once thought to help me!"_

_A spell is cast. Silver slippers slowly turn red. _

"_What are you doing? Stop it Elphaba! Stop it!"_

"_Finally. I'm doing something good. Finally." _

_A figure stands from a wheelchair. Another enters, looses his heart, flees. _

"_I'm sorry Nessa. Everything I've ever done for you never has and never will be enough. I'm sorry." _

"_Elphaba!" _

_A green head turns, raven hair whipping around. _

"_I will pray for your soul." _

_Dark eyes narrow. The figure stalks out of the house, but turns back, uttering one final sentence. It's the last time they will see each other._

"_I will wait for your shoes."_

Gasping, Glinda sat up. Drenched in sweat, she searched the room for her green skinned roommate, before remembering that Elphaba was missing.

Tears slid down her cheeks, and she climbed out of her bed, before slipping into Elphaba's. As she snuggled into the covers, her hand found the green bottle under the pillow.

"_It was my mother's."_

Holding it tight to her chest, Glinda sobbed herself to sleep, the voice ringing in her ears.

"_I'll wait for your shoes."_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. Nothing Is What It Seems….**

**Disclaimer: I own Wicked! I own Wicked! I own-- *gets hit in stomach with broom by Stephen Schwartz* Okay. I don't own Wicked. I won't sing it anymore..... **

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Thanks to populardarling for reviewing 21.**

"OH MY OZ!" Elphaba cried, sitting up in bed. She looked around, before turning to her bedmate, making sure she hadn't woken Fae.

No such luck.

"Elphaba. Elphaba what's wrong?" Fae asked, sitting up and turning to the younger girl. Her long black hair tumbled down her back in tangles, her eyes clouded with sleep. "What is it?"

Elphaba looked at her, the light from the moon falling through the skylight and lighting her eyes. Her dark eyes were wide with fear, and she backed away from Fae, nearly falling off the bed.

"What is it? Elphaba?" Fae asked, reaching for her; the girl backed up farther.

"N…..nothing. J….just a nightmare." The girl said. Fae reached out and took the girl's shoulder.

"You sure?" Concern filled her dark brown eyes. She looked worried. Elphaba nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Fae nodded, accepting it.

As the two settled back down, Elphaba cast a quick glance at Fae, before climbing quietly out of bed. The older woman was asleep, her breathing even. She tiptoed to the door, pullled it open gently, and, closing it softly after her, she hurried down the stairs.

Once she made it to the bottom, she trailed her hand along the cold surface of the wall, her footsteps slowing as she made it to the bottom. As she stepped onto the landing, she leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down it, until she held her knees against her chest. Her breathing slowly began to speed up, and she started to see spots.

"_Please Elphaba!"_

The man's--Fiyero, was that his name?--Fiyero's voice rang in her head. She reached up and grabbed her hair, the conversation from yesterday morning, buzzing in her head.

"_Elphaba, what happened to you?" _

"_I couldn't stay. I…I couldn't stay and listen….as Madame Morrible talked about silencing the Animals, and….I couldn't go back after seeing the Wizard, k…knowing that he was the one that was silencing the Animals. I couldn't. __I felt….fake. Like by staying at Shiz, I was betraying myself. Like I wasn't me anymore. So I left." _

"_And what have you been doing since leaving Shiz?" _

"_Working to help the Animals. Fighting against the Wizard. D__on't come back, Fiyero. I mean it. Please." _

"_I don't make promises I can't keep, Elphaba." _

"_Elphaba."_

"_Elphaba."_

_Elphaba._

"_No! No! It can't be true! It can't be_!" Elphaba cried, tearing at her hair, her fingers tangling in the long raven strands, parts of it ripping out. The tears stung her cheeks, leaving red welts, and she clawed at her skin, sobbing as she realized the truth.

Fae and Elphaba were one in the same. Elphaba and Fae were the same person.

"It can't be!" Elphaba sobbed, as it hit her full force.

She was Fae.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. Something In the Wake of Your Smile**

**Disclaimer: *clears throat* I do not own Wicked. I was told to say this. Stephen told me to. *looks at Stephen* I hate you.**

Rain pelted the windows. A fire roared in the girls' fireplace.

Glinda sat curled up in a chair in front of it, staring into the flames.

_"You're blocking my reading light, Glinda. Would you mind moving?"_

"Sorry Elphie. I didn't realize I was blocking you. I'm sorry. Here. I'll move." She whispered, climbing down from the chair and curling up on the floor.

"Blocking what?"

Glinda turned, to see Fiyero, Boq, and Nessa in the middle of the room. A stack of books was on Nessa's lap, and the boys each carried a bag, bulging with books.

"Oh, nothing."

The others joined Glinda on the floor in front of the fire. Boq took the books from Nessa's lap, and Fiyero helped the youngest Thropp sister out of her chair and onto the floor, so she could feel the heat better. Once they were all situated, they started their research.

Two more weeks had passed, making that four weeks without Elphaba. The whole school still hated Glinda, minus Nessa, Boq, and Fiyero. The whole school still blamed Glinda for Elphaba's disappearance. The whole school still believed the rumor about murder.

Early this morning, Glinda had found a pile of papers stuffed under her door, and a few taped to the front. When she opened them up, it was revealed that they were all hate letters. Glinda pulled the stack of rumpled letters out of the book in front of her and dropped them on the floor.

Fiyero, out of curiosity, picked one up.

_You're nothing more than a lying, murderous, bitch. Get out of town before someone does to you what you did to Elphaba._

Fiyero shook his head. He dropped the letter and picked up another one.

_How does it feel to be the most hated person since our little missing frog princess?_

Nessa reached over and grabbed the letter, reading it silently.

The note was right, however. When Elphaba had showed up at Shiz, she _had_ been the most hated person there. Now that she was gone, Glinda had taken Elphaba's place.

The roles were reversed.

The hated became the loved, and the loved became the hated.

"How do you handle this?" Nessa asked. Glinda shrugged.

"I deal with it."

"Yes, well, you should have learned a few tricks from Elphaba about ignoring comments and biting back. She's the queen of sarcasm." Nessa said.

Glinda smiled.

It was the first smile they'd seen on her since the incident.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24. Precious Moments Are All Swept Away**

**Disclaimer: ........I won't say it. Everyone _knows_ that it's Stephen's.**

**Warning: You will cry with this chapter also! Tissues are advised, but not mandatory.**

Fae rolled over, her eyes opening. At first, everything was blurred by sleep, but soon, Fae saw that Elphaba's side of the bed was empty. She sat up quickly, and did a quick scan of the room.

An emerald hand moved through dark, ebony locks.

"Elphaba."

No response.

"Elphaba?"

Still no response.

At first, Fae thought she'd gone to use the chamber pot, but when twenty minutes passed, and Elphaba failed to return, Fae began to worry.

Finally, her eyes landed on the doorway. Throwing back the covers, she climbed to her feet, and moved towards the door. It was slightly ajar. She pulled it open, and slowly moved down the stairs, being careful of her footing. There had been many a time when she'd tripped going down the stairs. Hell, there'd been many a time when she tripped going _up_ the stairs.

"Elphaba?"

No response. Maybe she wasn't being loud enough.

"Elphaba?"

Still no response.

"Elphaba." Fae's whisper caught the girl's ears.

She turned, tears still leaving trails of red down her cheeks, and saw Fae's silhouette coming down the stairs. She quickly wiped her tears, and sniffled.

The last thing she wanted, was Fae to discover she'd been crying.

Even though she had every reason to cry.

"Elphaba? What's wrong?" Fae asked, finally reaching the bottom and sitting down next to the girl.

"N…nothing Fae. I just…..just miss home." Elphaba said, sniffling, carefully wiping tears off her cheeks.

Fae raised an eyebrow.

She didn't buy that for a minute. She wasn't stupid. She was a former Shiz student. Okay, Shiz dropout, but still, Shiz student.

"Look at me." She reached out and gently grabbed the girl's chin, turning her face. She gasped silently at the sight of the burns on Elphaba's cheeks. "Come on. Let's go put oil on those burns so they don't scar." Fae said finally, getting up and starting back up the stairs.

When Elphaba didn't follow, she stopped and turned.

"Elphaba?" The girl curled into herself, sobbing, fresh tears sliding down the grooves in her cheeks. Slowly, silently, Fae returned to her place next to Elphaba.

"It's not that you just miss home." Elphaba shook her head. "What else?" Another shake of the head. "What else?"

Elphaba looked at her.

"F….Fae?"

"Yes?"

"Is this.... what happens to me?"

"What?" Shock on the older woman's face.

"Is this what happens to me? Do…. Do I live this life? Do I live here? In the corn exchange? Do I become a fugitive? Do I become…..will I become…..am I.... you?" Elphaba asked, waiting, hoping, that Fae would say no, that she would tell her that she didn't have this fate, that she wouldn't live this life.

That the names, the green skin, the raven hair, were all coincidences.

Fae stayed silent.

That wasn't a good thing. Biting her lip, Fae glanced at Elphaba before turning away.

_Tell her. You have too. But if I do, then I'll jepordize her whole future--my future. But if I don't, she'll end up here, in another year. At least, if you let her know, maybe she can save herself. Save you. Save me._

"Fae?"

That one word brought the woman from her internal struggle. She turned, meeting Elphaba's brown eyes. Her eyes.

Slowly, she nodded.

It took a moment for acceptance to hit, and once it did, Elphaba broke down. Grabbing her hair, she pulled and yanked, rocking back and forth, sobbing, unwilling to accept the truth, but forced too. She had been with her future self all along. And never known.

This, is who she would become. This woman next to her.

With the tired eyes and worn smile. With the black conicle hat and broom.

With the green skin and the hostile nature.

With the long black cape and the Grimmerie.

This……..this Witch.

Elphaba's sobs brought tears to Fae's eyes. Blinking them away, she moved closer, and slowly, reached out to the girl. Hesitant at first, she pulled back, then, gathered up her courage and wrapped her arms around Elphaba.

The girl curled willingly into Fae's arms, pressing her head against the woman's chest.

Fae held the girl against her, rubbing her back and whispering soothingly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Soon, her whispers turned into a soft hum.

"Shh. Hush, hush my sweet. No more crying my sweet girl. No more. Now's not the time for tears." Fae whispered, stroking Elphaba's hair.

They stayed in the stairwell, Fae against the wall, Elphaba in her arms, rubbing the teenager's back and humming softly, the same tune repeating over and over again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25. I Get A Notion From The Look In Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer: NM. Everyone knows what this means, but for those who don't: Not Mine.**

**Thanks to Akasharouge for reviewing 24. And 22. **

"Miss Glinda? Would you come to my office, please?"

Monday morning, as the four were heading to class- Nessa to Math and the others to History- Madame Morrible stopped the small group, singling Glinda out. The small group stopped, and the other three turned to Glinda, who was now the center of attention. Normally, the girl would revel in it, but not now. Not with Elphie missing and the whole school against her, minus the three at her side.

Quickly, the blonde looked around, seeing all two thousand eyes on her. Slowly, the girl nodded.

She gave the other three a quick wave goodbye, and followed the headmistress back to Crage Hall.

Her insides churned as they got closer to Morrible's office.

"Please, Miss Glinda, have a seat." Morrible said, once they entered. The woman moved and sat down at her desk, as the blonde hesitantly took one of the chairs across.

"Now, Miss Glinda, as you may have noticed, since Miss Elphaba's disappearance, the rest of the school seems to have put you to blame. After all, it--"

"But I--" Morrible held up a hand to silence the girl.

"Please, let me finish. You were the last to see Miss Elphaba, and it's due to your _stupidity_ that she vanished. And, as I understand it, you have been trying to find her and bring her back."

"Yes." Came the whispered reply.

Morrible nodded.

"I have also noticed, that the students seem to be siding with Miss Elphaba instead of you. It looks like your popularity at Shiz has run out, Miss Glinda. You are no longer the reigning queen, that title has been handed over to Miss Elphaba, even though she isn't here."

"Yes."

"I also noticed that some of the students have been getting extremely hostile with you. Leaving you notes, threatening you. I don't condone such behavior, Miss Glinda, from any of my students, no matter how rich or how poor."

"Thank you Madame--"

"However," The Head continued, leaning towards the girl, her fish like eyes bugging out at odd angles. "when the student rightly deserves it, as you do, Miss Glinda, such behavior is and will be tolerated, perhaps even encouraged. And, seeing as you caused the disappearance and possible _death_ of another student, I will not condone the behavior of the other students, because, Miss Glinda, I feel that you _deserve_ what the other students are putting you through."

Glinda's mouth dropped. Morrible leaned back in her chair.

"You may go." Silent, Glinda gathered her books and stood, nodding silently to the Head before hauling it out of the office.

Instead of going to class, she fled to the cafe, slid into the chair at Elphaba's favorite table, and ordered a cup of raspberry tea, like Elphaba used to. Holding the cup close to her chest, she breathed in the scent, and closed her eyes. Then, she took a sip. The hot, fruity liquid slid down the back of her throat, and she grimaced, but managed to swallow it down.

"I never understood why you always ordered raspberry tea. It always tasted bitter to me." She whispered.

_"And I never understood why you always ordered that frou-frou mocha latte. It always tasted too sweet to me_." Glinda opened her eyes.

Elphie sat across from her, a cup on the table in front of her, her long raven hair tumbling down her shoulders, out of its customary braid for once. She looked slightly older than Glinda remembered, but that could have been due to stress. Her eyes were coated in a thin layer of black eyeliner, and a light flush of dark green eyeshadow. Her emerald lips held a clear sheen, shimmering in the light. Glinda noticed that her nails were painted a gorgeous black and green French, and she wore a black jeweled bangle on her wrist.

The blonde smiled, and took another sip. Her lips puckered.

"Okay. Raspberry tea is disgusting. How do you stand it?"

Elphaba laughed.

_"Here." _She tossed a few sugar packets at the blonde.

"Sugar?"

Elphie nodded.

_"Lots of sugar. Helps with the taste."_

"But you hate sugar."

_"No. I hate mochas and espressos. Lattes I don't mind. But for tea, I need sugar. In fact, sugar is the only thing that helps me keep the tea down." _Glinda told her, as the blonde added the sugar to her tea.

"Oh."

The two girls stayed silent for a moment. Elphaba reached out and grabbed the salt shaker. Silent, she began rolling it between her long, slender green fingers. Her dark eyes shifted from the door to Glinda and back. She seemed nervous.

"Elphie?"

_"Look, Glinda, I know what they're saying about you."_

"You do?"

Elphaba nodded.

_"Yes. I've seen the notes, and I heard about your conversation with Horrible Morrible."_

"B...but I just went to..."

_"I know. But I saw you go into her office, and I knew it couldn't be good." _

Glinda nodded.

"Elphie. Fiyero likes you."

Elphaba snorted.

_"Yeah, right."_

"He does. He loves you."

_"Loves me?"_ Elphie had a dreamy look on her face, and Glinda smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Glinda turned, to see Fiyero next to the table. Glinda noticed that Elphaba turned also.

_"Hi Fiyero."_ She smiled at him, waving.

"Elphie's here."

Fiyero looked at Glinda.

"Where?"

"Right here. Silly Fiyero. She's sitting right across from me." Glinda said, gesturing to the seat. Fiyero turned to it.

It was empty.

Sighing, he sat down in the empty chair.

"Fiyero don't! You're sitting on Elphie!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

_"I don't mind."_

The raven head waved, and Glinda blinked, to see Fiyero in the chair, not Elphie.

"Glinda, are you okay?"

"Wh....b.....but she was.....there. _Right there_!" Glinda cried. Fiyero reached over and took the girl's hand.

"Glinda, I'm worried about you, we all are." Then, he reached up, and touched her cheek. She seemed slightly warm. He moved his hand to her forehead.

And then he looked into her blue eyes.

They shone with an odd light.

He felt her forehead again.

It was warm.

Now he knew what was in her eyes.

Fever.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26. Sometimes You Wonder**

**Disclaimer: *writes on paper* Not mine**

**Thanks to Akasharouge and Elphaba1fan for reviewing 25.**

**Now, I've had several people ask me to bring Elphie back. I would love to, but there's a lot more that has to happen before she can return. And there are a lot more _people_ she has to meet before she can return.....**

Elphaba woke, raising her head. She was back in the loft, on the bed, in someone's arms. Slowly, she turned, to see Fae next to her. Her hands moved to her waist, only to find Fae's arms around her waist, holding Elphaba to her.

After a few moments, everything came rushing back to her.

However, Elphaba remembered nothing beyond Fae wrapping her in her arms.

She must have calmed her down enough to bring her back to the loft, given her a sleeping draught or something, and put her to bed. Sometime in the middle of the ngiht, Elphaba must have pulled Fae to her, and snuggled down in her arms.

The teenager sat up, and looked at the woman lying next ot her.

Fae's long raven hair tumbled down her back in the knots, her eyes were closed, and her breathing even. She gently pulled Elphaba closer to her in her sleep. The girl looked around, before gently slipping out of the woman's embrace and the bed. Her feet landed on the floor, and she moved to the table. She picked up a cup, and then went to the counter. Filling the kettle with water, she heated it, and then reached around for a clean cup, placing the others in the basin.

When the kettle began whistling, Elphaba removed it, and poured a cup. Then, she fixed tea, and laid it on the table. Then, she grabbed a piece of paper, and scribbled a note on it, tucking it under the cup.

After quickly and quietly changing and brushing her hair, she pulled her boots on and grabbed Fae's spare cape, heading for the door.

"I'll be back. I promise."

She closed the door quietly behind her and hurried down the stairs and out into the street.

Her heart pounded, horrified that Fae would stop her. When no one came racing after her, she continued on, wandering around the City, taking in the shops.

She passed beggars on the street, guards patroling the city. Shops had colorful displays in their windows; cafes had their doors open.

Elphaba wandered through the delicious scents of warm bread, tea and coffee.

Quickly, Elphaba looked down at the small pouch she held in her hand. At the last minute, she'd knicked it from under Fae's pillow. Gently, the girl shook it. Coins jingled inside.

She loosened the drawstring, and poured the coins into her palm. Glittering gold and silver coins spilled out. Lots of them. Counting softly, Elphaba noted that there had to be close to fifty dollars total in the small pouch. Fae must have been saving up. She put the coins back in the pouch, and looked around.

She was standing in front of a cafe.

Biting her lip, she thought a moment. Finally, she pushed the door open, and entered. Taking a table, she sat down.

"What would you like, Miss?"

"Uh....a cup of raspberry tea, please." The waiter took her order, and five minutes later, brought her her tea. Elphaba thanked him, and settled back, sipping her tea.

When she finished, she counted out the amount, and left it on the table.

Once outside, she continued to wander around, taking in everything. This Oz seemed more desolate, more tightly contained. Street urchins ran around, picking pockets, vendors set up their wares.

She moved down the street, feeling slightly repulsed by the way things were. She continued down the street, not paying attention as she walked, her mind on Fae.

Fae, who was still asleep back in the loft.

Or, had been.

The woman jumped awake, startled by a nightmare, and looked around.

"Elphaba?" She quickly climbed out of bed, and hurried to the table. The cup of tea was steaming on the table top, but Fae's eyes moved to the note beneath.

_Fae,_

_Went out to get some air. Will bring back a few groceries. _

_Don't worry, I'll be back soon._

_Elphaba_

Fae's jaw clenched, and she crumpled the note up. Then, she got dressed, and sat at the table.

Elphaba had told her not to worry and to wait for her to get back. As much as Fae _hated _to wait, and _hated_ to follow others' orders, unless it was given by her leader, she did as told, and waited for Elphaba, planning on how to reprimand the girl when she got back.

As Fae waited for Elphaba to return, Elphaba meanwhile picked up some bread, eggs, meat, and a few vegetables. As she headed back to the corn exchange, her attention occupied by how she was going to explain to Fae why she went out, she ran into someone.

The impact sent Elphaba sprawled on her back.

Slowly, she sat up, gathered her groceries, and stood.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't--"

She stopped, eyes widening as she was met with a head full of golden blonde curls.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27. Your Little Piece of Heaven….**

**Disclaimer:.....Does not belong to Steph.....does not belong to me......**

**Thanks to Elphaba1fan, Akasharouge, populardarling, dg4g, Pernicia, and Elphiethegood for reviewing 26.**

Glinda struggled against the nurse's grip.

"Please! Miss Glinda you _need_ to _calm_ down."

After Fiyero had felt Glinda's forehead back at the cafe, he promptly brought her to the infirmary. It was discovered that she had Ozmonia, brought on by stress, lack of nutrients, and lack of sleep. She had been promptly admitted to the infirmary, and placed on antibiodics. Now, the nurse struggled to inject a sedative into her.

"No! Let me go! Elphie's waiting outside for me! We have to go to the library!"

The nurse turned to Fiyero. He hurried over and held her shoulders, talking gently to the girl.

"Glinda, honey, listen to me. You're very sick. You need to get help."

"No, I'm not. I'm fine. I have to meet Elphie--"

"Glinda listen to me! You have Ozmonia. You're going to be in the hospital for a couple of days or so, and you need your rest."

"But--"

"Glinda, you need to get well so you and Elphie can go to the library in a couple of days, alright?"

The girl seemed to relax.

"Alright. You'll tell Elphie?"

Fiyero pulled away and nodded.

"I'll tell Elphie that you're sick and will be able to go to the library with her in a couple of days or so."

"Thank you."

Fiyero nodded and then went to the door. Just as he grabbed the doorknob, he stopped.

"Um, nurse?"

Once she was done injecting the sedative, she moved to Fiyero.

"Yes, Master Fiyero?"

A quick glance at Glinda,

"Is it just Ozmonia that she has? Or is there something else?"

The nurse sighed.

"She's got Ozmonia and a bad case of heat stroke. All this stress, coupled with her lack of nutrients, and no food has made her seseptable to sickness. She needs to stay here for at least a week or two until she gets better."

Fiyero nodded.

"Elphie, you were supposed to wait outside. Oh well, that's okay. I'm going to be in the infirmary for a couple of days, but we can go to the library after I get out, okay?"

Both Fiyero and the nurse turned, to see Glinda talking sleepily to nothing.

"Okay. Yes, I am a little tired."

Fiyero sighed.

"Okay. I'll get some sleep. Goodnight Elphie."

"It's the heat stroke that's caused the hallucinations. She should be fine in a few days."

Fiyero nodded.

"Okay."

He just hoped that they would be able to find Elphie by the time Glinda left the infirmary.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28. I Wear the Biggest Smile**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Thanks to populardarling for reviewing 27. **

Elphaba looked up. A woman with beautiful, golden curls stood before her. Her blue eyes sparkled at recognition, and she smiled wide, reaching out to embrace the teenager, who promptly stepped back.

"Elphie?"

She sounded like Glinda, looked like Glinda, but it couldn't be.

After the shock of discovering who Fae _really_ was, Elphaba wasn't taking any chances.

"W....who are you?" She asked.

"Elphie, don't you know me?" Elphaba shook her head, backing up and holding the bag of groceries to her chest, as a makeshift shield.

"Who are you looking for?" The girl asked.

"Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp. You look so much like her. But, I guess she'd be....a bit taller, older, thinner, with the same horrible fashion sense that she had in college."

"HEY!" Elphaba cried, glaring at her. Her fashion sense was fine, she wasn't in the uniform, she was in one of Fae's old dresses. The woman turned to her.

"Oh, I didn't mean to insult your fashion sense. Your's is very pretty. I brings out the green of your skin. But, it's just that.....you look an awful lot like my Elphie."

Elphaba nodded, digesting the information. Then, she looked up at the woman.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not."

The woman's face fell.

"I understand." She turned to go, and Elphaba turned to flee, when the woman turned back. "Um...."

Elphaba stopped.

"W....would you like to get a cup of coffee?" Elphaba blinked.

This woman was asking her to get coffee with her?

Man, she must be really desparate.

Elphaba bit her lip, thinking.

On the one hand, Fae was probably still asleep, and as long as Elphaba got back before she woke up, everything would be fine. On the other hand, what if Fae was awake? What if she read the note? She'd kill Elphaba.

"Sure."

What the hell? At least, if Fae killed her, Elphaba would have seen the city before hand.

The woman smiled, and led her to a small cafe. As the two sat at the table, the woman asked,

"So, is the skin......"

"Real? Yes. I've always been green."

As they ordered their tea, Elphaba decided to ask the question she'd been trying to get an answer too since she met the woman.

"Who are you?"

"Glinda. Lady Glinda Audreanna of the Upper Uplands." The blonde said. Elphaba started.

"Oh."

"And you're not....Elphie. My Elphie?" Elphaba shook her head. "What's your name?"

"E....Fabla." Elphaba corrected, using her childhood nickname.

Their tea arrived, and they sat in silence. Finally, once their tea was done, Elphaba gathered her bags and got up.

"It was....nice meeting you Lady Glinda."

"Please, call me Glinda." The blonde said, as the two left the cafe.

"Alright, Glinda." She held out her hand, and Glinda took it, shaking it gently. When the two broke contact, Elphaba turned.

"Fabla, wait!" Elphaba turned. The look on Glinda's face almost ripped her heart in two.

"Yes?"

"If you see her, tell her.....I miss her."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29. Take It From the Top**

**Disclaimer: It.....doesn't.....b.....belong....to.....me....**

**Thanks to Pernicia, jenfalovesjaffas, and Elphaba1fan for reveiwing 28.**

**There's a bit confusion as whether I'm going by book or musical. I'm going by both.**

**First off, Fiyero and Glinda are NOT engaged. However, he is NOT married to Sarima, and this is the FIRST time Fiyero has seen Fae since Shiz. Yes, Glinda IS working for the Wizard, and ALAYM does happen…..in a sense.**

"Elphie!"

Crying out, Glinda sat up, to see her green skinned roommate sitting in the chair across from her. Elphaba leaned back in the chair, her legs crossed, and slung over the arm of the chair.

_"You called?" _

Glinda relaxed, watching as a smirk crossed the girl's face.

"Oh Elphie. You're alright."

_"Why wouldn't I be alright?"_

"Well, you…."

_"Tell me Glinda."_

"Well, I….."

_"Take it from the top, then, if it'll be easier for you." _

Glinda nodded, as Elphaba settled down in the chair, to listen.

"Well, I was....we were meeting the Wizard, and...."

_"And?"_

"And.....we discovered that he was a fraud."

_"Figures."_ Elphaba snorted.

"And then you defied him, and sent me back to Shiz."

_"Defied him?"_ Elphaba scoffed, and leaned forward, her legs swinging off the arm of the chair and onto the floor in front of her. _"How did I defy him? What? Did I enchant a broom to make it fly?"_

Glinda nodded.

"You magicked a broom, and left, and then, when we had to leave, you made me go home. You abandoned me, Elphie!"

Elphaba got out of the chair, and climbed onto the bed. She wrapped the blonde in her arms, resting Glinda's head on her chest, as she stroked the golden curls.

_"I would never do that Glinda. Never."_

"You promise?" She asked, clutching Elphie.

The raven head nodded.

_"I promise."_

The next morning, when the nurse came in to check on her, she found Glinda curled up in bed, murmuring in her sleep. It was only when she gently brought out Glinda's medicine, did she catch what the blonde was murmuring in her fever-induced haze.

"Never leave me Elphie."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30. Sometimes I Wish**

**Rifiuto (disclaimer in Italian):Non miniera.**

**Thanks to Elphaba1fan, jenfalovesjaffas, and greengirl16 for reviewing 29.**

**Okay, questions have recently been proposed: do future Fiyero and/or Glinda remember Elphie dissapearing? Or do they not remember it because TECHNICALLY it didn't actually happen in THEIR particular past?**

**Answer: yes and no. they remember Elphie disappearing, but not like she does in Glinda/Fiyero's present. They remember her 'disappearing' after the two go see the Wizard, i.e. like in the book. So, technically, Elphie being sent into the future didn't happen in future Fiyero/Glinda's paticular past, because she 'disappeared' after meeting the Wizard, when she sent Glinda back to Shiz. Make sense? **

"I met Glinda."

Fae's head snapped up.

"You met Glinda?"

Elphaba nodded. She had just slipped into the loft, after having rushed back from the afternoon with Glinda.

Fae's anger disappated momentarily as she took the words in. But suddenly, it returned.

"You went out! Without telling me?!"

"I bought grocieries." Elphaba said, going over to the table and placing the bags on the table. Fae stood, and stalked over to her.

"With _what_?"

"The money in the pouch you keep under your pillow." Elphaba murmured. Fae's eyes narrowed.

"You took that pouch without _asking me first_!?"

"You were asleep! I didn't want to wake you!" Elphaba snapped, pulling out the vegetables she bought.

"You could have woken me up and asked, instead of just taking it!" Fae snapped. "I can't believe-"

"She misses you."

"What?" The statement took Fae back.

"Glinda, she misses you." Elphaba said, turning to look at her, after having put the things that needed to be refrigerated into the ice box. Fae took a seat at the table.

"How did you find out?"

"She told me. When I ran into her, she took me out to coffee and told me how you two met. She said that you hated each other when you first started rooming together. She told me that you two became best friends after the Ozdust. That she thought of you as a sister. And, when the two of you came to the City, you defied the Wizard after discovering what he really was. She said that you sent her home, and that the day at the carriage was the last time she saw you."

Fae sighed.

"She misses you. She told me to tell you that."

The woman nodded, closing her eyes, and sighing.

Glinda.

She'd managed to keep everyone she loved at a distance, until she....Elphaba..... showed up. Now, suddenly, those she'd left in her past were coming back, shattering her perfect glass bubble, distrupting her life and work.

It wasn't Elphaba's fault. It hadn't been her fault she'd been thrust into the future. Obviously some higher power had wanted her to come to the future for a reason. Not that Fae believed in that. That was Nessa's belief.

And only Elphaba knew that she was only here because of an accident during her sorcery seminar. Maybe asking Horrible Morrible to accept Glinda into the seminar had been a mistake.

Gee, you _think_?

"Did she say anything else?"

Elphaba shook her head.

_"Have you got something better for yourself?" _

_"Something worse, I expect."_

_"What do you mean? Elphie, what's going on?"_

_"I'm staying, my sweet." _

_"What? What do you mean you're staying?"_

_"I mean you'll have to fend for yourself back at Shiz. I'm not going back. I won't. I won't return there."_

_"Elphie you can't mean it." _

_"I can. I do."_

_"What do I tell them?"_

_"Tell them I kidnapped you. They'll believe that of me." _

_"Elphie, please. Come back with me. You can't leave me. Boq, Fiyero. Nessa. You can't leave me Elphie. Who will tell me I take to long in the bathroom or explain the ideas of the Unionist ministers to me? Elphie please! Come back."_

_"Shh. Hush, my sweet. Now, get in the carriage, and kiss me goodbye." _

_"But Elphie--"_

_"Hush, my sweet. Be strong. I love you." _

_"Elphaba!"_

Fae looked up as Elphaba sat down across from her, two cups of tea in her hands.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You okay? You looked sad."

Fae shook her head.

"I'm fine." Elphaba nodded, as she took a sip of her tea.

Fae smiled at the girl before sipping her tea.

_Sometimes I wish I'd returned to Shiz._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31. I Promise**

**Rifiuto: Non miniera.**

**Author's Note: Kumbrican Eve is the Oz's Halloween.**

**Thanks to populardarling, Elphaba1fan, jenfalovesjaffas, and Akasharouge for reviewing 30.**

Fiyero closed another book. He had spent the last two weeks in the library, checking in with Glinda to see how she was doing in between classes, trips to the library and heading ot his dorm.

The blonde was still suffering the effects of the Ozmonia and the heat stroke she'd suffered. When Fiyero had gone in earlier this afternoon, Glinda had been sitting up in bed, a cup on the table next to her, talking to a chair.

"Fiyero! Guess who came to visit me! Elphie!"

Fiyero had nodded and played along, before heading to the library.

The nurse had told him, that due to the severity of the heat stroke and stress, Glinda would most likely have these hallucinations until she got over the Ozmonia, because once the Ozmonia cleared up, the heat stroke would slowly begin to clear as well. Until then, humor the blonde and make sure she got better.

He sighed, closing the book on front of him. Then, he placed his book bag on the table, and rummaged around for something. His fingers found a chain, and he grasped it, pulling it out of his bag. Slowly, his eyes examined the chain.

No, not a chain.

A necklace.

As he looked at it closer, he saw that the necklace had a pendant on the end. A black, heart necklace, with two red roses on either side of it, encompassing the heart between the stems. Slowly, Fiyero turned it over, and read the inscription on the back of the heart.

_To Elphaba, my beautiful black rose._

He gripped it in his hand, the roses pressing into his palm, as that night came rushing back to him.

_"So Fiyero, what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_"Us."_

_"Us? What about us? We're good friends."_

_"I know. But.... I...."_

_"Fiyero, don't tell me you're going to profess your love to me on Kumbrican Eve. That's the unluckiest thing a person can do."_

_"I....I wasn't. I was going to....."_

_"To?"_

_"To....give you this."_

_He hands her a thin box. Elphaba took it, and slowly opened it. She gasped, before pulling out the necklace, and slowly turning it over._

_To Elphaba, my beautiful black rose._

_"Thank you. Fiyero, it's....beautiful. Thank you." _

_She hugs him, before having him slip it on her. _

_"I love it Fiyero. Thank you." And she kisses him quickly, before hurrying to join Glinda to get ready for Kumbrica's Ball, the annual autum ball Shiz held each year. _

Fiyero clenched his fist at the memory. He should have told her he loved her that night.

He should of.

"Don't worry Elphie." He said, slipping the necklace around his own neck. "I'll bring you home. I promise."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32. Explanations**

**Rifiuto: Non miniera.**

**Thanks to jenfalovesjaffas, populardarling, Pernicia, and greengirl16 for reviewing 31.**

"Who is he?" Elphaba asked, as the two moved thorugh the crowd, Elphaba carrying a basket filled with vegetables and bread.

Fae had managed to scrape up some extra money by selling a few trinkets, and so the two had bought food that would last the next few days. Fae ignored the question.

"Fae, you didn't answer my question. Who is he?" Fae stopped, and turned to the girl. She wore a look of defeat on her face. Sighing, she took the basket from Elphaba, and led her to a small café, the same café Glinda had taken Elphaba too.

As the two girls settled down at a table, she swallowed, before speaking.

"He's….a friend I went to school with." Their tea arrived, and Elphaba silently urged Fae to go on.

"Who?"

"His name's Fiyero. Fiyero Tiggular. _Prince_ Fiyero Tiggular. Of the Vinkus. We fell in love at Shiz, and when I left, it….killed me. And him I suppose. I tried to keep him as far from me as possible, but…..he found me."

"When?"

Fae chuckled.

"The night I went to chapel. I told him he was mistaken, but he didn't believe me."

"So what happened?"

"I told him I'd give him five minutes after to prove he was wrong, and when I finished, I fled, but he followed."

"I heard the arguement."

Fae nodded. They finished their tea, paid, and Fae gathered the basket and the two headed home.

"Should we cook the pasta for dinner or--" Fae asked, as she opened the door and followed Elphaba in. She stopped however, when she saw the man standing at the counter.

He had sandy hair, blue eyes, and diamond tattoos down the left side of his face.

Fiyero.

"Oh, hello." Elphaba said, smiling as she reached out and took the basket from Fae. Or, tried to. The emerald woman refused to let go. After a five minute struggle, Elphaba took the basket to the counter and unloaded it.

"Hello." He replied.

"It's good to see you. Isn't it, Fae?" Elphaba turned to the woman, who stood rooted against the closed door. "_Isn't it?_"

Slowly, Fae nodded.

As Elphaba unloaded the basket, Fae took her cape off and tossed it on a chair, once she finally decided to move. Fiyero moved towards her.

"Elphaba."

"Are you going to be staying for dinner?" Both turned, to see Elphaba looking at Fiyero.

"I don't think we've met." Fiyero told Elphaba.

"We haven't. I'm...."

"This is Fabla. She's my cousin. From Center Munch." Fae cut the girl off, shooting a warning glance at Elphaba, who promptly nodded.

"Fabla? Well, it's nice to meet you Fabla."

"You too." She said, shaking his hand.

"So, you go to school?" Elphaba nodded, glancing at Fae.

"Yes. Um...I'm a first year at Shiz. I'm double majoring in Sorcery and Life Sciences with a double minor in theater and dance." Elphaba told him.

"Shiz. Fae and I attended Shiz years ago. Didn't we Fae?"

"What? Oh, yes." Fae gave them a tense smile. Elphaba turned back to sorting the groceries. To make herself busy, Fae cooked dinner, and the three soon sat down to pasta, Fiyero and Fae telling Elphaba about Shiz. She listened intently, and when dinner was done, she cleared the dishes, leaving Fae and Fiyero alone.

An hour later, Fiyero took his leave.

"I told you not to come back." Fae said, as Elphaba sat with her back to them, the book she was pretending to read open on the table in front of her.

"And I told you, I don't make promises I can't keep." He replied.

"I mean it this time Fiyero. Don't come back." Fae told him.

"And I mean it, Elphaba. I don't make promises I can't keep." He replied.

"I'm not--" He silenced her with a kiss.

Elphaba turned, to check on the the two, and was shocked, to find Fae and Fiyero locked in a passionate embrace.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33. A Discovery**

**Rifiuto: Non miniera.**

**Thanks to populardarling for reviewing 32.**

He tossed another book on the floor of his dorm room.

Loosing his temper, Fiyero shoved all the books off the desk, letting out a cry as he pulled at his sandy hair. The soft thunk of jewelry hitting wood floor caused Fiyero to turn. Going over and kneeling down, he picked up the necklace.

Elphaba's necklace.

As he stared at it, he couldn't remember how it came to be in his possession. She always wore it. It should be with Elphaba.

Then, he noticed one of the books, laying open in front of him.

_True Love's Pulse_

_If a necklace or other piece of jewelry is given to a person from their true love, when the person is sent into either past or future, the necklace will stay in the present, to be returned when the person comes home._

He noticed that the heart was pusling.

_If the person is still alive, then the object will pulse. If the person is dead, the object will remain still._

It was pulsing in his hand.

Fiyero's breath caught.

The _heart_ was _pulsing_.

She was alive! Where ever she was, she was alive!

Grabbing the book, he rushed out of his dorm to find Boq and Nessa.

Elphaba was alive!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34. You've Built A Love**

**Rifiuto: Non miniera.**

**Thanks to Elphaba1fan, jenfalovesjaffas, and Akasharouge for reviewing 33.**

Three weeks had passed.

It was normal for Elphaba and Fae to come back to the loft, and find Fiyero waiting at the counter, with cups of tea waiting for both girls.

They had fallen into a routine. Fiyero stayed for dinner, insisting on helping with dinner and the dishes afterward. Then, the three would sit at the table, and Fiyero would tell Fae and Elphaba all about life in the Vinkus. Then, they would clean up and Fiyero would take his leave, kissing Elphaba on the cheek and giving Fae a gentle, passionate kiss before going.

This night, however, after dinner was done, Elphaba climbed into the closet, intent on cleaning it out and making it her room while she was here.

She went back and forth between the closet and the loft, dragging cleaning supplies and washing it out. She got rid of all corn husks, and then dragged a couple blankets and a pillow into the room.

"What are you doing?" The girl turned, to see Fae in the doorway.

"Fixing my....room." She gave the woman a sheepish grin. Fae raised an eyebrow.

"_Why_?"

"So you can have your bedroll back."

"You're _perfectly welcome_ to share my bedroll. We've been sharing it for the last few weeks! You don't have to move into the closet-"

"It's not a closet, it's my bedroom." Elphaba replied.

"It's. A. _Closet_." Fae corrected. Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what if it's a closet? It's just big enough for me. All I need is a couple blankets, a pillow, a candle, and a book and I'll be fine." Fae shook her head. She disappeared and came back five minutes later, something in her hands. Silent, she handed it to Elphaba.

It was an extra bedroll.

Elphaba's mouth dropped as she took it.

"You mean....to tell me....that you had an _extra_ bedroll this _whole time_ and _you didn't bother to tell me_!" Fae shrugged.

"I figured you wouldn't take it if I offered, so I kept my mouth shut. Besides, you seemed perfectly happy to share."

_"That's because I didn't know you had an extra bedroll! If I'd known, I would have taken it!"_

"Well, there's no need to get upset about it, so just drop it." Elphaba clamped her mouth shut, and unrolled the bedroll. She placed the pillow and blankets on top of it, and then turned to Fae. Silently, she whispered,

"Thank you."

Fae nodded, and turned to go.

"Um, Fae?"

"Yes?" The woman asked, turning back to the girl. Elphaba swallowed, and gathered up her courage, before going over and wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. Fae started at the contact; she never hugged anyone when she was a child, let alone a teenager. She hated physical contact, and only tolerated Glinda's hugs when she had too. So having Elphaba hug her, threw her for a loop.

Slowly, the woman relaxed, and wrapped her arms around the girl, rubbing her back. She rested her chin on the girl's head, and then kissed it, before letting go, and heading back into the loft.

Elphaba followed, heading to the bookshelf and grabbing a book before heading to the counter and fixing a cup of tea. She fixed her tea, and passed Fae and Fiyero, who were seated at the table, talking softly.

"Night." She said, nodding to Fiyero, who nodded back.

"Night Fabla."

"Night Fae." She said, as she brushed past Fae, who reached out and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Night Fabla." Fae said, gently pulling the girl to her and kissing her forehead, before letting her head to her closet-er, bedroom.

The girl softly closed the door behind her, and changed into her nightgown before settling down to read.

While Elphaba lay in bed reading, Fae and Fiyero slowly wound down their conversation.

"No. I never regretted leaving Shiz." Fiyero sighed.

"Elphaba-"

"No Fiyero. Don't even think it. I don't regret it. I didn't then, and don't now." Fae said, getting up and putting her cup in the basin. He got up and joined her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't mean that." He whispered, his voice soft. She shook her head.

"Yes, I do."

"No. You don't. You could never. No matter what you say, you don't mean it." He said, his voice husky. Fae pulled away, and moved to the bedroll.

"Yes, I do. I don't regret it." He sighed and followed.

"No matter what you say, Elphaba, it's not true. You can try to convince yourself all you want, but it's not going to happen. It's not going to make it true. You don't regret it. You never did, and you never have. You blame yourself everyday. I can see it." He said, taking her hand, which she promptly wrenched away.

"_How the hell do you know what I regret! You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through_." She snapped.

"I know that it killed you when you left. I know that I missed you every day. I know that we fell in love, and that I _still_ love you. Elphaba, I love you. I never stopped." He whispered, taking her hand again. She swallowed and turned away. "Elphaba, please."

Slowly, she turned her dark eyes to his. He held all his emotions in those blue orbs.

"I love you Elphaba."

She gasped, before replying.

"I love you too Fiyero."

While Fae and Fiyero were admitting their love to one another, Elphaba had finished her book, drunk the last of her tea, and got up to take the cup and book back into the loft; she opened the door silently, and peeked out.

Fae and Fiyero were kissing passionately.

Slowly, his shirt was removed from his body, and his hands worked the hooks on the back of her dress. Suddenly, the dress fell to the ground, and the two moved back to the bedroll. Fae's hands moved to Fiyero's belt buckle, and quickly removed his pants. Their undergarments were removed, and soon, their hands began caressing each other, their lips moving across skin, their bodies slowly moving as one, blending together, until it was impossible to tell where one started and the other ended.

Fiyero gently kissed Fae's neck, and the woman arched her back, her hands grasping his back, her nails digging into his skin. She let out a gasp, and then a cry, her hands pulling him closer to her.

"Oh Yero!"

Elphaba closed the door quickly, and leaned against it, her heart beating wildly at what she'd just witnessed, the images burned into her mind for eternity. She leaned her head back against the door, her eyes closed, gasping for air.

It couldn't be true. It couldn't.

She and Fiyero had fallen in love at Shiz? No. No.

They were just friends. Best friends. There was _nothing_ between the two. Nothing.

He was her best friend. That was all. He didn't love her. And she didn't love him.

But, what about....them?

Maybe they'd fallen in love after college. But Fae had said that she hadn't returned to finish school. And Elphaba was going to finish school.

So it couldn't be true.

Fae's cry jarred Elphaba's eyes open, and the girl covered her ears, refusing to listen, refusing to let her mind wrap itself around the fact that she and Fiyero could possibly be in love.

If she ever got back to her time, she was staying as far away from Fiyero as humanly possible.

"No. I don't love him. I don't. Fiyero, I don't love you! I can't!" Elphaba sobbed, trying to shake away the feelings that she harbored for the prince, the feelings that were budding in her heart.

Meanwhile, Fae's cry intercepted Elphaba's own. It was a cry that Elphaba would never say, would never _think_, would never _utter_ in his presence, or in the privacy of her dorm room.

"Oh Yero! I love you! _I love you_!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35. The Necklace Explained**

**Rifiuto: Non miniera.**

**Thanks to jenfalovesjaffas and greengirl16 for reviewing 34.**

Fiyero rushed through the Shiz Green, searching for Boq and Nessa. Finally, he spotted them, sitting on one of the benches, looking through a book for a spell to bring her back.

"Boq! Nessa!" The two looked up as he approached.

"Fiyero, what is it?" Nessa asked.

"She's alive!"

"What?" Boq asked, as the prince skidded to a stop in front of them.

"She's alive!"

"Who's alive?"

"She's alive!"

"Elphaba?" Nessa asked. Fiyero nodded.

"Whoa, wait a minute, slow down. Start from the beginning Fiyero. Who's alive and how do you know?" Fiyero groaned.

"Meet me in the cafe at our usual table in five minutes." Fiyero said, rushing off. He hurried back to his dorm room, grabbed a pad and pencil and left.

Five minutes later, he slid into the seat across from Nessa and Boq. His sandy hair was windblown, and his shirt was rumpled. Panting, he set the book on the table, and dropped the necklace on top. Then, he looked at the two.

"Is that....Elphie's necklace?" Boq asked, leaning forward to get a closer look. Fiyero nodded.

"I don't understand. What does Elphie's necklace have to do with her being alive?" Nessa asked, looking from the necklace to Fiyero and back. Silent, he placed the necklace on the table and opened the book to the page he'd bookmarked. Then, he turned the book around, and pushed it towards Nessa and Boq. The two read it silently, before looking up at Fiyero.

"No way." The prince nodded.

"Wait," Nessa started, blowing on her coffee to cool it. "so the necklace is left in the present, to be returned to Elphaba when she gets back, right?" Fiyero nodded. "And if it's still, she's dead." Another nod. "And if it's pulsing, then she's alive." Another nod. "And it's pulsing, so that means she's alive, right?" Fiyero nodded violently. "So, if the heart is pulsing, and Elphaba's alive, then she can come home."

Fiyero nodded, smiling, glad that the younger Thropp had figured it out.

"But wait, how do we know whether she's in the past or the future?"

"I don't know." Fiyero said.

"So, what do we do?"

"There's nothing else we can do. I guess we just wait until she comes back." Fiyero said.

Slowly, he picked up the necklace, the heart pulsing in his hand.

The heart.

Elphie's heart.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36. One Night**

**Rifiuto: Non miniera.**

**Thank you to Akasharouge for reviewing 34, and populardarling for reviewing 35. **

Three months had passed.

Elphaba had taken to going to the library whenever Fiyero and Fae started to get all lovey-dovey.

Whenever she was around Fiyero, he always brought something for her, a new book or a new scarf, and he always included her in the conversation. He was kind and loving, and reminded Elphaba of her own Fiyero back at Shiz.

_Of course he __reminds__ you of Fiyero, he __is__ Fiyero, you idiot. _

"Sorry, what?" Elphaba asked, looking up from dinner.

"You're the Governor's daughter, right?" Elphaba shook her head.

"Uh.....actually, Yero, Fabla's my cousin on my mother's side. My great grandfather's adopted granddaughter is Fabla's mother. She and I just happen to have the same green skin." Fae said, spewing the lie that had popped into her head. _"Right, Fabla?" _Fae asked, glancing at the girl.

Elphaba nodded quickly.

"Right. Fae's my cousin." Elphaba said, returning to the pork roll on her plate. She listened, as the conversation turned to the Wizard and the Animals. Fiyero said something that Elphaba had missed, and Fae lost her temper.

"And how do you know that that pork roll you're eating didn't come from a Pig?" She snapped. Fiyero gave the last bite to the cat, Malky, who, for some odd reason, picked Elphaba's bed to sleep on. She didn't even know Fae had a cat until it showed up one evening at the door, nearly giving Elphaba a heart attack when she tripped over it on her way back from the library.

Elphab stopped, fork midway to her parted lips, as she listened to Fae. Then, she closed her mouth, and set the fork back on the plate, pork roll and all. Pushing it away gently, she picked up her tea cup, and took a sip.

"I'm done."

Fae looked at her.

"You didn't finish."

"How could I, when you so generously put the image of slaughtered Pigs into my head? Thank you so much for ruining pork rolls for me." Elphaba replied, sipping her tea.

"Sorry." Fae apologized.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Fiyero got up, gathered the dishes, and placed them in the basin. He washed them and dried them, before putting them away. Then, he moved over and wrapped his arms around Fae, kissing her gently.

Elphaba glanced around quickly, before setting her cup down, and getting up. She headed into her room, grabbed the extra cape of Fae's that she'd claimed as her own, and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Fae asked, as Elphaba turned.

"The library. I'm gonna do some reading."

"You can read in here."

"That's okay. It's.....quieter at the library, and besides, I'll give you two some time alone." She said, as Fae removed herself from Fiyero's grip, went over, and kissed Elphaba's forehead.

"All right. Don't stay too long, and be careful." Elphaba nodded.

"I will be. I promise."

And she slipped out the door. Once it was closed, Fae turned back to Fiyero.

As Elphaba made it to the library, and settled down to read, the two lovers slowly started kissing, before taking it further. As they became one again, neither of them knew that it would be the last time that life would seem normal.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37. Hope Brought Back**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Elphaba1fan, Akasharouge, populardarling, and greengirl16 for reviewing 36.**

Glinda sat up in bed. Her fever had broken, and the hallucinations were slowly starting ot go away.

She looked up, to see Fiyero, Nessa and Boq surrounding the bed.

"Twenty minutes." The nurse told them. They nodded. Once she was gone, Boq and Fiyero pulled chairs up next to Glinda's bed.

"Hi guys." Glinda said, waving.

"Hi Glinda. Has.....Elphie been by to see you?" Fiyero asked. Boq and Nessa looked at him. "I'll tell you later." He whispered. They nodded. The blonde shook her head.

"No. She's probably at the library, studying." Glinda sighed.

"But we were just at the li--" Nessa started, before Boq clamped a hand over the girl's mouth.

"How are you doing Glinda?" Boq asked.

"Better."

"That's good."

"Listen, Glinda, we.....we found something out concerning Elphie." Fiyero said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?" The girl sat up, straighter, and reached for the cup of tea on the table, taking a sip.

"She's alive."

Glinda stopped, mid sip.

"I know. She's been visiting me every day."

Fiyero shook his head.

"No. Here." And he placed the necklace in her palm. Glinda stared at it, eyes widening at the feel of it pulsing in her hand.

"What is it?"

"It's Elphaba's necklace."

"I've never seen this before. Elphie never showed it to me."

"I gave it to her on Kumbrica's Eve. She wore it everywhere."

"But.....what does this have to do with Elphie?"

Fiyero opened the book and pointed to the passage. Glinda read it silently, and looked at the necklace in her hand.

"Wait, so Elphie's alive because the heart is pulsing?" Fiyero nodded. Glinda's mouth fell open, and she stared at him like a child about to open her first present on Lurlinemas. Then, she looked at the heart.

"Elphie's alive."

The heart proved it.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38. ….Before You Tell Him Goodbye**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

The next afternoon, Elphaba looked up from her conversation with Fiyero, to see Fae enter. The woman looked dishelved, her hair tumbling down her back.

"Fae? What's wrong?"

"What is it?" Fae waved both away.

She took her cloak off, and took a seat at the table, pouring hersef a cup of tea. Elphaba sat back down, and shared a glance with Fiyero. Fae had been acting moody for the last three weeks, getting snappier and snappier, and then panicking for no apparent reason. Tonight, she seemed on edge.

"Fae?" Elphaba asked.

"I have to go out." She said.

"Out where?" Fiyero asked. Fae looked at him.

"I....I can't say."

"Elphaba." Fiyero whispered. Fae rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'm on assignment."

"For what?" Elphaba asked.

"I....have to killl..."

"Who?" Elphaba and Fiyero asked in unison.

"Morrible."

Elphaba's mouth dropped.

"Why?" Fiyero asked, first to recover his voice.

"I can't say."

_"What?"_ Elphaba cried, fifteen minutes afterward. Both Fae and Fiyero looked at her.

"When?"

An hour later, Fae headed out. Elphaba had gone to the library, and Fiyero silently followed Fae. He watched as Fae prepared to kill.

Morrible came out, heading to the theater, and just as Fae prepared to take aim, school doors opened, and a gaggle of little girls came out, chasing after a man dressed like Lurlina's handmaiden. Fae panicked. She dropped the rifle, and slumped to the ground, pulling at her hair. When Fiyero looked again, Fae was gone.

Quickly, Fiyero hurried back to the loft, making it back before Elphaba turned the corner into the alley. Once inside, he was met with a crack to the head.

As Fiyero entered the loft, Elphaba turned the corner.

She opened the door, hurried up the stairs, and slowly pushed open the door.....


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39. Hallucinations Fading**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to xEastendersFan4Lifex, Pernicia, jenfalovesjaffas, and Akasharouge for reviewing 38.**

Glinda lay in bed, her hand clenched.

If she concentrated, she could still feel the weight of the black heart in her palm.

If she concentrated, she could still feel the cool chain of the necklace resting against her knuckles.

If she concentrated, she could _still_ feel the pulse the heart gave off.

Elphie was alive.

Elphie was alive.

Elphaba was alive.

Sighing, she turned, when she felt the nurse's cool hand on her forehead. She opened her mouth and let the thermometer slip under her tongue and waited. Five minutes later, itwas removed.

"99.9. I do believe your fever's breaking, Miss Glinda."

"Can I go home now?" The nurse shook her head.

"No. You still have a touch of heatstroke. You'll stay here until you're fully recovered."

"But--"

"Just because your Ozmonia's gone, doesn't mean your well enough. You'll stay here until otherwise noted." Glinda sighed, resigning herself to the nurse. Once she was gone, Glinda turned to the chair at her bedside.

"Elphie? Elphie?"

Elphie wasn't there. She was alive, just not there.

_"What is it Glinda?"_

The blonde looked up, to see the ravenhead standing at her bedside.

"Did you hear? You're alive. You're alive, we just don't know where."

_"I heard. So who made this brilliant discovery?"_

"Fiyero figured it out."

_"Fiyero?"_ She stopped and thought. _"Huh. I guess he does have a brain after all."_

"He loves you, you know."

_"I know."_

"Do you love him?" Glinda asked, watching as Elphie slowly faded away.

_"How could I not?"_

The hallucination and voice finally faded as Glinda drifted to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40. But that love falls apart**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to greengirl16 for reviewing 38.**

**Now, I must say this.....**

**MY 40th CHAPTER!!!! YIPPIE!! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED AND ALERTED! I can't wait to make my 50th chapter! And I hope you'll all stay with me to make _that_ milestone. You're all wonderful reviewers and I love reading your reviews and answering your questions. Some of the reviews made me laugh, some made me cry, but all of them left that warm fuzzy feeling of a good chapter, so thank you. All of you. **

**And now, on to.....**

Elphaba watched, through the crack in the door, as members of the Wizard's Gale Force ruthlessly beat Fiyero. Her heart sounded in her ears, and she pressed herself against the wall, into the shadows, as the door opened, and the men left, probably searching for Fae.

In all, the whole attack lasted about fifteen minutes.

When Elphaba heard the door slam at the bottom of the stairs, she rushed into the room, only to be met with blood, and Fiyero's lifeless body. Her books dropped to the floor, and she rushed to his side, dropping on her knees.

"Fiyero. Oh Oz. Fiyero. Can you hear me?" She cried, tears sliding down her cheeks.

He took a shuddering breath, and gently gripped her hand before reaching up and caressing her cheek.

"Fabla, tell Fae I love her. And I'm sorry I…..only tried to protect her. Fae's lucky to have you here. Thank you." He whispered, with his last breath, before his hand fell limp at his side. Slowly, Elphaba reached up and touched her cheek; Fiyero's blood was smeared across it.

Gasping, she buried her face in her hands and wept.

As Elphaba reeled from shock, Fae hurried up the stairs. She'd left not long after failing to kill Morrible, and had seen Elphaba heading to the loft. She'd also seen members of the Gale Force patrolling the city, and had hurried home.

She had to warn Elphaba. If they got ahold of her, Fae would never forgive herself. Elphaba was _her_ responsibility, she had to protect her.

As she burst through the door, the first thing that met her was Fiyero, lying lifeless on the floor. Elphaba knelt next to him, shock on her face.

The loft was covered in blood.

At first, Fae registered nothing, and then, her temper set in. And the only target there, was Elphaba. The older woman reeled on the girl.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

The woman marched over, pulled Elphaba to her feet, and shook her hard.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Elphaba barely registered Fae's palm making contact with her cheek.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Finally, she registered what exactly what was going on.

"I DON'T KNOW! TH….THEY WERE BEATING HIM AND…..AND……IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Elphaba screamed.

"The Gale Force?" Elphaba nodded.

"Fiyero got here first." Fae whispered, turning from the girl. She fell to her knees, the tears starting to fall. Then, she rested her head on Fiyero's chest, sobbing. Fistfuls of his shirt resided in her hands, and she lost it, as Elphaba watched silent, until the sound of the door at the end of the stairs opening caused her to turn.

"HOW COULD YOU? I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN?! FIYERO!!"

Fae's scream echoed off the walls, before she disolved into sobs, beating his chest, as Elphaba's attention was slowly taken by the activity going on below them.

"Fae." She whispered. "Fae!"

Footsteps sounded on the stairs. Fae sat up slowly, her rage dissapating, and she looked around, and then stood.

"Into the closet."

"What?" Elphaba asked. Fae wasn't making any sense.

"Into the closet, now."

Quickly, Fae shoved Elphaba into the closet, grabbed the broom and Grimmerie, and followed after her. She cracked the door open slightly, and held Elphaba to her chest, making sure the girl was quiet. Silent, she watched the guards enter and take Fiyero's body away.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41. I'm So Lonely**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to xEastEndersFan4Lifex and populardarling for reviewing 40. And thank you to populardarling and greengirl16 for reviewing 39.**

Two weeks passed. Glinda was finally released from the infirmary, and back in her dorm.

She looked around the room. The whole place felt strange. Slowly, her feet moved her to Elphie's desk, and she sat down. Elphie's books were stacked on the desk top, her notebook lay open, and Glinda could see Elphie's neat scrawl.

Notes. On sorcery.

Glinda got out of the chair, and moved to the bed. She pulled back the covers, and climbed into it, snuggling into the pillow. Her hand slid underneath it, and she found the green bottle that belonged to Elphie's mother.

Her fingers gently traced the glass, and then she snuggled down.

_"It was my mother's."_

_"But, that was the milkflowers fault, not yours."_

Tears slid down Glinda's cheeks, soaking into the pillowcase.

_"My father hates me."_

_"Oh Elphie."_

She snuggled into the pillow, the bottle held tight to her chest.

_"Do you mind if I call you Elphie?"_

_"Well, it's a little...perky."_

"I miss you Elphie. I'm so lonely here without you."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42. Flee**

****

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Thanks to greengirl16, Akasharouge, populardarling, and Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 41.

Now, there's been a question posed, asking when will Elphaba get back to her own time to prevent all this from happening?

The answer: Not for a while. A lot still has to happen before she can come back and prevent it from happening.

Once the door closed behind the guards, Fae pushed the closet door open and the two girls cautiously entered the loft.

A pool of blood darkened the floor, and Fae quickly turned Elphaba away from it.

"What do we do now?" Elphaba asked. Fae thought a moment.

"We flee." She said finally.

"Where?" Elphaba asked, turning to her.

"I....I'm not sure. But we can't stay here. They know where we are, it's not safe. We have to find somewhere else to go. So let....let's pack up a few things."

She seemed lost.

Elphaba nodded, and set to packing.

By the time they left, they'd packed a couple extra changes of clothes, the Grimmerie, the broom, and a couple books. Fae grabbed the green glass bottle and pouch of coins from under her pillow, and the two fled.

The wind pushed them from behind as they rushed through the street. Elphaba felt like Karminka, the lost Vinkun princess of the Arjiki tribe.

The legend went, that the Gillikin army attacked the Arjikis, gathering and massacreing the entire Arjiki royal family in an underground dungeon. Legend had it, that the youngest of the four daughters, Karminka, escaped, and lived out the remainder of her life in the Emerald City, until her death at eighty-nine. According to legend, a woman had come up to the remaining living members of the Arjiki royal family years later, claiming to be Karminka, and all but the Dowager Queen believed her. They say, that by the time she died, it had been disproven that she was the missing Arjiki princess, and the mystery remained unsolved, even though the bodies of all but her and her younger brother, Econti, had been discovered. The princess and her brother were still missing, and would probably never be found.

"Fae, where are we going?" Elphaba asked, hurrying to catch up.

Fae didn't answer.

Finally, Elphaba saw the lights of a monastary come into view, and she followed Fae, not wanting to be left behind.

Fae knocked on the door, and it opened, revealing a young novice. She invited them in, and dipped a cloth into water to clean the blood off Fae's hands. The woman shrank back. The novice, confused looked to Elphaba.

"O....oils." She muttered. The novice nodded, and led the two to a consevatory where a group of old wheelchair bound crones sat, some asleep, others murmuring the themselves, as the snow swirled around outside.

"Here. Rest. Both of you. I'll go fetch the Mother Maunt and be right back down." And she fled.

Elphaba looked around, uneasy.

"There, there. Lay your head on old mother Yackle's breast, duckie. You must be tired." Then, the crone turned to Elphaba. "Come, don't be afraid."

Slowly, Elphaba moved to the woman, and took the seat opposite Fae. The crone's gnarled hand reached up and brought Elphaba's head to her chest.

"Now sleep. Both of you. Poor tired duckies." She crooned, running her hand through Elphaba's hair, soothing the girl to sleep. "Fate likes to do this."

As the novice came back with the head maunt, Yackle continued to croon, even after the two weary travelers were taken upstairs.

"Fate likes to play games with those thrust ahead before their time."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43. Unlikely Allies**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Pernicia and populardarling for reviewing 42.**

Fiyero looked up when the shadow fell over him, blocking out his reading light.

Milla stood in front of him. Her tight caramel curls framed her small face like a curtain. Her violet eyes met his blue ones, and she smiled at him before speaking.

"Um....Fiyero?"

"Hey Milla. Is....something wrong?" The girl sighed, and sat down next to him.

"I....What if Elphie doesn't come back? What happens then?"

"I don't know. But she has to come back."

"I want to help." Milla said, concern on her face.

"Okay. Glinda will be so--"

"Glinda? You mean you're still friends with that....that.....vulture? She killed Elphie or drove her away or something." Milla said, getting up.

"She's Elphie's best friend. She's had it rough, and she wants Elphie home. Now you can either help us-all four of us, Glinda included-find Elphie, or you can wait in anticipation like everyone else."

Milla thought a moment.

She liked Elphaba. She really did. At first, she hadn't, but after the two had been partnered for scene work in their theater class, they'd gotten to be good friends.

Having Elphaba back would be nice. She'd be able to work with her theater buddy again. The seat in the second row on the left end was awful lonely, especially since the girls had struck up their friendship.

Finally, she sighed.

"All right. I'll help."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44. Dead End**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Elphaba1fan and populardarling for reviewing 43.**

Elphaba looked around the tower room she and Fae were sharing. After the Superior Maunt came, they were taken upstairs to the only available room left.

A bed was pressed against the wall, a clothes press was against the opposite wall, with a small desk in one corner and a table with a basin and pitcher stood near the door.

Fae sat on the floor, staring into space. Elphaba knelt now in front of the older woman.

"Fae?" She reached out and gently touched the woman's shoulder.

Elphaba sighed, getting up and going to the basin. Bracing herself, Elphaba dipped her fingers in the liquid, and relaxed when she felt the cooling effect of oil.

Removing her fingers, she wiped the oil off, then picked up a towel and the basin and returned to her place in front of Fae.

"Come on. Let's get cleaned up. We both need to clean ourselves off." She said, dipping the towel in the oil and reaching for Fae's hand. The older woman, like Elphaba, was covered in blood, her hands coated in the thick, sticky liquid.

She shook her head.

"Fae, listen to me. You can't quit. You have to stay alive. You hear me?" She asked, wiping the blood off the long emerald fingers.

Fae shook her head.

"No. You can't give up. You _have_ to stay alive. You _have to keep fighting_!" Elphaba cried, sitting in front of Fae.

"I can't…..I can't….."

"_Listen to me_! You can and you have to!" Elphaba cried, dropping the towel and grabbing the woman's face and forcing her to look into her eyes.

"No….blood. So much blood." Elphaba sighed, dipped the towel in the oils again, and returned to cleaning Fae's hands.

"Yero wouldn't have wanted you to give up, would he?" Elphaba asked, cleaning Fae's hands.

"I'm late."

Elphaba looked up.

"What?"

"I'm late." She repeated, not meeting Elphaba's eyes.

_"What do you mean, 'late'?" _Elphaba asked.

Her voice void of all emotion, Fae said,

"I'm pregnant."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45. Frenemies**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to populardarling for reviewing 44.**

Fiyero and Milla hurried to the café. The other three were at their usual table, and all looked up when Fiyero and Milla neared.

"Milla? What are you doing here?" Glinda asked, shocked.

"Hello, _Glinda_." Milla said, eyes narrowing.

"Milla....is going to help us try to bring Elphie back." Fiyero told them.

"_What?_ She doesn't care about Elphie! She never has! In fact, _she_ was one of them that made fun of Elphie when we first got to Shiz!" Glinda creid.

"So did you." Milla said. "And besides, I care _a lot_ about Elphie."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"How? How could you possibly know Elphie enough to care about her?"

"Because she's in my theater classes. We sit next to each other during class, and we do scene work together. We're both double minoring in dance and theater. We've gotten into the habit of coming to the cafe before theater. We're really good friends, and I wouldn't murder her like _someone I know_." Milla said, sitting down across from the blonde.

_"I didn't kill Elphie!"_ Glinda screamed.

_"Will you two shut up!"_ Fiyero snapped. "Now if we're going to figure out how to get Elphie back, and where she is, we'll have to work together."

The girls glared at each other, but obeyed.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46. Strong**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Nine months passed quickly.

Elphaba spent most of her time helping the maunts care for the orphans, and when she wasn't helping the maunts, she was helping Fae prepare for the baby.

Fae, for her part, grew more distant as her pregnancy progressed; she snapped at Elphaba more and more, and on more than one occasion, suggested Elphaba go throw herself in a lake.

Elphaba had just returned from helping care fore the children, when she was met by Sister Doctor inside their bedroom. The older woman looked none too pleased to see Elphaba there.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Maunts were rushing into the room, carrying towels and oils, scissors and blankets.

"It's her time." Sister Doctor said, gently pushing Elphaba out of the room.

"Can't I--" She was cut off when the door slammed in her face.

Confused and alone, Elphaba sank to the floor. She rested her head against the wall, and jumped whenever she heard Fae scream. Quickly, she closed her eyes, and took deep breaths.

It was her mother all over again.

Elphaba remembered the night her mother died. She remembered it clearly, even though she had only been two at the time.

It was the night Nessa was born, and Elphaba, wanting to be there when the baby was born, had snuck into the room, and hidden in her mother's closet, watching silently. She'd watched as her mother did as the midwives told her to, watched the midwives and Nanny work to calm her down. She had heard her mother's screams, watched the midwives rush about.

The entire time, Elphaba had huddled in the closet, watching everything intently. She saw her mother give that final push, heard that scream, and buried her face in one of her mother's shawls.

She had watched Nessa take her first, weak breath; watched her mother breath her last, and go still. It scarred the child for life.

The girl jumped, hearing Fae's scream, followed by the screams of a newborn. She backed away, as the door opened, and Sister Doctor came into the hall.

"It's a boy. She had a boy."

"Can I see her?" Silent, Elphaba followed the maunt, entering the room to see Fae laying in bed, a child in her arms, her face turned from him.

"You okay?" Elphaba asked, going over to her. Fae nodded.

"I'm fine." Elphaba reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from Fae's forehead.

"You sure?" Fae nodded.

"Take him away." She whispered.

"Why? Fae, he needs his mother." Elphaba said, looking at the baby.

He was beautiful, as far as babies go. Beautiful blue eyes, and a patch of black hair with tan skin.

"Take him away."

"But Fae, he _needs_ his mother."

The woman shook her head.

"No. I'm no mother. This child has no parents."

Sister Doctor took the baby from Fae, and led Elphaba into the hall.

"Fabla, I hear you're quite good with the children. Will you take him down to the children's ward and help Sister Blarkon with him?"

"Sure." Elphaba said, taking the baby in her arms. Sister Doctor thanked her and gave Elphaba a gentle push towards the stairs, before heading back inside to check on Fae.

As Elphaba headed down to the children's ward, she stared into the baby's blue eyes.

He was Fiyero's son.

Would he be the son she and Fiyero would have?

Would he be the baby Elphaba would bear years from now, if Elphaba ever made it back to her time?

Would he be Fiyero's son?

"You don't have a name, do you, little one?" She whispered, gently rocking him in her arms.

After thinking a moment, she said,

"Liir. It means strong. Do you like that?"

He gurgled like babies do, and reached up to grasp at Elphaba's long, raven hair.

"I like it."

"_I'm no mother. This child has no parents."_

Was that what Melena thought when Elphaba was born?

Did she hate Elphaba so much, that she would even say that her daughter had no parents?

"Don't worry Liir, we'll take care of you. Everyone in the Monestary will take care of you."

She looked up, to see the door to the children's ward before her. Swallowing, she looked down at the baby in her arms.

He needed love. He was just a baby, after all. No child deserved to go unloved.

He needed what Elphaba had never had.

Love.

"I promise, Liir."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47. Reasons Why**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

The small group sat in the girl's dorm, surrounding the fireplace. Boq and Fiyero had helped Nessa out of her chair and onto the floor, so she could feel the heat of the flames. Books lay scattered around the room, cups of tea and cocoa were held, and Elphaba's necklace lay in the middle of the circle. Silent, Milla reached out and picked it up.

"Elphie loves this thing. She never took it off. Even if we had to do a whole play in full costume and make up, she's wear it, tucked under her blouse or in her pocket. She said that she felt like the heart describes her."

Gently, Milla held the necklace in her palm, but she dropped it quickly, gasping when she felt the heart beating.

"I know. Shocking, isn't it?"

"I...it's beating. Why is it beating?"

Fiyero chuckled.

"It means Elphie's alive. It was left here when Elphie disappeared. If the object is pulsing, then it means she's alive, wherever she is. If she was dead, then the heart would be still." He explained.

Milla nodded.

After a moment's silence, Glinda asked,

"Fiyero, why do you love Elphie?"

"Yeah, I've always wondered that myself." Nessa said.

Fiyero chuckled silently, glancing into his tea before answering.

"I love Elphie because..... I can't explain it. There are so many reasons why I love her, that.....it would take months to explain."

"Well, give us your major ones." Boq said. Fiyero thought a moment, before speaking.

"Well, one reason is....she's smart. She can list off every historical event in chronoglogical order without missing a beat. She's....got a thirst for knoweledge that..I've never seen in a person before. She's going to be an amazing.....whatever she decides to become."

Nessa laughed silently.

"You know, Elphie always said that... she wanted to do something great. Maybe....find a cure for some disease, or paint a masterpiece. Or maybe make world hunger cease. And then see the look on Father's face when she......made good." Nessa looked into her cup, and sighed. "I hated that Father saw Elphaba as the reason why mother died and I was born early. I hate it. He blamed Elphie for everything, and it wasn't her fault."

"What do you mean Nessa?" Glinda asked. The younger Thropp looked up.

"Uh....I....I broke a vase once, and.....Father came in, just as Elphaba was kneeling down to pick up the pieces. He.....instantly flew into a rage, and struck her. I tried to tell him that it was my fault, but he wouldn't listen. He said that I would never do something like that, and then sent Elphaba to her room without supper. I snuck her something afterwards, and then, I.....I felt so guilty that, later that night, I snuck downstairs and....broke another vase while everyone slept. Elphaba and Father rushed down, and when they found me, I told him that I broke the vase, and that he should give me the same punishment as Elphaba."

She wiped tears off her cheeks.

"He didn't believe me though. He accused Elphaba of making me break the vase, and shoved her into a wall. Then, he refused her breakfast the next morning, and....that morning when she came downstairs for school, the whole right side of her face was swollen."

The others shook their heads.

"Elphaba's.....loving. It's a side most don't see, but if she cares for you enough, she shows it." Nessa said.

"She'll make a wonderful mother someday." Fiyero said.

"Elphie? She doesn't want kids. She hates kids." Milla said. "She told me more than once that she never wants to become a mother."

"No, I think she will be. She's stubborn, that's for sure. I love her temper. It's....one of the things I find so appealing about her." He said.

"I can't imagine what would happen if she doesn't come back." Glinda said.

The group sat in silence, each contemplating a future without Elphaba.

They all came up to the same conclusion.

There wouldn't be a future without Elphaba.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48. I Don't Know Where You're Going**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to xEastendersFan4Lifex, populardarling, jenfalovesjaffas, GraniaMhaol, and Akasharouge for reviewing 47.**

**Propsed question: Will Fae cooperate? **

**Answer: You'll have to wait and see.**

**Proposed question: Will Elphaba love him like her future son?**

**Answer: Maybe....**

**Proposed question: Is Elphaba going to come back?**

**Answer: Yes.....eventually.....**

Ten years passed, but it seemed like four weeks to Elphaba.

Fae, at thirty-five, was leaving the monestary, and Elphaba, who didn't look older than nineteen, was going.

Of course.

Technically, Elphaba _should_ have been in her twenties, but seeing as this wasn't _her_ Oz, the passing of time didn't affect her.

"Ready?" Fae asked, standing near the caravan. Elphaba shrugged.

Fae rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready or not?"

"All right. I'm ready. There. Happy?" Elphaba snapped.

"If it were up to me, you'd be staying here with that _boy_." Fae said, referring to the ten-year-old sitting on the steps.

"That _boy_? That boy is your _son_." Elphaba snapped, pointing at him.

"I told you. I have no son."

"Yes you do."

"He's an orphan."

"His father is dead, but his _mother_, on the other hand, is alive and well." Elphaba snapped.

"He has no parents."

"Yes he does."

"Oh really? Who?"

"You."

Fae shook her head. Elphaba lost her temper, pulled off the cape, and threw it on the ground, before jumping up and down on it, screeching. The spectical didn't go unnoticed by those waiting to leave. And it didn't go unnoticed by Fae. The woman stood watching the girl with slight amusement.

"Now don't do that. You'll ruin it, and if you think I'm going to give you mine, dream on." Fae said. "Why are you doing that anyway?"

Elphaba stopped, mid-screech, and looked to the older woman.

"I'm doing this, because it's the closest I'm going to get to my real target. You." Elphaba snapped. Fae sighed and reached down, grabbed the cape, and yanked it out from under the younger girl, who toppled to the ground. "Hey!"

"Oh grow up." Fae said, wiping the dust off the black material and dropping it onto Elphaba's lap. The girl stood, when a woman in her late-twenties came out of the monestary with the Supierior Maunt.

"Sister." Fae went to her, and Elphaba followed. "Miss Manglehand, this is Sister Elphie, and her young charge, Fabla. They'll be going to the Vinkus. The Arjikis to be exact." Miss Manglehand nodded.

"Alright. Well, let's get going, it's going to be a long trip." She said, as the Supieror maunt wished Fae good luck.

When they joined the rest of the caravan, the boy hurried to catch up. The group started off, Elphaba walking along side the the caravan, the boy following. He ran to catch up to the older girl, and slipped his small hand into Elphaba's green one. The girl looked up at the contact, and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"So, any paticular reason you're going to the Vinkus, Sister Elphaba?" Oatsie asked.

"Call me Elphie. And my reason is my own." Fae said. Oatsie nodded.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" The boy asked, looking back at Fae and Oatsie as they rode along. Elphaba turned to him.

"Why do you say that?"

The boy shrugged. "She doesn't pay attention to me or smile at me, or even play with me." He said. "Not like you Fabla. You're always nice to me, and you play with me when I ask, and you always read to me before bedtime. She doesn't do anything like that. And all the maunts said that she's my mother."

Elphaba thought a moment.

"She is."

"But--"

"She doesn't know how to show love, Liir. Your mother's never been loved before, except when Fiyero found her again. And when he died, she lost the only person who ever cared about her."

Liir looked at her.

"Fabla, who's....Fiyero?"

Elphaba sighed.

"Fiyero is....was.....an old friend of Fae's from college. They.....hadn't seen each other in years, and the fell in love. And when he was murdered, it killed her."

"Oh."

"Fabla!" Elphaba turned, to see Fae coming towards her.

"What is it, Fae?"

"Can I talk to you a moment? _Alone_?" She asked, glaring at the boy.

Elphaba turned to Liir.

"Liir, go ahead, I'll catch up." She said, he nodded and headed along. Fae pulled Elphaba aside.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Talking to that child." Fae growled.

"He's your son. And you don't pay attention to him, so I do. I'm more of a mother figure to him than you are." Elphaba snapped.

"I _told you_. He's. Not. My. Son." Elphaba scoffed.

"I hate that I'm stuck with you. Ending up here was the worst thing to happen in my life." Elphaba snapped.

"Well, you know what? Bringing you home with me eleven years ago was _not_ exactly the highlight of _my_ life either." Fae snapped back. Elphaba sneered at her, then hurried to catch up to Liir.

Once she made it back to him, he slipped his hand into hers again, and resumed his questions. Elphaba answered them truthfully, patiently. Finally, Liir asked,

"Fabla?"

"Yes?"

"About Fiyero."

"What about Fiyero?"

Liir looked at her.

"Was Fiyero my father?"


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49. Jazz, solo**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**For those of you wondering what the costume Milla and Elphaba wear for their jazz duet is, the picture's link is on my profile. The costume is called East Coast Swing. Elphaba's is the sapphire (blue) one, and Milla's is the magenta (maroon) one. **

Milla sat in the studio, pulling on her Jazz shoes. Normally, she'd be chatting with Elphie about the duet they were going to do in the spring recital, or the group dance in Pointe the girls were working on. They'd talk about picking the best costumes or how itchy the underskirts of the tutus were. Or trading home remedies to help care for aching toes.

Once done warming up, Milla stood, and silently went through the steps.

Cross right, back left.

Step ball change, ball change, ball change.

Pivot.

Jazz square.

Back ball change.

Rotate hips.

Chaine turn, chaine turn with sodabosque arm.

Jazz run.

Jete.

Jazz square.

Jete into floor splits.

Go into toe rise.

Milla repeated the steps over and over again. She could almost feel Elphie's presence, following her, mirroring her.

_"And one-two-three-turn-four-five-six-jazz square-seven-eight-nine-ten. Come on, Milla, keep up. You're always two beats behind me."_

Milla shook her head, shaking Elphie's voice from her mind. Once done, Milla moved to the stereo and put the song on that they were dancing too.

_Ladies' Choice_ echoed through the studio, and Milla started the dance. The two girls had solos in it, where they mirrored each other. She waited for Elphie's solo music, before doing the same with her part of the music. As Milla watched herself in the mirror, she saw Elphie materialize next to her.

It was all in her mind, of course.

By the time she finished, Milla was worn out. She went to the rack that sat in the corn of the studio, and unzipped the plastic. Her costume hung in the bag. Elphaba's was in the bag in front of hers.

Both dresses were short-skirted, they came to the middle of the girls' thighs. Both had off the shoulder sleeves, and both came with white gloves. The girls would wear their hair tied back wit the matching headbands. They would wear their black jazz shoes, and stockings.

Slowly, Milla unzipped Elphie's bag, and stared at the dress. It looked beautiful on her, it really did. With her raven hair, green skin, and dark eyes, Elphaba made the dress look exotic. Further proof of it were the pro shots the two had taken together.

Milla zipped up both bags, and pulled the shots out of her bag.

One of her and Elphaba cheek to cheek, hands pressed together, each with a foot popped, smiling at the camera.

One of Elphaba balancing on one foot, her other leg bent in a posse at her knee, with her left arm raised, th hand bent at the writst, and her right arm lowered, her hand bent at the wrist. Her head was turned to the side, and she glanced at the camera out of the corner of her eyes, smiling at it. Milla stood a few inches behind her, turned to the side and bent forward slightly at the waist, her arms out to the floor, her hands one on top of the other, feet together. She stared straight at the camera, head tilted to the right slightly, lips puckered.

Another had Milla in front, with Elphaba behind her a few inches, in the same pose: one leg extended to the side, their weight on the other, their right arms stretched downward, their right arms raised, hands bent at wrists. Both wore smiles on their faces.

The last pro shot had Milla to the right, her arms stretched downward, hands bent at the wrists, palms down, her right leg extended. Elphaba stood on the left, in the opposite pose, left leg extended, arms up and hands bent at the wrists, palms up. Both smiled at the camera.

Milla smiled, and gathered her things, changing out of her Jazz shoes, before leaving the studio. She had all the pro shots from the dances she was doing, including the Pointe group dance, tap group dance, and solos and duets. Elphaba had the same ones, just different songs and costumes.

She hurried out of the studio, towards Glinda and Elphaba's dorm. The group was going to meet to figure out what to do next.

Milla hoped Elphie returned soon.

If she didn't, Milla'd be dancing jazz...

....solo.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50. .....And I Don't Know Why**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**FIFTY!!!! This is my 50th CHAPTER!!!! YAY!!!! Thank you to all who have watched this story develop, read it, and reviewed. This chapter is for all of you. Thank you so much, and I hope you all stay with me to see Elphie come home! Virtual cake and ice cream to all of you! You deserve it! Thank you! **

They'd been on the trail four weeks.

The Grasstrail Train was passing through Scrow territory. They were stopped and the remaining passangers were brought ot the princess.

Each gave their reason for crossing the Vinkus, and the princess asked Fae and Elphaba to stay. The others were sent back to the train.

"You want to seek solace, don't you? You're running from something." Nastoya said, looking at Fae. The woman neither denied nor approved the accusation. Then, the princess turned to Elphaba.

The teen shrunk back, frightened.

"And you. You are a traveler stuck in a different time. You can't return until you change another."

Elphaba tried to figure out the meaning. She spent so much time trying to figure it out, that she was in shock to see and elderly Elephant standing where the princess had been.

"Yes, that's right. I'm an Elephant in hiding. The Scrow protect me. I am hiding under the guise of an Elephant, and you," She turned to Fae, and reached her trunk out to caress the woman's face, pulling her close. "you are known as a witch. So you, as well, must hide under a guise. And if you ever need help, call on me and I'll send whatever you need. For you see, we're two of a kind, both hunted for what we are."

She then released Fae, and the woman stumbled back, shocked. Two crows then lighted at their feet.

"If you need help, send the crows, they'll come to me. They're now your familiars. Remember, you're under the guise of a witch." And she sent them back to the caravan.

"Fae?" Elphaba asked later that night.

"Yes?"

"What.....what did she mean.....that I.....can't return until I change another?"

Fae looked at her.

"I don't know."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51. Dance Alone**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Question: Does time work the same?**

**Answer: Not in the two different time periods.**

**Question: Has present Glinda, Fiyero, Nessa, Boq, and Milla really waited 10 years?**

**Answer: In their time, no. They've only waited about two-three months.**

**Question: Or does time go by faster where Elphaba is?**

**Answer: Time goes by faster where Elphaba is. But, like I mentioned earlier, Elphaba is from the present, so the passage of time doesn't affect her like it does Fae and the others. **

**Thanks to populardarling and Elphaba1fan for reviewing 50. **

"What are those?" Nessa asked, as the small group sat on the floor of Elphaba and Glinda's dorm, in front of the fire, cups of tea and coffee in their hands.

"Pro shots of Elphie and I for the spring recital." She said, handing Nessa the glossies. The girl slowly rifled through them, before laying them out on the floor.

"I didn't know Elphie could dance." Nessa said.

"She's in the Advanced Pointe class." Milla said.

"I thought she was in Beginning Pointe." Glinda said. Milla shook her head.

"No. Well, yes, but she goes to the Beginning and Intermediate Pointe classes to brush up on her technique."

The others nodded.

"She....dedicates her whole life to dance. We're always working late on perfecting our dances, and going over steps, meeting during lunch in the studio to rehearse, getting together between classes, before classes, after classes to practice. Dance is important to both of us."

"These pictures show it." Boq said, looking at the glossies. Milla nodded.

"What'll happen if Elphie doesn't come back?" Nessa asked. "To your duets?"

Milla shrugged.

"I'll have to dance alone."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52. Walk on Water**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in about two-three weeks. I've been in Yerington, and then had my best friend come up and visit, and then I've been helping at my college's production of ROCKY HORROR, for the last three days. I'll be helping again tonight, but, since I have time, I want to give you all this chapter to satisfy you, until I have time again to update regularly, which should be soon, seeing as I just finished finals, and have no school until August.**

**Thanks to jenfalovesjaffas, Elphaba1Fan, Kirei Yuki Tenshi, Pernicia, and Akasharouge for reviewing 51.**

It was now six weeks on the trail. The group going through the Vinkus was getting smaller and smaller. The mail-order bride was delivered to her groom, the old man passed away and was buried among the grass, and the cook mysteriously died. In that time, Fae had collected Killjoy, the dog the cook had wanted to use as stew meat, a swarm of bees, and the crows the princess had given her. Elphaba tended to Liir, and spent her time sitting among the grass-when they stopped- thinking about Princess Nastoya's words.

_You are a traveler stuck in a different time. You can't return until you change another._

"What the hell does she mean, _'change another'_?"

"Who?"

Elphaba jumped, and turned, to see Liir standing over her. The girl gave him a small smile, and shook her head.

"Nothing. No one. I'm just thinking." She said, as Liir sat beside her.

The train had stopped for the afternoon, near a lake, and Elphaba had taken the oppertunity to slip away for some peace and quiet when Fae had her back turned. The older woman was beginning to curl back into herself, and she now spent most of her time muttering nonsense to herself, or reciting spells under her breath; not paying any mind to either Elphaba or Liir. And when she did notice Elphaba, it was usually to bark an insult or kiss her goodnight, like always.

However, she never touched Liir. Fae avoided the boy at all costs. And she still refused to admit that he was her son.

The two sat in silence, until shouts caused both to look up.

Killjoy rushed towards the lake, dragging something in his mouth, towards the little island in the middle.

"Killjoy! Killjoy, _no_!" Fae cried, racing after him. Her long black cape belled out behind her, her hat held on by a hand. Elphaba stood quickly, Liir following suit.

The older woman hurried to the edge of the lake, and set foot on it.

"Fae!" Elphaba cried. Then, she covered her face with her hands, unable to watch as her older self broke through the surface and drowned. She braced herself to hear the high pitched scream of agony, and then when none came, she slowly, lowered her hands.

As Fae moved to the thing, the water froze, with each step she took.

The other travelers watched, awe-struck, as Fae reached the thing, and scooped it up. She gave Killjoy a good kick, and followed him back. In no time, she was back on the shore, the thing in her arms. Now, Elphaba saw that it was a monkey. But not just any monkey- a snow monkey. Slowly, she and Liir followed Fae back to the wagons, and watched as Fae took care of it, almost lovingly.

Elphaba barely caught the word whispered to the monkey.

"Chistery."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53. A New Roommate?**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, the next will be longer, hopefully. **

Another month passed.

Glinda and the others still tried to find a way to bring Elphie back, and slowly, started adjusting to their lives without Elphaba.

One afternoon, Glinda was called to Madame Morrible's office. Fearing it was another talk about deserving, Glinda braced herself for the lashing. She pushed open the door, and stepped inside, to see a young woman sitting in the chair across from Madame Morrible. Glinda saw long, raven hair, and her heart skipped a beat.

Elphie was back!

"Elphie." She whispered.

"Ahh, Miss Glinda, please, come in and take a seat." The blonde mechanically did as told, her eyes never leaving the girl. "Now, Miss Glinda, as you know, Miss Elphaba is missing, and you need a roommate."

"B.....but I have a roommate. Elphie." Glinda said, tearing her eyes away from the girl.

"You mean you did have a roommate. Miss Glinda, you must understand, Miss Elphaba is not coming back. Meet your new roommate. Miss Glinda, meet Miss Titainya."

Glinda turned, to see the other girl follow suit......


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54. Meet the Family**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: This chapter changes the story a bit.....well, the In the Vinkus part of the novel. Remember, Fiyero is NOT married to Sarima in the future in this, but she does play a role.....**

**Thanks to jenfalovesjaffas, Elphaba1Fan, Happy loving Heroes, ReallyObsessiveWriter, and Kirei Yuki Tenshi for reviewing 53.**

Elphaba looked up, to see the Castle of Kiamo Ko loom over her.

She'd heard Fiyero talk about Kiamo Ko, but had never imagined that it could be this.....huge.

Moments earlier, the Grasstrail Train had pulled up to the castle, and unloaded Fae, Elphaba and Liir's belongings, including the bees, the snow monkey, Chistery, and Killjoy. Now, the small group stood at the door of the castle. After a few moments of silence, Fae reached out and knocked.

They waited, and suddenly, the door opened.

"Yes?"

A young woman stood in the doorway. She eyed the small band of travelers.

"Can I help you?"

Fae raised her chin and spoke,

"Yes. I was wondering if......Prince Fiyero's family is here."

"Yes, they are. Please, come in, all of you."

As the small band entered the lobby, the maid-for it was now apparent that she was indeed a maid- rushed off. Five minutes later, footsteps were heard.

Elphaba turned, to see the King and Queen enter, a young girl behind them. Elphaba knew who they were.

King Manzel and Queen Musetta stood before them, their daughter, Sarima, Fiyero's younger sister, who, in Elphaba's time would be about eight, stood behind them. She looked to be in her late teens, early to late twenties in this time-between eighteen and twenty-six. Elphaba recognized her from the photographs Fiyero had showed her. Sarima was a very pretty girl, with piercing blue eyes and gorgeous sandy hair, like her brother.

"Who do we have here?" Musetta asked. "Travelers?"

Fae nodded.

"Minka said that you knew Fiyero."

She nodded again.

"Yes. We attended Shiz together. We were very good friends. And, when he was in the city, we......reconnected, caught up." Musetta nodded, before turning to Elphaba.

"And who are you?"

The girl started, swallowing.

"I...."

"This is Fabla. She's my younger cousin on my mother's side. She's was on summer holiday from Shiz University, and was visiting in the city, until the apartment I was living in was closed and its tenents sent to the streets, right around the time Fiyero passed. Afterwards, Fabla returned to Shiz, and I.....went to the Cloister of Saint Glinda, and spent the last few years there as a maunt. Fabla showed up on the doorstep of the Cloister a few weeks ago, at the start of the summer holiday, and wanted to spend time with me. So, we decided to take the Grasstrail Train to the Vinkus, to see the different culture and bring our sincerest sympathies to you for Fiyero's passing. I remember he used to tell me about his parents and sisters, and talked so fondly about you all, that, the last time I saw him, he told me to come to you if I ever got into trouble, and that you would help me out."

Elphaba looked up at Fae, who had rested her hands on the girl's shoulders. She was shocked by how easily the lies rolled off the older woman's tongue.

"I believe I remember Fiyero telling us about you, Elphaba--was it?" Fae nodded. "He spoke very fondly of you. And we'll be happy to give you any assistance that you need." Musetta said.

"Thank you. And.....just a place to stay the night and a hot meal, that's all we require, your highness. And then we'll be on our way in the morning."

"Nonsense, you'll have the west wing, no one uses it."

"Thank you, your highness." Fae said, nodding. The maids came and took the bags into the west wing, and then the king and queen led Fae into the library to chat, leaving Elphaba and Liir in the parlor with Sarima.

"Hello." Sarima gave the girl a small smile.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, Fabla." She held out her hand, which Elphaba took.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sarima."

"I'm Liir." The boy said, causing Sarima to laugh.

"It's nice to meet you Liir." Sarima said. Then, she led the two into the library, through a single door, and into the east wing of the massive library.

A young woman sat reading by the window. Her long, sandy hair hung over her shoulder. She snacked on an apple, the core was all that remained.

"Nor."

No response.

"Nor."

Still no response, she kept her head buried in the book.

"Illnora."

The other girl looked up, snapping blue eyes meeting her sister's.

"Sarima? What is it?"

"We have company." Illnora looked up, and then turned to look at Elphaba and Liir when Sarmia pointed in their direction.

"Oh. Who is this?" She asked, marking her page in her book and setting it on the windowsill next to her. She turned to the two visitors, her blue eyes snapping. Illnora was the middle of the three sisters; Baxiana was the youngest.

Nor, who looked exactly like Sarima, was around six in Elphaba's time, looked to be between sixteen and twenty-four here. That meant, since Baxiana was four in the present-or past, that she would most likely be between fourteen and twenty-two in this time.

"Who are you?" Elphaba looked up, to see Nor studying her, silently waiting for an answer.

"I...I'm Fabla."

"An old friend of Fiyero's is here, she's down on her luck and needing assistance."

Elphaba nodded.

"Yes. I'm Fae's cousin. I'm currently on summer holiday from Shiz University, and when I came to visit Fae, she appeared to be down on her luck, and decided to visit the Vinkus, as part of a.....trip between the two of us to reconnect as family." Elphaba said, trying to remember the elaborate lie Fae had told. Sarima bade Elphaba sit and she did, Liir sitting at her side on the sofa. Nor remained on the windowsill, as Sarima took the armchair across from them.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you--"

"Sarima, Mother said that we had compan--" the voice stopped as Baxiana entered the adjoined room, her eyes landing on Elphaba and Liir.

"Baxi. Fabla, this is my sister, Baxiana." Sarima said, introducing the two girls. Baxiana nodded, and Elphaba nodded in turn.

"Her cousin Fae was an old friend of Fiyero's at school. They ran into each other a few years back and Fiyero told her if she ever needed help to come here." Sarima said, smiling at Elphaba. Baxiana nodded.

"Well, you and your cousin are welcome here. And I assume, he's your brother?" Baxiana asked, nodding to Liir.

"He's my cousin, actually. Fae's son." The sisters nodded.

"Well, you're all welcome here as long as you like." Sarima said.

"Yes, until you feel like you want to leave." Nor said.

Baxiana sat down in the other armchair.

"Welcome to the family."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55. Look-A-Like**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: Now, I know Fiyero's mother's name is Baxiana in the Wicked Years, but in this, Baxiana is Fiyero's youngest sister. So to all of you who will probably complain that I've screwed up the story, DEAL WITH IT OR QUIT READING!!! There, you have been warned. **

Glinda's blue eyes blinked.

Elphaba. It was Elphaba.

No. It wasn't.

It was Tanyiana or whatever her name was.

The girl who was taking Elphie's half of the dorm.

"Now, Miss Glinda, why don't you show Miss Titainya your dorm?" Morrible suggested, as the two girls got up and left.

Once outside the office, Glinda hurried to her and Elphei's room. As the door closed behind them, Glinda turned on the girl.

She was pretty, not like Elphie, who possessed an unearthly beauty, but pretty in the same sense that Glinda was pretty.

Long, raven hair that went to her waist, dark chocolate brown eyes, soft, pink lips, high cheekbones, long limbs and slender fingers. Shapely thighs and a tiny waist, the perfect hourglass, like Elphie.

She was dressed all in black, and gave Glinda a sweet smile, like Elphie gave her, whenever she was truly happy. The girl held a hand out to Glinda.

"Hi. I'm Titainya Kensal. I guess we're roommates now."

Glinda looked from her hand to the girl's face, and sneered, hoping she was making Elphie proud.

"I'm Glinda Upland, and no, we're not roommates. I have a roommate. Elphie." Glinda said, as the girl dropped her hand.

"Really? Because, Madame Morrible said that we're roommates now so--" Titainya stopped, when the door opened, and Fiyero entered.

"Glinda I found-- who's this?"

"This is…"

"Hi. I'm Titainya. Glinda's new roommate. And, who are you?" The girl asked, moving to Fiyero and running her hand down his chest, giving him a coy smile.

"I'm Fiyero. Elphaba's boyfriend."

"_Really_?" Titainya looked at Glinda before smiling at Fiyero.

I'm Elphaba's boyfriend.

_Not for long._


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56. The Secret's Out**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to populardarling for reviewing 55.**

Elphaba spent a majority of her time in the library.

With so many books to choose from, she found that the best niche in the whole place was the armchair near the fireplace. Nor usually took the windowsill, and Baxi-when she cared to show up- took the sofa. Sarima was the only one to avoid the library.

On one of her off days, eight months after the small band of travelers had arrived, Elphaba had decided to take a book and sit outside in the garden. The sky looked slightly dark, but Elphaba decided that she'd only be out for an hour at most, and settled down on the bench among the roses.

All too soon, she became involved in her book, and didn't notice the thunder until she felt the drops of water on her arms. The hiss of rainwater and feel of sizzling flesh broke her concentration, and she gathered her book and shot up from the bench, rushing to the kitchen door. Her feet crossed the threshold, but she was too drenched to notice that she was inside.

Luckily, the maids had been told about her water allergy a week after the three arrived, and they helped her to her room, gathering oils and towels along the way.

The slamming of doors and ruckus drew Illnora from the library. Once she made it up the stairs, she silently pushed open Elphaba's door, to see the maids around Elphaba, the girl undressed to the skin.

"What's going on?" All turned to see the princess standing with her arms crossed in the doorway.

"We're helping Miss Fabla....." One of the maids started.

"Get out. All of you out. I'll help Fabla." The maids silently followed orders, dropping towels and filing out of Elphaba's room; Nor closed the door behind them.

Elphaba sat on the bed, covering up, silently nervous around the princess.

While Sarima and Baxiana had taken to Elphaba quickly, accepting her into the family, even referring to her as a close cousin, Illnora had been the one to take the role of enemy. The girl's had avoided each other at all costs, and only seemed to tolerate each other at family dinners and in the library, where they both shared a love of books. Whenever the family had a ball, Elphaba and Nor avoided each other like the plague.

So it came as quite a shock, when Nor walked over, picked up a towel, grabbed a bowl of oil, and sat next to Elphaba, dipping the towel in the oil and gently applying it to Elphaba's burns.

"Got caught in the rain?" Elphaba nodded.

"Yeah." She hissed when Nor got to an exceedingly sensetive spot on her arm.

"Sorry."

"Why are you doing this?"

Nor met Elphaba's eyes.

"Because, you need one person working on you, not.....ten."

"But, why you? You hate me."

"I don't hate you, Fabla. I don't _know_ you, is the problem. And, it seems like you're hiding something from everyone."

"I am." Nor looked up at the whispered reply.

"Oh." Then, she returned to tending Elphaba's burns. Elphaba bit her lip. It was now or never.

"Uh...I.....I know Fiyero."

"Of course you do. Fae said that you met him in the city when you were visiting her."

"No. I know Fiyero, personally."

Nor looked at her.

"He's.......in my Life Sciences class. He.......was dating my roommate, Glinda. They broke up two months ago. He's......also in my History class, and my Ozian Literature class. And I.....I think I love him."

Silence. Elphaba snuck a glance at Nor, the other girl had stopped mid-clean, and now stared at Elphaba.

"That's the most......ridiculous story I've ever heard. You can't have been in his classes, because he's _dead_. He died ten years ago, in the city. An _accidental_ death."

Elphaba shook her head.

"No. I'm not making this up. Nor you have to believe me. I'm from the present. My present. And in my present, your six, Sarima is eight, and Baxiana is four."

Nor dropped the towel, and got up; Elphaba reached out and grabbed the girl's arm.

"This is outrageous."

"Nor, _please, listen_ to me. I'm telling the truth."

The older girl wrenched out of Elphaba's grasp.

"You're deranged. _Delerious_."

Quickly, Elphaba stood.

"I'm not. Please, listen, I'm telling the truth, please." Nor stopped at the door, and turned.

"Alright. Go on. Tell."

"I go to Shiz University. I'm a second year, double majoring in Life Sciences and Sorcery and double minoring in theater and dance. I'm the Thropp Third Descending and will take the position of Governor after I graduate. I have a younger sister, and.....fell in love with your brother when I first laid eyes on him."

Nor took the chair at the desk, letting Elphaba continue.

"If you don't believe me, look at this. Fiyero gave me this necklace the night of the autumn ball last year. It's got two roses and a black heart on it--" She said, reaching into her dress to retrieve the necklace, only to find it missing. "Where is it? Where'd it go?" She cried, searching her person frantically for it.

"Calm down. Fabla, calm down!" Nor cried, getting up and gently grabbing the distraught girl's arms. She turned the girl to face her.

"It's okay." She whispered, gently patting the girl's hair.

"I believe you."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57. A Shocking Discovery**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to ghostly bender, Kirei Yuki Tenshi, and Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 56. And thanks to Elphaba1Fan for also reviewing 54-55.**

**A/N: And don't worry. Titainya will get what's coming to her, just not right now.**

Three weeks passed.

Glinda kept a close eye on Titainya, and warned the others against her.

_That little, Elphie-wanna-be had better think twice before replacing MY Elphie!_

"Hey Glinda." The blonde looked up, to see Milla slide into the chair across from her in the cafe.

"Hi Milla. Can you believe that new girl?"

"I know. She's going to be my partner in Jazz if Elphie doesn't come back soon." Milla said. "She can't even do jetes without landing on her ass."

"That little, raven-haired bitch is going to pay. You know the first thing she said to me after we introduced ourselves? She said that she wanted to get new sheets and pillows-in sky blue-for _her _bed. It's _not her_ bed, it's Elphie's."

Milla shook her head.

The two girls talked about possible strategies to bring the green girl back, and once done, they paid and left.

"I know but---"

Milla pulled Glinda behind a Quoxwood tree in the Shiz Green, and peeked around it.

What they saw, shocked both into silence.

Titainya.

Kissing Fiyero.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58. Unexpected Plans**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: Almost to 60! I'm so excited! Oh, also, I've been toying with the idea of doing a sequel to this. Kind of the opposite of Elphaba going into the future, but with someone going into the past and meeting Elphaba and her friends. But I'm not sure yet. Should I do a sequel? **

Elphaba had found an unlikely ally in Nor.

The girls treated each other descently, even going so far as to refer to each other as cousins. They spent time discussing literature in the library, and Elphaba told Nor more and more about the time travel, and Nor at one point suggested figuring out what Princess Nastoya meant by "change another."

So, it was a shock when the Gale Force showed up on Kiamo Ko's doorstep. They moved in, making the castle their headquarters and living jointly with the family.

_"What do you mean we have to go see Nessa?"_ Elphaba cried, one afternoon, not long after the Force's arrival. She stood in her room, watching as Fae threw clothes quickly into a bag. Fae stopped and turned to girl.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do. But she's my-_our_-sister, and we need to see her." With that, Fae returned to packing.

"Do we _have_ to? Can't we just.......send her a....Thinking of You card.......or.....a gift basket full of chocolate......or......a puppy or........something." Elphaba mumbled, as she examined her cuticles.

"_No_. We have to _at least_ see how she's doing." Fae said, finished packing and shoving Elphaba's bag into her arms.

"Please! Can't we stay home?" Elphaba whined, as Fae grabbed her broom and led her downstairs.

"No."

"But-"

"No.

"But--"

"NO!"

"Fine."

The family had been told about the visit, and waited in the parlor to wish them a safe trip. Begrudgingly, Elphaba settled behind Fae and gripped her waist. As the two left the castle behind, Elphaba muttered,

"I _hate_ family reunions."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59. Explanations**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**I had an audition for my college's performance of Rent last night, and today, I called, and didn't get a callback. Funny thing is, I wasn't expecting a callback, and I knew I sucked at singing, so it's really no surprise to me that I didn't get called back.**

**Thanks to greengirl16, Elphiethegood, ReallyObsessiveWriter, and Kirei Yuki Tenshi for reviewing 58.**

"FIYERO TIGGULAR!"

The prince pulled away from Titainya, eyes wide at the sight of his ex-girlfriend and her friend standing in front of them.

"G---Glinda. Milla. What are you doing here?"

"How could you Fiyero? You love Elphie! And she loves you!" Glinda cried. Milla stayed silent, the image of that Elphaba-look-a-like-wanna-be-slut kissing Elphie's man seared into her mind for all eternity. It was going to take some _major_ therapy to get that image scraped from her mind.

"Gl---Glinda, I can explain--"

"Really?"

"Of course he can. And his explanation is that he's fallen in love with me." Titainya said, pulling his lips back to hers.

Fiyero roughly pushed her away. With a gasp, she landed on the ground.

"Glinda, I _never_ meant to kiss her. She forced herself on me." He begged her to understand.

Glinda's heart instantly melted at the lost look on his face.

"Come on. You can explain in my dorm." She said, taking his arm and leading him past Titainya. "COme on Milla."

The brunette hurried to catch up, but stopped next to the girl on the ground.

With the expertise of a dancer, she pulled back and kicked the girl hard in the groin, then leaned down, and grabbed her raven hair. Wrenching, she pulled until she was eye to eye with her.

"DON'T YOU EVER, _EVER_ COME NEAR FIYERO AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?" Milla screamed, before shoving her to the ground. "Bitch."

And then she walked off, hurrying to catch up with Glinda and Fiyero, leaving Titainya in the dirt.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60. A Sisterly Confrontation**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to xEastendersFan4Lifex, and ReallyObsessiveWriter for reviewing 59.**

**I'm on Chapter 60! I'm on Chapter 60! I'm on Chapter 60!**

"Come on, Elphaba." Fae snapped, giving Elphaba a good yank. The two had landed at Cowlen Grounds a few hours ago, and spent most of that time arguing. Now, Fae pulled Elphaba up the walk to the gate.

"Halt, you can't go in unless you have an appointment with the Governor."

Fae raised her eyebrows at the guard.

"I'm her sister." The head guard nodded, and the others opened the gate, allowing her through. They stopped Elphaba, however.

"Hey! I--"

"She's with me. She's my daughter." Fae said, grabbing Elphaba's hand and pulling the girl to her.

"Fine. Go on in. She's in a meeting, but we'll alert her that you're here."

"Thank you."

As Fae and Elphaba followed the man up to the house and then into the parlor, Elphaba shuddered at having to be back.

"Behave Fabla." Fae whispered, as the two settled onto the sofa.

"I always hated it here, Fae."

"I know you did. So did I." The older woman whispered, pulling Elphaba to her. The girl rested her head on Fae's shoulder and sighed. An emerald arm wrapped around Elphaba's waist, and soft lips pressed against the part in her hair.

"She'll be here in a moment." The butler said--Elphaba now recognized him as Boq from Shiz. Then, he left.

"Fae is that--" Elphaba looked around; Fae was out of sight.

The sound of wheels caused the girl to look up. Nessa, Elphaba's baby sister, wheeled towards her. Dressed in a long, black gown, her hair pulled back in a tight bun, she looked at least thirty-thirty-two.

"Nessa?" Elphaba whispered.

"Who are you?" Nessa's eyes examined Elphaba critically. "Elphaba?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Elphaba saw the door to the wardrobe slowly creak open, and then a pair of long, slender, green fingers curl around the side. Finally, Fae's head, conical hat atop it, peered around the side.

It would have been almost comical, if Elphaba hadn't been so terrified.

"Hello."

Nessa's scream caused Elphaba to jump, and she turned, to see Nessa staring at Fae, who know hung out of the wardrobe.

"I'm sorry." Fae said, reaching down to step. "Did I scare you?"

With the litheness of a cat, she stepped down onto the hardwood floor, and moved towards her younger sister. Elphaba stayed rooted to the spot.

"I seem to have that effect on people."

Nessa backed up.

"What---what are you doing here?"

Fae shrugged.

"Well, you know what they say, 'There's no place like home.'" Fae said, shrugging.

"An---"She turned to Elphaba. "And who's this?"

"I--I'm her daughter. Fabla."

Quickly, Nessa looked from Elphaba to Fae and back.

"Y---You had a daughter?" Fae nodded.

Then, she moved to Nessa, knelt down, and took her hands.

"Nessa, I need your help. I'm in a spot of trouble, and Father can help." Fae said. Nessa shook her head.

"He can't."

"Yes he can. If you ask him. He'll listen to you. He loves you. He'll listen if you ask."

"He can't."

"Nessa _please_!"

"Father's dead." Fae pulled back, shock on her face.

"What?" Elphaba gasped. Both sisters ignored her.

"That's right._ Died of shame because of you! You embarrassed the whole family! I wouldn't be surprised if Mother isn't turning in her grave because of you!" _Nessa screamed, wheeling towards the older woman. Fae backed up, eyes never leaving her sister. Finally, she stopped.

"_Can it Nessa! I've done everything for you, my entire life! And now, I'm able to help the Animals because I don't have to take care of you! You have servants to take care of you, and I have Animals to save!" _Fae screamed back.

"_Animals! Animals! Animals! Always those stupid Animals!" _Nessa's eyes burned; Elphaba slowly lowered herself to the sofa, to shocked to say anything, but smart enough to stay out of the arguement.

"_They need to be saved! They need to be helped!" _Fae snapped; her glance darting quickly to Elphaba.

"'_They need to be helped!' I need to be helped! You never once thought to help me!" _Nessa cried. _"I'm your sister! You're sister!"_

Suddenly, Fae pulled the Grimmerie from her bookbag and began frantically rifling through it. Then, she stopped, and softly, began chanting, turning to Nessa's shoes.

"Avke tase mengi feti....."

"_What are you doing? My shoes are on fire! Stop it Elphaba! Stop it!"_

Elphaba watched, shocked, as Nessa's shoes went from silver to red.

"_Finally. _I'm doing something good. Finally_." _Fae said, a smile slowly breaking out on her face.

"My shoes. What did you do to my shoes?"

"I---" Slowly, Nessa rose from her wheelchair. Fae hurriedly got up and rushed to help her sister.

"No. I--" She stood, and then turned. "Boq! Boq! Come in here, quickly!"

"Nessa, no." Fae begged. She gathered up the Grimmerie and her bag and returned to the wardrobe.

"Yes, Madame?"

"Oh look Boq. I can stand. We can be together now." Nessa said. "And it's thanks to Elphaba." Slowly, Fae came out of the wardrobe.

"I'm glad for you, Madame. But I'm going to the City, to tell Glinda that I love her. I lost my heart to her the moment I first laid eyes on her back at Shiz." He told her.

"What? Fine. Lost your heart? You'll loose your heart! To me!" Nessa screamed, grabbing the book from Fae and flipping thorugh it. A wrong misstep and she was on the ground.

"Nessa!" Fae cried.

"Tu sae minje fose nibku....."

"Nessa! NO!" Fae cried, kneeling next to her sister.

"What's happening? My heart! It....it's shrinking!" Boq cried, grabbing his chest.

"What happened? Elphaba, stop this! Reverse it!" Nessa cried.

Fae shook her head.

"I can't. I'm sorry Nessa, I can't. Once a spell is cast, it can't be undone." She whispered. Then, she gently pushed Boq into the wheelchair, and took him into the adjacent room. A spell was heard, and then a scream. Boq, hurried into the parlor, took one look at Nessa, and fled.

"You! You did this!" He screamed. Elphaba blinked.

Tin.

Boq was tin.

"Come on, Fabla. We've got to get home." Elphaba looked up, to see Fae next to her, tugging her to her feet.

"Boq! It wasn't me! It was Elphaba! IT WAS ELPHABA!"

"I'm sorry Nessa. Everything I've ever done for you never has and never will be enough. I'm sorry." Fae said, leading Elphaba to the door, giving her sister one last glance.

"_Elphaba!" _

Fae turned. Nessa's eyes burned.

"I will pray for your soul."

Fae stalked out of the house, Elphaba in tow, but soon turned back, eyes narrowed. The last words Nessa would ever hear, sent chills down Elphaba's spine.

"_I will wait for your shoes."_


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61. Explain**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Glinda sat next to Milla on Elphaba's bed.

Fiyero sat in Elphaba's desk chair, and waited for the girls to speak.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Glinda asked.

Milla backed up.

When it came to Elphie, Glinda was down right hostile towards _anyone_ who even_ thought_ of hurting the green girl.

"I didn't mean to kiss her."

"Oh, so, what? She _tripped_ walking down the path, and _your lips broke her fall_?!"

"No. She said that Elphie wasn't going to come back and that she was taking her place, and that I belonged to her now. And when I protested, she kissed me."

Glinda's face turened beat red, and Milla could have sworn, that she saw smoke coming from the blonde's ears.

"WHAT?! THAT LITTLE BITCH! THAT LITTLE TWO-FACED, UGLY, SLUTTY BITCH! I'LL KILL HER!"

Quicky, Milla clambored off the bed, and Fiyero sprung from the chair, both running for cover, as Glinda grabbed Elphaba's bedside lamp, and threw it at the wall.

The sound of shattering glass brought both peeking over the side of Glinda's light pink comforter.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62. Taken**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

The door to Kiamo Ko opened.

"I always hated Cowlen Grounds." Elphaba said, for the one hundredth time since the trip.

"I know. _You don't have to keep saying it!_ I _know_ you hated Cowlen Grounds! I hated it too, _remember_?" Fae snapped, as she entered the parlor.

"We're back. Hello? Anybody? Hello?"

Silence.

"Where is everyone?" Elphaba asked.

Fae rolled her eyes.

"If I knew where they were, would I be asking?"

Suddenly, someone slowly entered the front parlor.

Liir.

"What are you doing here?" Fae asked.

"They didn't want me. They wanted Sarima and the others." Liir said, running to Elphaba and wrapping his arms around her.

"Who?" She asked.

"The Gale Force. They took them. All of them."

"Who?"

"The royal family."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63. Murder**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Everyone, say Bye-Bye Titainya......**

Ten weeks passed, and Glinda had kept as far from Titainya as humanly possible. She and the others had played along with the girl, allowing her to think that she had won. On this night, Glinda spent the evening at the library with Fiyero, Nessa, Boq, and Milla, looking up any solutions to helping Elphaba. Titainya was back at the dorm, taking a bath.

The reven head finished, and got out, changed into her pajamas, and returned to brush her teeth.

Slowly, Titainya turned, at the creak of the door opening.

"Look Glinda, why don't we call a truce? And here's how it goes. You give me Fiyero and let me take over for Elphie, and I don't let slip your little secret. Okay?"

She turned.

"Glinda?"

Shrugging, the girl turned back to the mirror, and screamed, at the sight of someone standing behind her.

They grabbed her neck, and shoved her towards the bathtub, forced her on her knees, and pushed her head under the water. With all the force they could muster, they held her down, ignoring the splash of water as her arms fought to pull herself up.

After thirty minutes, the body went still, and the person got up, leaving the dorm silently.

And as Glinda returned from the library, she had no idea what would meet her.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64. Flying Off The Broom Handle**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to ReallyObsessiveWriter, greengirl16, and Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 63. And thanks to Redheaded Witch for reviewing 61, and Elphaba1Fan for also reviewing 57-62.**

Elphaba ducked, as Fae threw a sweater onto the bed. It had been two months since her confrontation with Nessa, and the emerald witch had just learned of Nessa's death- by falling house.

Apparently, there was a young girl inside, with an annoying little mutt. Word by way of wind, was that she was still in Munchkinland.

And Fae, wanted to meet her.

"I don't see why we have to go back. Can't I just stay here and look after Liir while you go and.....make a fool of yourself?" Elphaba asked. Fae stopped packing, and glared at her.

"No."

"But--"

"NO!"

Then, Fae grabbed Elphaba's hand, yanked her to the window, and climbed onto the broom, forcing the girl to climb on behind her.

"Can't you take Liir instead? I don't want to go!" Elphaba whined. The boy watched from the hall, and snickered, when Fae tighened Elphaba's grip on her waist.

"No. You're going!"

And without a backwards glance, Fae and Elphaba were out of sight.

Finally, they reached Munchkinland. Elphaba could see the girl, surrounded by Munchkins, and who looked like.....Glinda.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"But I'm not a witch at all. I'm a girl. Dorothy. Witches are old and ugly."

Glinda laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm a witch."

"Oh, I didn't mean..."

"Only bad witches are ugly."

Elphaba gasped, insulted, and all too soon, she was shoved into a patch of bush, as Fae marched towards the child. The Munchkins hid, and the girl backed up, against Glinda. Fae turned, to see Nessa's horrendous black and white striped stockinged feet peeking out from under the house.

"I thought you said she was dead."

"No. That was the Witch of the East. This, is her sister, the Wicked Witch of the West. And she's even worse than the other one."

Elphaba listened, silent, from the bush.

"Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East?" Fae turned to Glinda. "Was it you?" She asked, pointing to Dorothy.

"I....I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"Well, my little pretty, I can cause accidents too!" Fae cried.

Elphaba gasped.

Glinda stepped in front of the girl.

"You have no power here! Now be gone! Before someone drops a house on you, too!" Fae sneered at Glinda.

"Be warned. I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!" Fae screamed, before disappearing.

Elphaba looked around, searching for Fae, and nearly let out a scream, when she felt long fingers clamp over her mouth.

"Hush."

Soon, the girl had left, and the Munchkins returned to their daily activites. Fae found this as the perfect oppertunity to confront Glinda. Quickly, Elphaba followed.

"Oh Nessa." Glinda was seated next to the house, a buch of flowers on the ground in front of her.

"Oh what a touching display of grief." Glinda looked up.

"We have nothing further to say to one another." She said, getting up.

"I wanted something to remember her by. All that were left, were those shoes. And now that _wretched little farm girl has walked off with them_!" Fae screamed, causing Elphaba to jump. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like some time alone, to say goodbye to my sister."

Obeying, Glinda stalked to the other side of the house. Elphaba slowly lowered herself to the ground, as Fae collapsed on her knees. Tears slid down her cheeks, her last words to her sister ringing in her head.

"Nessa, please. Please, forgive me....."

"Oh Elphie." Glinda cried, hurrying and sitting down next to her old roommate. She wrapped her arms around the girl, who pulled away from her.

"I know it must seem horrible, to have a house fall on you, but.....accidents will happen."

Fae's head snapped up, and she pulled away.

"You call this an accident?"

"Well, maybe not an accident...." Glinda said. " I think of this more as.....a......a regime change." Fae stood, and glared at the blonde.

"A regime change?"

"Yes. Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate." Glinda said, standing.

Fae scoffed. "So, you think cyclones just appear-out of the blue?"

"Well, no I never thought---"

"Of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone how _wonderful everything is_!" Fae screeched.

"I'm a public figure now, people expect me to---"

"Lie?"

"Be encouragable!" Glinda snapped back. "Besides, what have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy old thing?" Fae laughed.

"Well we can't all come and go _by bubble_." She said, stepping up to the girl. "Who's idea was that, anyway? The Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't, I'm sure he'd still take _credit_ for it."

"Yes, well, a lot of people are taking things that don't belong to them, aren't we?" Glinda asked, walking away. Fae had turned, to go the other direction, but then turned back.

_"Now wait just a clock tick. I know it may be hard, for that blissful, blonde, bubbleheaded brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could love someone like me. But it's happened, it's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you CAN'T CHANGE THAT!"_

Glinda didn't think twice before she slapped Fae hard. And she watched, as Elphaba gently brushed her cheek, and then cackled.

_"Feel better?"_

_"Yes. I do." _

_"Good. So do I."_ Fae said, pulling back and slapping Glinda. Shocked, Glinda grabbed her cheek, and then pulled out her wand. An emerald hand pulls back, and slaps porcelian skin. She grabbed her cheek. Then, she shoved Elphaba, which resulted in the two soon grapling on the ground, pulling hair and kicking. Elphaba watched, amazed.

_"Halt! In the name of the Wizard!" _

Elphaba scurried back behind the bush, as Gale Force guards rushed in and pulled the two women off each other.

"Sorry it took so long for us to get here, miss."

_"I can't believe you would sink this low. To use my own sister's death as a trap, to capture me!" _Fae cried.

_"No. I never meant to. I didn't." _

_"Right." _Fae glared at her. Then, Elphaba stepped out from behind the bush.

"Stop! Let go of her!" All turned, to see the teenager standing behind them.

"Fabla, no. I told you to stay hidden."

"Fabla? You know her?" Glinda asked, looking back to Fae and then to Elphaba. She stepped away from the guards, closer to the girl.

"I'm....."

"She's....my daughter." Fae said. Glinda looked back at Fae.

"Let her go." Elphaba cried. "NOW!" They released her. "Come on."

Fae grabbed the Grimmerie and broom, before turning to Glinda.

"Just do it." The blonde ordered, tossing the hat to the girl, who caught it.

Fae hurried to Elphaba, grabbed her hand, and fled. As they kicked off into the air, Elphaba turned back to see Glinda looking up at them, her scream echoing through the air.

_"Elphie!"_


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65. The Wrong Place.....**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Glinda didn't notice anything out of the ordinary when she entered Crage Hall later that night.

Nothing seemed odd as she moved up the stairs, or when she slid her key into the lock. Except that the door was unlocked.

Not unusual, when one roommate was home, and the other was out.

So, taking the key from the lock, she pushed the door open.

"Alright, Titainya, we need to talk. We've got some rules to go over, and Rule Number 1 is that you keep your filthly paws OFF Fiyero. You got that Titainya?" Glinda asked, as she closed the door to her dorm.

The girl was no where to be found.

"Titainya? Titainya."

Silence.

"This is not the time to play games."

Dripping water brought Glinda to the door of the bathroom.

"Titainya?"

Slowly, she reached out and pushed open the door.

What met her, brought the scream from her lips.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66. Two Minutes Too Late**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

"Fae? Where are we going?" Elphaba asked, as the two flew towards the city.

"You'll see."

Before Elphaba could ask again, they had landed outside the open gates of Shiz.

"Is this…..Shiz?" Elphaba asked, as the two walked through the Shiz Green. The buildings looked just like the buildings in Elphaba's time. Fae nodded.

As they walked along, three girls passed, their books clutched to their chests, talking. The sight made Fae think of Glinda and herself as that age--Elphaba's age.

"It looks….." Elphaba stopped, staring at something.

THE SIR CHUFFERY AND LADY GLINDA AUDITORIUM FOR THE PERFORMING ARTS.

"Lady Glinda? Isn't that....."

Fae nodded.

"Come on. Let's go see the headmistress." Fae said, grabbing Elphaba's arm and pulling her to Crage Hall.

Once inside, they met with the headmistress, and Fae asked where Madame Morrible was staying. She told them, and soon, Fae was dragging Elphaba into Daughter Hall. Once inside Morrible's bedroom, she pulled the dresser in front of the door, and ordered Elphaba to stand guard.

"Fae, what are you doing?"

"Stand look out Elphaba."

"But---"

Fae ignored her, went over to the mantle, grabbed a marble trophy, and moved towards the bed. Then, she raised the trophy, the base down, and preceeded to bash Morrible's head in.

"There. Rot in hell, Madame."

Then, she lay the trophy in the woman's arms, before grabbing Elphaba, and fleeing out the window.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To Avaric."


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67. …..At The Wrong Time**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

All of Shiz University was in an uproar.

A body had been found.

The new girl.

Titainya.

Dead.

And Glinda, had been found in the dorm room with her.

And Glinda, was the last person to see Titainya alive.

Now, Glinda sat on the ground in the Shiz Green, Fiyero, Nessa, Boq, and Milla with her.

The blonde was too shaken up to make sense of anything.

"I......I.....I found her like that." Glinda said, wrapping her arms tighter around herself.

"We know." Milla whispered.

"I DIDN'T KILL HER!"

Students walked past, whispering to each other, and shooting sly glances at Glinda.

Once again, the rumors were starting up, and this time, adding real live murder to the list.

"I didn't kill her!"


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68. Playing Mommy**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to populardarling for reviewing 67, and 64.**

"Why are we visiting Avaric?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Fae didn't answer, and instead, burst through the window of a study, startling a man in his thirties.

"Oh my--"

"Hello Avaric. Remember me?"

He stared at her, and then realization dawned.

"My God, I thought the light had been playing tricks on me. But it's you, isn't it? Elphaba." Fae nodded.

"That's me."

And then he turned to Elphaba.

"And who is this?"

Elphaba tensed. She hated Avaric, he was a jackass and a half, but maybe he was different in the future.

"Uh....."

"This is Fabla. She's my..."

"Cousin." Elphaba said.

"Daughter." Fae replied. Avaric raised an eyebrow.

"Which is it? Cousin or daughter?"

"Daughter. Fabla's my daughter. She just....likes to say she's my cousin for people's reactions. Don't you, Fabla?" Fae asked, through gritted teeth.

Elphaba nodded, smiling.

"Yep. Mom's right. I just.....say it for the reactions."

"Well, you'll have to stay for dinner. " Avaric said. Fae didn't protest.

They spent the night entertaining the guests with tales from their days at Shiz, and soon, the talk turned to Madame Morrible's murder.

"You'll tell everyone that I killed her, won't you?" Fae asked. Avaric laughed.

"Certainly. And you must come down again. And bring Fabla, she's a darling."

"I will. Goodnight. Fabla, come on, let's get home."

Elphaba smiled at Avaric before racing to catch up with Fae.

"Thank you!"

Finally, she wrapped her arms around Fae's waist.

Gently, Fae patted Elphaba's hand, before kicking off from the ground.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69. A Descision**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to populardarling for reviewing 68.**

Glinda was called into Madame Morrible's office three weeks after the murder.

"Now, Miss Glinda, you understand that you've been accused of murder, don't you?"

"Yes Madame."

"Several people would give their eye teeth to see you kicked out of Shiz."

Glinda lowered her head.

"However, I won't remove you from Shiz.....yet."

"You won't?"

"No. I'm giving you one month, to find Miss Elphaba, or you will be removed from Shiz. Is that clear?"

Glinda nodded.

"Yes. Thank you, Madame."


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70. Listen To Your Heart.....**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 69.**

**I MADE IT TO SEVENTY!!!!!!!**

Ten weeks passed.

In those ten weeks, Fae had taken Dorothy hostage, and now planned to get rid of her.

In those ten weeks, Elphaba had slowly watched Fae descend into madness.

In those ten weeks, Elphaba had tried to decipher her prophecy: You must change the life of another.

And in those ten weeks, Elphaba wasn't any further with it than she had been the night she heard it.

And it was on this night, that Elphaba snapped.

"Oh quit your whining! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU WANT YOUR AUNTIE EM AND UNCLE WHAT'S-HIS-NAME? THEN GET THOSE SHOES OFF YOUR FEET!" Fae screamed, slamming the door to the room Dorothy was in. "Squeally little brat......takes a dead woman's shoes! Must have been raised in a barn!"

Elphaba looked up when Fae entered the tower room.

"Fae, you have to stop. You can't keep doing this." Fae turned to her.

"I can do anything I want. I am the WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!" She cried. Elphaba took a deep breath, before speaking.

"Fine. You do what you want. Murder elderly headmistresses, all you want. Terrorize….innocent munchkins and ozians all you want." Elphaba said, closing her book and setting it on the table.

"But not me. I won't be part of this. I _won't_. You _may_ be who I turn into in a year. But you know what? I _know_ what I become. How many people can say they met who they become? Not many. And I won't become this. _I won't become you!_ _You. Make. Me. Sick_. You're _not_ who you were when I first met you. That person's gone."

"She died…..when Fiyero died." Fae whispered, lowering her head.

"I know. I can tell. I'm not stupid." Elphaba said, getting up and stepping towards her.

"I'm on the honor roll, I've got a four point oh, I've got straight a's. I've had solos in the last three recitals I've been in, I've gotten lead parts in all the shows the theater has put on, I've been recommended for the Emerald City Ballet, I've had offers from the Munchkin Theater Troupe, the Gillikin Theater company, _and_ the Emerald City Performing Arts Actors Guild. I've been recommended for a position as a starting partern in the Scientology department of the Emerald City, I've gotten job offers from every major company in the City, and I've been offered a position to teach sorcery at the Gillikin School of Sorcerial Arts, and I'm only a first year. Now you tell me, how many offers did you receive in college?"

Fae kept quiet.

"I thought so. You know, I've never been so _disgusted_ in my life. And it's funny, because the very person I'm disgusted by is myself. You know, they say that you often turn out like your mother. Well, I hope to the unnamed god I don't turn out like her. Because mother was a drunk and whore. And you know what? So are you." Elphaba moved closer to her, to riled up to wonder if her temper was hurting Fae at all.

"You're _just like_ her. You act like you aren't, pretend that you didn't have a three month affair with a prince. But you can't hide what you've done. And you never will. You're nothing but a filthy whore, just like mother was! That's all you ever will be! A filthy, no good, drunken whore. I bet mother's turning in her grave at what you became. I almost wish she'd drowned you. That way I wouldn't have to see what you become. That way, I wouldn't have to see what I become. You're just like her. A whore. A filthy, disgusting-"

Elphaba was cut off, when Fae's fist collided with her cheek. The girl gasped silently, clutching her cheek tenderly. She glanced up at Fae, who stood shaking, silently.

"Don't you _ever_ compare me to that…that….slut." Fae whispered dangerously.

Elphaba laughed softly, removing her hand from her cheek.

"Why not? Because I'd be lying if I didn't? Or because you know it'd be true. Because you know deep down, that you are her. In every way, shape, and form. And that nothing, no titles, no powers, no _green skin_, can change that."

Elphaba stopped, when Fae slapped the girl again and shoved her against the wall.

"Now you listen to me. You don't know the first thing about me. You don't know how I've lived, what I've gone through. _So don't you dare go making accusations without first getting your_ _fucking story straight_!" Fae said, holding her against the wall.

Elphaba laughed.

"_I don't know the first thing about you? _Fae, look around! I. _Am._ You! I'm everything you repressed, every you _hate_. I've everything you love and everything you've ever tried destroying. I'm _exactly_ what you ran away from. So don't tell me that I don't know you. _I am you!"_

Fae let go of the girl and backed away. She stared at Elphaba, and shook her head.

"No. You're not. You're not!"

"_Face reality Fae!" _Elphaba screamed, as the woman sank to her knees, her hands over her ears. The girl circled her, showing no remorse.

"I am you. No matter what you say, what you _think_, I am you." She knelt in front of the woman, and grabbed her hands, before grabbing the woman's chin. "If you think I'm going to go away with the blink of an eye, you're sadly mistaken. I won't go away until I'm meant to. So what I'm saying, what I'm telling you? You better get used to it, my sweet, because it's not going away anytime soon."

And then Elphaba pulled away and stood, going to the table. She picked up the Grimmerie and tossed it at Fae. It skidded to a stop in front of the woman.

"I'm gonna go check on Liir. I suggest you find a spell to fix this situation we're in, unless you'd prefer to meet uncertain death. But that's entirely your call, because I won't be a part of this. I won't be dragged down with you this time. You can crash and burn on your own. Oz knows your insane enough to achieve that." Elphaba said, going to the door and pulling it open. She turned back in the doorway.

"You know," She started, thinking. "They should call you the Insane Witch of the West. It fits better than Wicked. Because you truly are. You're not wicked. Your insane. Truly insane. I guess you always were. I just chose not to see it." Elphaba finished, eyeing the woman, before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Fae sat on the ground, the Grimmerie in front of her.

The only thing she could think to do, was wrap her arms around herself, and cry.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71. If**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Glinda sat on her bed, sobbing. The others sat around her, comforting her as best they could.

"I just want......Elphie home." Glinda sobbed.

"We know." Boq said, wrapping the blonde in his arms.

"Well, Morrible gave you a month, didn't she?"

"Yes, but what if we don't find her?"

"We'll find her." Fiyero said.

Milla got up, and went to the window.

"But what if we don't?"

If.

One word.

One little word that held such uncertainty.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72. Nothing Else You Can Do…..**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to populardarling for reviewing 70.**

**And, the future is almost done.....Thank you to all who have gone through this with Elphie, and I'm sure you're all excited to see Elphie go home! **

Elphaba watched from behind the tapestry. She saw the girl, Dorothy, standing across from Fae, looking terrified.

When the others had come to save Dorothy, Fae had pulled Elphaba to her, hugged her, kissed the girl's forehead, and pushed her behind the tapestry.

"Fae!"

"Please Elphaba. They can't fiind you here."

"But--"

"No."

"How do I get home if something happens to you? I haven't fufilled my prophecy-I haven't changed another. I may never get home." Elphaba said, grabbing onto Fae's arm. Fae turned to the girl.

"You have fulfilled it, Elphaba. You changed me." She said, pulling the girl to her. She held Elphaba close, and then kissed her hair.

"How--"

"You set me straight. And I know what I have to do. It's time I surrender." She said, pulling away and grabbing a bucket of rainwater. She set it down next to her.

"I don't understand." Elphaba cried. Fae took the girl's face in her hands.

"Please, just trust me on this."

"But--"

"Please."

"But Fae--"

"There's nothing you can do, Elphaba, but get back to your time and stop all this from happening."

The sound of the door being broken down jarred both from their thoughts.

"Go. They can't find you here."

"But Fae--"

The woman pulled Elphaba to her, and kissed her forehead, before shoving her gently behind the tapestry.

Now, Elphaba watched from the thick curtain, as Fae faced uncertain death.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73. Costumes**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Milla entered the studio.

With Titainya dead, and Elphie still missing, Milla was looking at a solo for the spring recital.

Silent, she grabbed her costume off the rack, and went to the bathroom to change.

Now, she stood in front of the mirror in the studio, staring at herself.

Elphie's costume.

She'd grabbed Elphie's costume by mistake.

The sapphire of the dress brought the dark highlights in her hair out. She could just imagin what it would look like on Elphie, with her raven hair and dark eyes. And her gorgeous green skin.

Sighing, she turned, heading back to grab the hanger so she could change, when she stopped.

Tacked to the board in front of her, were the pro shots for the spring recital.

Milla saw Meave and Juskina in their costumes for tap, the advanced Jazz in their group costumes, the Advanced Pointe in their tutus for their song. Elphie's raven hair and green skin made her stand out in the group.

And then Milla's eyes landed on the shot of her and Elphie.

It was the one with the two standing cheek to cheek, palms pressed together, each with a foot popped. Both had smiles on their faces.

Elphie's green skin contrasted prettily with Milla's pale cheeks.

They looked happy.

"I just.....wanted to feel closer to you, Elphie." Milla whispered, reaching out and touching the photo, before wrapping her arms around herself.

"I miss you."


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74. Turns To Dark**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Kirei Yuki Tenshi for reviewing 73.**

"The last to go will see the first three go before her." Fae said, reaching her broom up and lighting the end on the candle hanging overhead.

"How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" Fae asked, tossing the flames, which then caught to the straw. However, what Fae wasn't counting on, was the embers ignighting her skirt or cape.

She screamed, dropping the broom, attempting to put the fire out.

"No. _NO_!" Elphaba screamed, shoving the tapestry away.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Dorothy cried, grabbing the bucket of rainwater and tossing. It landed on the skirt, cape, and also splashed Fae in the face. The bucket clattered to the floor. Dorothy grabbed the broom, and fled with her companions. Elpahba watched them go and then rushed to Fae.

She dropped to her knees, next to Fae and grabbed the woman's hand.

"You'll be okay. You'll be okay." She whispered, over and over, attempting to find a dry part of the cloak to soak up the water.

No luck.

Fae shook her head.

"No. This is my fate. Not yours. You changed it."

"How?" Elphaba sobbed.

"You changed me."

"I don't understand."

"I....I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And that we're led to those who help us most to grow if we let them. And that... we help them in return. I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you."

Elphaba let out a sob, and brought Fae's hand to her cheek.

"Thank you. For helping me. Elphaba, go back, and make good. Please. Go back......for good.......make good...." Fae whispered, before she passed.

"I promise." Elphaba let out a sob, laying her head on Fae's chest, ignoring the sting of the water.

When Liir went up to the tower afterwards, all he found, was the bottle, and the Grimmerie.

Fae, the hat, and Elphaba, were gone.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75. Found**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Akasharouge and Kirei Yuki Tenshi for reveiwing 74.**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for.............**

Glinda came out of the bathroom. She was still trying to figure out how to bring Elphie back, and so far, no luck.

Sobbing met her ears.

Slowly, she turned, to see Elphaba, huddled on the floor of their dorm, by the window, sobbing.

Shock.

That's what Glinda felt.

And slowly, she made her way to the girl.

"Elphie?"

The green girl held a conical pointed hat in her arms. The hat Glinda'd given her at the Ozdust.

Slowly, Elphaba looked up.

Red welts ran down her cheeks.

Glinda knelt in front of her.

Slowly, she reached out, and took the girl's arms. Licking her lips, she asked,

"Elphie? What happened?"


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76. Return**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to xEastendersFan4Lifex, populardarling, greengirl16, Happy loving Hereos, and Akasharouge for reviewing 75.**

All of Shiz was in a stir.

Elphaba had returned, and she appeared to be fine.

Glinda had found the green girl huddled under the window in their dorm room.

Now, she was resting in the infirmary; all of Shiz was trying to get in to see her. Nessa and Boq pushed through the crowd, and hurried into the infirmary hall. Glinda was sitting in one of the chairs, Milla next to her.

"Glinda! Glinda! Is she okay?" The two girls stood as the other three hurried up to them.

"She's okay. The nurses are checking on her now." Glinda said.

Finally, the nurse came out, and let the small group in. Elphaba was in the bed in the far back. As the group got closer, they saw that Elphaba was a little groggy, but alive. The raven head's eyes opened and turned to each in turn. She smiled at Glinda.

"Hey Glin."

"Elphie." The blonde hugged her roommate.

"Hey Elphie. Can't wait for hte rectial." Milla said, huggin her. Nessa gave her a hug, and Boq hugged and kissed her also.

"How are you feeling, Fabla?" Nessa asked, reaching out and grabbing her hand. Elphaba's eyes clouded over when she heard Fae's nickname for her.

"Better." She whispered, sighing. Then, she laid her head back against the pillows. The nurses had just given her a sedative, and it was starting to take its toll on her.

"I just feel......" She yawned. "tired."

Her eyes closed, and quietly, the small group left the green girl to rest.

Glinda's first oppertunity, would be to tell Fiyero that she was back.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77. Adepts**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to greengirl16 for reveiwing 76.**

Elphie stayed in the infirmary for two weeks.

When she finally got out, and got back to class, she was treated like she'd been gone for years instead of weeks and months. No one asked what had happened, or where she'd gone, but all were dieing with curiosity. Elphaba had avoided Fiyero as often as she could, feigning amnesia when he came around, or illness. Fiyero, though hurt, took Glinda's word about Elphie being drained, and therefore gave her time to heal.

So, it was the Thursday two weeks after she got out of the infirmary, when she, Nessa, and Glinda were called to Madame Morrible's office.

Once inside, Elphaba felt uneasy, as she sat down between Nessa and Glinda.

"Now girls, I think you would be perfect adepts to Gillikin, Munchkinland, and Quadling Country. Miss Glinda, even though you've suffered abuse at the hands of your fellow students, you've still proven your worth, and would most likely prefer to return to Gillikin once you finish Shiz. You would fit well in the glittering lights, the fancy balls, the expensive banquets, wouldn't you? After all, that's how you've grown up."

Glinda nodded.

Then, Horrible Morrible turned to Nessa.

"And Miss Nessarose. You were born and raised in Quadling Country. And are most likely part Quadling yourself. They would look up to you more than the people of Munchkinland would."

Nessa stayed silent.

Then, Morrible turned to Elphaba.

Elphaba felt the blood rush in her ears.

"Now, Miss Elphaba, I undertand that you have been through a harrowing ordeal, but I feel....."

_She brainwashed us......_

Fae's voice rang in her ears.

"NO! I won't! I won't listen!" Elphaba cried, getting up. She looked around franitically for an escape; a tiger trapped in a cage. Seeing no way out, she dropped to her knees on the hardwood floor, covering her ears, her breathing heavy. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out Fae's story.

_We weren't allowed to talk about it. _

_We all felt drained. _

"Miss Elphaba!"

"Fabla! What's wrong?"

"Elphie!"

Madame Morrible, Nessa and Glinda's voices mixed together as Elphaba shook her head, frantically trying to block them out. Quickly, Glinda climbed from her chair and sat next to Elphie on the floor. She reached out, and placed her palm on the girl's forehead; she was fine. Biting her lip, Glinda looked into Elphie's eyes when the girl finally made contact. Thinking quickly, Glinda made her descision.

"Please excuse Elphie, Madame. She's been through a harrowing ordeal, and after being released from the infirmary last week, I think she has a touch of fever. She needs bed rest. If you'll excuse us, I'll take Elphie back to our dorm." Glinda lied, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist and hoisting her gently to her feet.

Madame Morrible nodded.

"Of course, my dear. Shall I send for the psychologist? Perhaps Miss Elphaba would benefit from a psyhceatric examination?"

Glinda shook her head.

"That's very kind of you Madame, but bed rest is what's best, I think. Thank your for the suggestion though, I'll keep it in mind. Come Nessa, let's get Elphie back to our dorm so we can make sure she's alright. I've very sorry Madame. Perhaps another time." Glinda said, as she led the sisters out of the office.

Once the girls got to the dorm, Glinda helped Elphie to her bed, and Nessa brought a basin and towel with soothing oils.

"She doesn't feel warm, Glinda." Nessa said, once she made it onto the bed with her sister, feeling her forehead. Glinda sighed.

"I know. But I had to say something to get her out of there, or I was afraid Elphie would fly off the handle." She whispered, sitting on the green girl's other side. Elphaba's fit had worn her down, and she was now asleep; however short it may be.

"She's woken up every night screaming over and over again. Nightmares. And, she always repeats one name."

"What name?"

Suddenly, Elphaba sat up, screaming bloody murder, tearing at her hair, clawing at her face.

"Elphie! Elphie wake up! It was a dream!"

"Fabla, calm down!" The girls reached out, attempting to restrain her.

"She died! She died!" Elphaba screamed.

"Who? Who died? Elphaba? WHO DIED?" Glinda screamed, grabbing a hold of Elphie's hand and forced the girl to open her eyes. Elphaba looked around, confused.

"Fae." Nessa reached out and grabbed her sister's other hand, holding tight.

"Who?" Nessa asked. Her sister looked at her.

_"Fae."_ She sobbed.

Glinda and Nessa looked at each other, unsure how to respond.

Finally, Glinda asked,

"Elphie, who's Fae?"


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78. Reunion**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Elphaba and Fiyero's long awaited reunion.....**

Six weeks passed.

Elphie had slowly gotten better. However, Glinda was still concerned.

Elphaba still woke up screaming every night, still suffered fits at odd times, and still repeated the name 'Fae'.

She had been taken to the infirmary eight times in the last six weeks, twice, being dragged there by uniformed officials, who sedated her once she got to through the infirmary doors.

Three of those trips had brought every girl from her dorm and onto the third floor. They had watched, shocked, as Elphaba was dragged, kicking and screaming, from her dorm. They had listened, as she screeched bloody murder, yelling obsenties and cursing no one. She had screamed Fiyero's name, cursed Madame Morrible, and accused Glinda of attrocites. She'd argued with Nessa, and cried until she was hoarse, repeating 'Liir' over and over.

Nessa had watched, tears in her eyes, as her older sister was taken away. She attributed Elphaba's breakdown to the years of pyhsical, emotional, and mental abuse Frex and Melena had put her through. Glinda and Milla, were left clueless. Only Elphaba knew what had _really_ happened.

Elphaba had missed classes due to her ordeal. The professors excused her due to illness brought on by stress. She was given medication, and told to take it once in the morning.

The Friday after Elphaba's last trip to the infirmary, she was allowed to go back to classes. The students greeted her with hugs and hellos; in dance, the students brought out her dance shoes, and showered her with flowers; Milla spent the period catching her up on what was going on.

In all this time, Elphie hadn't seen Fiyero. It was as Elphaba, Milla, and Katila were coming out of dance, with Glinda catching up from her art class, that Elphaba finally came in contact with Fiyero.

"Fae?"

Elphaba looked up from her conversation with Milla, to see Fiyero standing in the middle of the Shiz Green, a worn out smile on his lips, faded light in his eyes. The woman took a shaky breath, her heart beating wildly against her ribs, the blood rushing in her ears. Swallowing, she took a deep breath, before breathing one, simple word.

"Yero?"

The smile he wore broke, cutting across his face, from ear to ear in a Glasgow smile, as he rushed towards her.

"Fae!"

Suddenly, Elphaba broke into a run, dropping her dance bag, and throwing her arms around Fiyero's neck as she jumped into his arms, which tightened around her waist.

"Oh Fae, I--"

He was cut off by Elphaba's lips on his own, and he silently relished the taste of her. Slowly, he spun her around, before setting her on the ground and pulling away. He looked into her eyes, saw the light returning to them. Quickly, his hands patted her arms, her waist, her shoulders, her hair, her back, before they rested on her cheeks. He pressed his forehead to hers, relished the feel of her skin under his fingertips.

"Oh Fae. My beautiful Fae." He whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks. She cried out softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the sting of the tears on her cheeks.

"Oh Yero. I love you." She cried, kissing him passionately before pulling away. Then, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, pressing her cheek against his, her voice choked with tears as she whispered in his ear,

"I love you, Yero. _I love you_."

He held her close, his hand running through her long ebony locks, his lips kissing the back of her neck gently, as he relished the scent of her hair.

"I love you too Fae, with all my heart."


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79. Changed**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: This story is drawing to a close, sadly, this is the last chapter, unless you want an epilogue. And I'm still trying to decide if I should do a sequel to this. Should I? Would all of you read it? That's what I would like to know, if you would read a sequel if I wrote one. So, here is the second to last chapter of Changed? I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you to Happy loving Hereos, Akasharouge, and greengirl16 for reviewing 78.**

Three days later, Fiyero looked up from his History homework, to the sound of a knock on his door.

"Coming."

The knock sounded again.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming."

Finally, he pulled it open, to see Elphaba standing on the other side of the Quoxwood door.

Her long raven hair tumbled down her shoulders instead of being in its customary plait. She wore the dress she'd been wearing the night she came back, and she held the conical hat loosely in her embrace.

"Fae."

She gave him a small smile.

"Can I come in, Yero?"

"Oh….sure." He whispered, moving aside so she could come in. She entered and took a seat on the bed, the hat in her arms.

"Um….wh….what are you doing here?" He asked, taking a seat at his desk.

"Uh….I….I wanted to see you."

He nodded.

"Well, here I am." She nodded. Her grip tightened on the hat.

"Elphaba…..wh….why do you have….?"

Elphaba glanced down at the hat, nervous.

"I….it was…..mine."

"The one Glinda gave you at the Ozdust?"

"Y…yes…..n….no……yes……no….."

"Which is it, Elphaba?"

"It was mine." She said, tears glistening in her eyes. Silent, he moved to the bed, sitting next to her, and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Elphaba, what is it? What's wrong Fae?" She creid out, sobs beginning to wrack her body, and she clutched the hat to her chest. Silent and confused, Fiyero pulled Elphaba into his arms, and held the shaking girl, rubbing her back.

"Her."

"What?" Fyero asked.

"Fae. This was hers."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Back up." Fiyero said, pulling away and taking Elphaba's face in his hands. "Now start again love. Who's Fae?"

"Fae was…..me."

"What?" Confusion shone in his eyes.

"Fae was me. I'm Fae."

"I don't--"

_"You don't understand!"_ Elphaba screamed, pulling away and moving ot the edge of the bed, getting up and pacing.

"I went to the future. I met myself. I met you and Glinda and Boq and Nessa! Fae had an affair…_I_ had an affair. With _you_! I never finished Shiz. Glinda and I went to the City and met the Wizard, and afterwards, I sent her back here, but I stayed, and I became a fugitive. I joined the Resistance. _Yes, Fiyero, it exists! _They work underground. I had to kill Morrible, but I failed. And then I came home, to find you dead, beaten to death, by the Gale Force. And they took you away. So I ran. I went straight to the Cloister of St. Glinda, and I became a maunt. And then nine months later, I had a baby. _Your_ baby! And I stayed... for _ten years_, and then went to the Vinkus."

Crying, she held the hat against her chest.

"And when Nessa died, I went to see her, and I met Glinda, and we fought. And, in the end….in the end……this……little _bitch_ named Dorothy came to kill me, and she threw a bucket of water at me, and I melted. _That's_ my life! _That's_ my future!"

Elphaba turned to him.

"I'll end up living that life if I don't do something to stop it. I can't loose everyone I love. Not again. Nessa, Glinda, Boq. You. I can't loose you Yero. I can't loose you." She cried.

Fiyero got up silently and went over to her, and engulfed her in his arms. He held her close, and she buried her face in his chest, sobbing. The hat fell from her hands, as she wrapped her arms around him. They stood silent, Fiyero comforting her anyway he could.

"You won't loose me Fae. You _won't_. I promise."

Two hours later, Elphaba sat up from her place on the bed. She was in Fiyero's room.

She must have fallen asleep, and been laid on Fiyero's bed, before being covered in a blanket. Fiyero was at his desk, working on his history paper. Silently, she got up, and moved towards him.

"Fiyero?" He turned, to see Elphaba standing in the middle the room.

"Elphaba? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, getting up and going to her.

"Nothing I……I just….was a little lost, and.....realized that I'm in your room, and then I....." She whispered, trailing off as he gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"F….Fiyero?"

"Yes."

Elphaba bit her lip, before looking into his eyes and speaking.

"Make love to me."

She looked so lost. So scared.

Instead of asking why, he obeyed her request, leaning over and pressing his lips gently, softly, against hers. Her eyes closed on instinct, and she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, as his arms went around her waist. As they kissed, Elphaba removed his shirt from his body, and his hands began working the hooks on the back of her dress, as if they'd known what to do all along. Her hands moved to his pants, and undid the belt buckle, before removing said pants.

Elphaba's dress fell to the ground, and the two stood only in their undergarments, kissing passionatley, their fingers lacing. Slowly, Elphaba pushed Fiyero back to the bed, until they were laying on it, caressing each other, lips moving across skin, their bodies slowly moving as one, blending together, until it was impossible to tell where one started and the other ended.

Their hands caressed each other, as if they'd known each other for years. As if time and space had stood still, as if Elphaba hadn't been thrust into the future months earlier, as if they'd never been apart.

Quickly, they switched places, Elphaba below him, her long slender fingers caressing his neck, her lips grasping hungrily for his.

_You changed me._

Fae's words echoed in her head. She broke the kiss, crying out as he entered her, slowly at first, then faster at her urging.

"Oh Yero! I love you!"

"I love you Fae." He told her, as their lips returned to each other.

Her nails dug into his back, and she arched her back, as they moved together, blue diamonds on an emerald field, becoming one. Her scream echoed one she'd heard eight months earlier.

"I love you, Yero! I love you!"

Changed.

It was true.

Elphaba- and Fae- had been changed, for good.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80. Epilogue: Seven Years Later……**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**I made it to 80!**

**I've enjoyed writing this story and reading the comments you have all posted. This is my first MAJOR multi-chapter fic (that's longer than 8 chapters) and I'm glad you've followed me in the writing of this story, and that you've followed Fae, Fiyero, Glinda, Nessa, Boq, Milla, and Elphaba through this journey. **

**I hope you'll all follow me to the sequel; yes, I've decided to do a sequel to this story, and I hope you'll all come back, review, and read it. I'll eagerly await your reviews! **

**Thanks to greengirl16, Akasharouge, Pernicia, Happy loving Hereos, populardarling, xEastendersFan4Lifex, Kirei Yuki Tenshi, Elphaba1Fan, ReallyObsessiveWriter, Redheaded Witch, Elphiethegood, epically passionate, ghostly bender, jenfalovesjaffas, GraniaMhaol, dg4g, Love That Wicked, and Soarren-Silverleaf-Elanor for reading and reviewing this story. **

**Thank you to ALL who have read this story, reveiwing or not, you're support is greatly appreciated! **

**You have been my regulars at one point or another, and have all been wonderful, and your feedback has been really encouraging. **

**Since I began this story, I am happy to report, that I have gotten 165 reviews for this story. 165! At the beginning, I didn't even think I'd get one! **

**And thank you to populardarling, Akasharouge, ReallyObsessiveWriter, xEastendersFan4Lifex, and Kirei Yuki Tenshi for reviewing 79. **

**So, here is the last installment to my story. :(**

**And now, the ending to Changed?.......**

Elphaba awoke.

The cries of a baby sounded in her ears. She looked over at her husband, who lay contentedly asleep by her side. Getting quietly out of bed, she slipped into her robe, and, after checking on her son, headed to her daughter's room, slipping silently inside.

Liir was sound asleep, dreaming six-year-old dreams.

"Hey." Elphaba whispered, reaching into the crib and scooping her four-month-old daughter up. "Shh. Hush, hush my sweet. No more crying my sweet girl. No more. Now's not the time for tears."

She moved to the rocking chair in the corner, and sat down, cradling her daughter in her arms, before slowly loosening her robe and gently letting the strap of her night gown fall, revealing her breast.

"Hush, my little one." The baby calmed somewhat as she sucked.

"When you're old enough, I'll take you out. I'll take you on your first broom ride. But you'll have to hold tight to me, sweet girl." Elphaba whispered, rocking back and forth.

The baby whimpered. Finished, Elphaba gently removed her daughter's mouth, and pulled her gown strap back up her shoulder, leaving her robe undone. Then, she burped her daughter, and continued to rock her.

"Shh. Shh." She hummed a gentle tune. A tune she had heard seven years earlier, in the corn exchange. As she hummed, her mind returned to that day in Morrible's office.

Fae's words had rung strong in her head, and she had freaked out, falling to her knees on the floor, refusing to listen, screaming until she lost her voice. Glinda had covered for her, saying she needed bed rest, that she was ill from the ordeal, and had taken her and Nessa out of the office and to their dorm, apologizing profusely to Madame Morrible.

Elphaba had saved both Glinda and Nessa that day.

Saved them from being part of a horrible game.

Saved herself.

She had gotten engaged and married six months after returning, to the one man that held her heart in both present and future.

Not long after she graduated Shiz, at twenty, she became pregnant, and she and her husband welcomed their first child; their son, Liir. Soon after Liir's birth, the young couple had taken the throne, on the passing of the king. The queen had stepped down, and helped Elphaba raise her son, as well as the young king's three sisters: Sarima, now fourteen, Illnora, now twelve, and Baxiana, now ten.

Then, four months earlier, she and her husband had welcomed their daughter into the world, and the whole of western Oz rejoiced in the birth of the Crown Princess.

Elphaba looked down at the child in her arms. If she hadn't fulfilled her prophecy, she would have never gotten home, and the life she had now would not have existed.

Her marriage would not have existed, her rule would not have existed.

Her _daughter_ would not have existed.

She would have been stuck in the future, with no way of getting back to the present, no way of creating her own future; _this_ future.

Once the baby was fast asleep, Elphaba got up and placed her back in her crib, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead before placing her back among the blankets.

"Goodnight, my little one." She whispered, going to the door, and turning off the light, heading back to bed.

"Goodnight Fae."


End file.
